Longue est la route
by snakesandapples
Summary: Rongé par son passé, Rogue se terrait dans ses sombres cachots, Hermione rentrait en 7éme année à Poudlard en rageant contre ses amis qui étaient partis chercher les horcruxes sans elle. Que se passera t'il quand on lui ordonne de garder la fille?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous... c'est vrai, cette fic peut paraître longue et chiante au début, je vous l'accorde. Mais petit à petit l'intrigue se met en place... Et je préfère vous avertir... entre Rogue et Hermione, beaucoup d'implicite, beaucoup de réserve, mais... (Ah non, no way, je vous déballe pas la suite!!)

Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire, tranquilou...

&&&&&&&&

Hermione, Préfète-en-Chef, avançait d'un pas sûr dans les couloirs sombres du château. Elle profitait de ses rondes de nuit pour pouvoir penser à Harry, qui avec Ron, était parti chercher les Horcuruxes, et ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard.

Dès le début, ils s'étaient opposés à ce que leur amie vienne avec eux, lui demandant de garder un oeil sur Ginny et sur les événements qui se passaient à l'école.

Elle avait fulminé, dès lors, lorsqu'elle avait appris que pour éviter même qu'elle ne se ravise, ils avaient disparu au beau milieu de la nuit, un soir dété, sans même lui avoir donné le choix, et par dessus tout, sans même lui avoir dit au revoir.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant, elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Comment avaient-ils pu oser lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire, alors qu'elle leur avait fréquemment sauvé la mise, à plus d'un égard. Comment avaient-ils osé la renvoyer ici, maintenant que Dumbledore était mort et que grandissait cette sensation de faiblesse soudaine.

Biensûr, MacGonagall avait prit le relais et avait fait son possible pour garder son sang-froid face aux réactions du retour de Voldemort. Elle tenait le château sous le joug d'une discipline spartiate et ne tolérait plus les enfantillages, et Hermione, malgré plusieurs rondes de nuit, n'avait jusqu'ici rencontré aucun accident notoire, la nuit, dans les couloirs.

Elle continua sa ronde, sans remarquer qu'une sombre silhouette s'était glissée derrière elle:

-Hey, Granger!!!Tu devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs le soir, c'est très imprudent, pour une sang de bourbe...

-Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, tu m'a filé une de ses trouilles!

-Tu as peur de moi Granger?

-Tu rêves. Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton assez glacial. En fait, après avoir sursauté , elle s'était demandé ce que son homologue masculin faisait ici.

-Tu devrais, maintenant que Saint- Potter et le Rouquin sont plus là... Mais ils sont où au fait? Ils t'ont laissé toute seule?

-Ferme-la, sale fouine! Asséna Hermione sèchement, en tentant de se maîtriser.

-Ne m'insulte pas Granger, tu pourrais le regretter, surtout maintenant que tes petits amis ne sont plus là pour te protéger.

-FERME-LA!! s'écria Hermione qui s'étonna elle-même de la soudaineté de sa réaction.

Au lieu de répliquer, Malefoy la regarda avec un sourire mystérieux et ses eyux se rétrécirent:

- Attention, Granger, comme je te l'ai dit, tu es beaucoup plus vulnérable, maintenant que tu es seule...

Hermione lui jeta un regard froid et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Seule.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Malefoy. Biensûr, ce n'était qu'une menace abstraite, mais il avait eu l'air tellement sûr de lui qu'elle commençait à douter. Par ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas non plus envoyer un hibou a Ron et Harry, sachant très bien les conséquences s'il avait le malheur de se faire intercepter. Elle n'en parla pas non plus à Ginny le lendemain matin. Mais elle surveilla Malefoy discrètement pendant le repas et sa peur grandit quand elle vit qu'il semblait vraiment ne pas faire attention à elle, sans pour autant l'ignorer. Elle respira calmement et souriant à Ginny, elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait y aller. Ginny acquiesça sans même faire attention. Elle n'était plus elle-même depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Hermione avait cours de Potions, et se plaça au fond de la salle, seule. Malefoy vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle et lui lança un sourire goguenard du premier rang. Elle préfera l'ignorer.

_Calme-toi Hermione, il ne faut pas s'énerver _.Elle se le répeta plusieurs fois comme un leitmotiv, et respira profondément. Rogue choisit ce moment pour entrer à grand fracas, faisant sursauter tout le monde:

-Livres. P 563. Exécution!

Tout le monde se mit au travail. Hermione coupait les racines de palmier depuis dix minutes quand elle sentit une main se coller à sa cuisse. Elle se retourna vivement vers Malefoy, qui continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle lâcha ses racines et montra le couteau à Malefoy, qui commença à remonter sa main doucement sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Elle devint rouge de colère et lui enleva la main violemment. Puis se remit au travail, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il recommença son opération et osa remonter un peu plus. Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs de fureur. Elle saisit la main de Malfoy et tenta de la ramener à lui, mais il lutta et elle dut murmurer entre ses dents:

-Lâche-moi, ...

-...Sinon quoi, Granger? Coupa-t-il sereinement.

Elle déglutit.

_Calme-toi, Hermione, respire, respire, respi..._

-MALEFOY!! hurla-t-elle alors qu'il avait atteint son entre-jambe. Elle se leva brusquement et lui asséna une claque. Il règna soudain un silence de mort. Tout le monde était en suspens dans la classe, comme si plus personne n'osait respirer, sachant que quelque chose allait se passer, un orage, un raz-de-marrée.Imminent.

-Mlle Granger, retenue à 8h ce soir dans mon bureau, et j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor. La voix de Rogue était calme, trop calme.

Le soir à 8h, elle se présenta devant le bureau de Rogue qui continua de corriger ses copies et ne lui accorda pas un regard:

-Vous allez me préparer un elixir de mutisme.

Ce n'était pas une opération trop difficile, Hermione en aurait pour deux trois heures. Elle se mit donc silencieusement au travail et finit à 11h environ. Elle rangea vivement ses affaires et alla remettre la potion au professeur, qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux une fois encore. Puis elle sortit du cachot et commença à rentrer. Elle pensait encore à Harry et Ron quand elle bouscula quelqu'un dans le couloir qui n'était autre que Malefoy.

Elle eut très peur mais sa colère était plus forte encore:

-Toi, tu commences à...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Malefoy avait sortit sa baguette et avait murmuré _Stupefix_. Elle sombra alors et la dernière chose qu'elle aperçut fut le sourire étrange de Malefoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Je dois dire que je suis étonné, positivement étonné Drago. _Ennervatum._

Hermione ouvrit vaguement les yeux, et inévitablement, se demanda ce qui s'était passé et où elle était. A sa question vint très vite une réponse, qui n'était pas à son goût.

-Maître, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait faire un bon appât pour ameuter ses amis... Cette voix, c'était celle de Malefoy.

-Excellent. Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de Malefoy, et ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout.

Hermione resta couchée mais tenta de faire l'inventaire des lieux et des personnes présentes, de manière logique, avant même de pouvoir s'effrayer. Elle était par terre au milieu d'une assemblée de Mangemorts, et se situait apparemment dans une forêt. Elle respira profondément, tenta de s'apaiser. Mais très vite, elle voulut écouter le débat concerant le sort qui l'attendait.

-On ne peut la prendre avec nous, ce serait une charge trop lourde. Déclara un petit être enveloppé dans une cape, mais que le jeune fille reconnut.

_Peter Pettigrew._

-On ne peut pas la tuer. Pas maintenant. Il faut que Potter sache qu'elle est en vie et que nous l'avons enlevée. Cette voix-ci était plus posée, plus calculatrice.

_Lucius Malefoy._

-Silence! Severus... Approche.

Hermione vit une silhouette s'approcher lentement et s'incliner.

-Tu vas la garder à Poudlard. Nous n'aurons pas à la transporter partout, et elle en saura le moins possible sur nous.Garde-la bien, et dès que j'aurai besoin d'elle, je te contacterai.

-Bien, maître. Sa voix était sans faille, sans tremblement, sans émotions. Elle ne le fut pas non plus lorsqu' Hermione entendit _Stupefix_.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand elle se réveilla, elle regardra autour d'elle et ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar, bien réel. Elle était dans un lit inconnu, au milieu d'une pièce avec une armoire, un bureau, des livres, et... Ses livres, à elle. Elle courut jusqu'à l'armoire et vit ses affaires, ses robes de sorcière. Elle avit faim, elle voulait sortir. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

-Ma baguette?

Plus de baguette, nulle part. Elle était en train de fouiller quand elle entendit une voix glacée derrière elle:

-Vous avez faim?

En se retournant, elle vit Rogue, appuyé sur le cadre de sa porte qui la regardait de ses yeux perçants sans sourciller.

-Vous! Laissez-moi sortir! Je veux sortir. Comment- osez-vous? Elle laissa éclater sa colère et s'avançant d'un pas furieux vers lui, elle essaya de passer, en hurlant, il bloqua la porte et voyant qu'elle commençait à le taper vigoureusement, il lui saisit fermement les poignets, et l'obligea à le regarder

-Lachez-moi, fumier! Pourqoui me séquestrer? Après avoir tué le seul homme qui vous faisait confiance ici? Vous avez de la chance que MacGonagall vous ait cru, quelle que soit la raison que vous lui ayez donnée. Lachez-moi, bon sang!

Il ne parlait toujours pas, et elle continuait de gigoter, comme une anguille pour s'échapper, peinant à respirer à cause des larmes qui commençaient à couler.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Vous ...

-Je ne suis pas un lâche!! hurla-t-il soudain en la secouant.

Elle ne répliqua pas mais ses yeux, rougis par les larmes et la colère, lançaient des éclairs que d'aucun eut pu qualifier de terribles.

-Je veux sortir d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Elle avait dit cela d'une voix sans appel, où l'on pouvait sentir une rage froide.

-Impossible. Déclara-t-il simplement. Vous allez prendre votre petit déjeuner, et vous resterez ici, tant que vous ne vous serez pas calmée.

Hermione enleva violemment ses poignets de sa poigne et le regarda sans sourciller:

-Je réussirai à m'échapper.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'en aller, faisant apparaître derrière lui un plateau de victuailles et il ferma la porte avec un verrou magique.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

_Respirer, il faut respirer. Calme-toi. _

_Il a tué Dumbledore!_

_Mais MacGonagall l'a quand même reprit avec elle. Elle ne doit pas avoir agi à la légère._

_Il n'a même pas essayé de me défendre parmi les Mangemorts. Si Voldemort m'avait envoyée au manoir Malefoy il ne se serait pas manifesté._

_Il n'avait peut-être pas le choix. C'est une situation délicate après tout._

_Je le déteste._

_C'est toujours mieux que de le mépriser._

C'est avec ses pensées que la jeune fille finit par s'endormir.

-Vous vous êtes calmée?

-Oui, mais vos méthodes ne m'empêcheront pas de penser que vous êtes un traître immonde.

-Alors asseyez-vous, nous allons discuter.

-Discuter? Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez que les monologues et les ordres...

Rogue replongea son nez graisseux dans sa tasse et se tut, visiblement las du rythme répété des reproches de son élève.

Elle s'assit néanmoins sur le fauteuil. Le professeur haussa un sourcil, puis lui offrit une tasse de thé:

-Vous allez rester ici, vous serez en sécurité.

-Oh, je vois, il est clair que cohabiter avec un mangemort assassin sans scrupule me fera me sentir en sécurité...

-Vous n'assisterez à aucun cours mais je vous ai fait venir vos affaires et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, les elfes de maison...

-Ah oui, parce qu'en plus, non content de me séquestrer, c'est vos esclaves qui doivent assumer vos... conneries!

-Minerva viendra vous voir de temps en temps si vous...

-Minerva? Vous voulez dire que MacGonagall est au courant, par dessus le marché?

-Biensûr. Fit-il comme si cela était évident, puis il sirota son thé.

-Vous l'avez mise sous le sortilège de l'Imperius!! Vous êtes vraiment un ...

-Bon ça suffit, je fais mon possible pour que vous soyez le plus en sécurité possible avec le meilleur comfort, alors arrêtez de me servir cette colère qui devrait aller contre ceux qui vont ont lâchée, et sans qui nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui! Il s'était levé et avait renversé sa tasse, ses yeux brillaient d'une frénésie qui effrayait la jeune fille.

Elle se calma, mais continuait de le regarder avec des yeux noirs. Il se rassit, effaça la tache de thé sur le sol avec sa baguette et reprit sa tasse calmement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Elle est ici, c'est sûr.

Malefoy essaya de s'avancer vers la pièce principale des appartement de Rogue, mais celui-ci l'en dissuada d'un regard, assez explicite:

-Vous, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Laissez-moi la voir.

-Le Maître m'en a donné la responsabilité, je ne vois pas ce que vous venez faire ici.

-Je la veux. Pour moi.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, visiblement déstabilisé, et déglutit le plus discrètement possible:

-Tout d'abord, vous devez demander l'autorisation au Maître, et deuxièmement, vous êtes sûr que nous parlons de la même personne? C'est de Granger que vous parlez, une sang de bourbe, et pas très jolie par dessus le marché...

-C'est elle que je veux Rogue, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je la veux.

-Pourquoi? C'est tout simplement ridicule.

-Parce que ça détruirait Potter...

-Alors ça, j'en doute...

-Et pourquoi? Demanda un élève très irrité de n'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

-Parce que si Potter et Weasley l'ont laissée derrière eux, c'est qu'ils doivent préparer quelque chose et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que Granger soit un piège en réalité... Ce serait bien une des logiques ridicules de Potter.

-Très bien, je vous la laisse... Pour aujourd'hui... Rogue sentit comme une lueur d'avertissement dans la dernière phrase de son élève. Il claqua la porte de ses cachots et revint à ses appartements. Après les avoir verrouillés, il tomba d'effarement et faillit s'étrangler : non seulement Hermione Granger avait trouvé un moyen de sortir de sa chambre, mais pire! Elle fouillait dans ses affaires!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Retournez dans vos appartements! Tout de suite! Cria-t-il.

-Alors ça! Vous croyez que je vais attendre que Malefoy vienne me violer! Vous rêvez! Où est ma baguette? Je veux ma baguette! Hurla-t-elle à son tour.

-Retournez dans vos appartements ou je serai obligé de vous stupéfixer. Menaça-t-il en sortant sa propre baguette.

-C'est sûr, c'est plus facile pour vous, vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous faire violer par un crétin que vous méprisez. Vous vous en foutez au fond! Les ordres, c'est les ordres, hein?

-Je vous interdit de penser que je me fous de votre sort! Éclata-t-il. Hermione fut prise de court, impossible de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle était incapable de réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Mlle Granger, s'il vous plaît... fit-il beaucoup plus calmement, mais avec fatigue.

Hermione commença à pleurer. Elle était au milieu de la pièce, les traits fatigués, les joues en feu et les yeux rouges. Elle avait peur.

Rogue resta immobile, à regarder ce spectacle pathétique, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il lui tendit un mouchoir, assez gauchement:

-Bon je vais en cours, j'ai des ... choses à préparer.

Elle acquiesça au milieu de ses larmes, et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

Alors il se passa une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Vraiment pas. Elle était en train de pleurer, la tête touffue encadrée par ses mains blanches et à ces mots elle leva la tête, lui sourit tristement et renifla. Un sourire !Un vrai...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Il se passa plusieurs jours pendant lesquels Hermione put lire de tout son loisir, et s'occuper comme elle pouvait. Elle ne voyait Rogue que le soir, généralement pour l'heure du thé. Ce moment de la journée, bien qu'étant silencieux et monastique, était très important dans la routine d'Hermione. Elle sortait de ses appartements. Mais elle savait que certains soirs, il partait pour ses réunions de mangemorts. Elle attendait son retour pour pouvoir se coucher, et ce n'est que quand elle l'entendait de l'autre côté de la cloison qui séparait sa chambre à elle du séjour qu'elle ne fermait son livre et allait au lit.

Mais un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'une de ses réunions, elle n'eut pas le temps de claquer son livre. Il toquait à sa porte.

-Vous savez que c'est vous qui avez la clé! Fit-elle remarquer.

Il rentra. Ses habits. Ils étaient... couverts de sang. Et son visage était sale, comme s'il avait fait une bataille de boue.

-Mlle Granger? Vous m'écoutez? Cela la ramena à la réalité.

-Quoi?

-Malefoy a obtenu l'autorisation de vous payer une petite visite.

Tout à coup, Hermione eut du mal à respirer.

_Respire, Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire bon sang? Respire. Refléchis_.

- Mlle Granger?

-Oui?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que j'ai un plan.

-Un plan?

-Je vais prendre du Polynectar et me transformer en vous, vous allez le prendre par surprise et lui lancer un stupefix, puis nous lui ferons un sortilège d'amnésie, pour lui faire croire qu'il vous a violée.

Hermione soupira:

-Ok.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Où elle est?

-Aux toilettes. Pour la prendre par surprise, il vaut mieux aller l'attendre dans sa chambre.

-Vous croyez?

-Allez-y, elle ne vas pas tarder. Vite! Malefoy fut convaincu par le ton mordant du professeur et courut dans la chambre d'Hermione. Quand il eut fermé la porte, Rogue murmura quelques mots à Hermione qui était planquée derrière la porte:

-N'attendez pas trop, s'il vous plaît...

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous faire violer, professeur. Entendit-il. Et il eut un semblant de sourire. Il avala la potion et quelques econdes après, devint une Hermione très vraisemblable.

Malefoy attendait derrière la porte qu'Hermione rentre. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui lança un sort de mutisme, et ferma la porte:

-Hey Granger, contente de me voir, je te parie. Ne panique pas, voyons, je ne vais pas te faire trop mal.

Il s'approcha d'elle et voyant qu'elle reculait, eut un sourire pervers:

-Ah, une sang de bourbe rebelle à ce que je vois...

Hermione était à présent claquée au mur et avait l'air très effrayée.

-Ah, on est coincée comme un rat, on dirait...

Il se colla à elle en lui saisissant les poignets, et commença à l'embrasser. Elle se débattit, et il intensifia son baiser, collant une de ses mains sur son entre-jambe.

-Ca te rappelle le cours de Potion, pas vrai? T'avais pas aimé à l'époque...

Il commençait à déchirer ses vêtements quand il entendit _stupefix_ derrière lui, et avant de pouvoir se retourner, il sombra dans le noir. Hermione, voyant l'autre Hermione gesticuler sans pouvoir parler lança un contre-sort du sortilège de mutisme:

-Vous auriez pu intervenir plus vite!

Une Hermione éffrayée gesticulait devant elle et hurlait avec la voix de Rogue. La vraie ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

-Ah en plus vous trouvez ça drôle!! Arrêtez! Cette situation est embarrassante et c'est pour vous que je l'ai fait!

Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle se ressaisit et en souriant, lui dit gentiment merci. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire, ou même sans comprendre ce que l'autre voulait dire. Enfin, Hermione prit la parole:

-Je... Je...Je crois que vous avez, enfin, j'ai les seins à l'air.

-Ah. fit Rogue. Sans regarder il essaya d'attraper maladroitement du tissu pour les cacher, mais il fut troublé par la douceur de ceux-ci. Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Rogue articula:

-Je vais redevenir moi-même, il serait bon que vous partiez, le temps que je me change, puis je vais le réveiller.

Hermione partie, il respira et déglutit.

_Severus, non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, là? Ressaisis-toi, nom d'un chien!_

Petit à petit, il redevint lui-même, et alla se changer. Il traîna ensuite Malefoy au salon, le coucha sur la canapé, et fit signe à Hermione de revenir dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer:

-Si vous pouviez pleurer, ça m'arrangerait.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux. Tenta l'élève, qui se dirigea vers la chambre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le loquet se fermer que Rogue murmura _Ennervatum_ en pointant sa baguette sur Malefoy.

Automatiquement, le jeune homme se remit sur pied:

- Aaaah, j'ai un de ses mal de...

_-Obliviate_! Rogue fut rapide à lancer le sort d'amnésie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi?

-Vous avez passé une heure à batifoler avec Mlle Granger. expliqua calmement Rogue comme s'il parlait de la météo.

-Ah bon? Mais elle était consentante au moins?

-Biensûr que non!

-Je l'ai violée!?!

Rogue plongea sa tête dans sa tasse pour ne pas rire, mais se retint à merveille.

-J'ai violé Granger! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, dans votre salon? Je devrais pas plutôt être dans son lit?

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, une fois que vous aviez fini vos petites affaires, vous êtes venu réclamer du whisky et je vous ai trouvé endormi dans ce canapé.

-OK... Il sembla réfléchir, mais Rogue parla plus vite:

-Vous devez vous en aller maintenant, la directride doit passer dans pas longtemps, il ne serait pas très avisé qu'elle vous voit et qu'elle voit Mlle Granger à moitié nue ici...

-Vous avez raison. Bonne soirée.

Il partit en se massant le crâne et en jurant contre MacGonagall.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, se retrouvant en face du fauteil de Rogue. Il semblait réfléchir. Alors elle sembla s'interesser aux ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Rogue qui s'étalait tout le long du mur. Elle se mit debout et alla regarder, mais entendit sa voix derrière elle:

-Interdit.

-Professeur,...

-J'ai dit interdit.

Hermione hésita à répliquer, puis se ravisa:

-Très bien. Je suis sûre que vous allez passer une bonne soirée avec toute cette charmante compagnie.

Il roula les yeux au ciel:

-Mlle Granger, par pitié, je viens de passer un moment éprouvant, pourriez-vous respecter cela, au minimum?

Hermione devint rouge comme une pivoine te bredouilla des ecxuses, avant de se retirer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée. Rogue, quant à lui, se versa généreusement du whisky dans son verre, et harrassé, il finit par s'endormir sur son propre fauteuil.

&&&&&&&&&&

-PROFESSEUR!!!

-REVEILLEZ-VOUS !!! VOUS ETES LA??

Elle tambourinait à la porte de sa chambredepuis cinq minutes déjà en hurlant comme une furie mais le pauvre homme restait ivre mort dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à ne pas se réveiller.

-BON SANG... ROGUE!!!

-OK? JE VAIS DEFONCER LA PORTE, VOUS L'AUREZ BIEN VOULU!!!

Sur ce, elle se mit à se jeter sur la porte, puis voyant que ça ne marchait pas, elle s'assit sur son lit

_Panique pas, réflechis à un moyen de sortir d'ici._

_Les elfes!_

Elle claqua ses doights pour qu'il en apparaisse un, quand bien même elle fut dégoûtée de faire un tel geste.

-Frokky à votre service mademoiselle. Une petite voix avait surgit derrière elle.

-Bonjour Frokky. Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu ailles voir dans ces appartements s'il y a quelqu'un.

Frokky sourit et disparut en un « pop ». Il réapparut plusieurs secondes plus tard:

-Alors?

-Alors il y a un homme dans ce fauteuil en train de dormir et qui sent l'alcool.

-Ah. Hermione se sentit gênée tout à coup, elle se sentait coupable.

-Ecoute Frokky, peut-tu m'ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît...

-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit.

-Je... Je sais, mais il faut le réveiller.

-Je peux le faire.

-C'est de Rogue dont on parle, là, il est capable d'être odieux et infect quand tu ne sais pas comment le réveiller.

L'elfe de maison couina quelque chose comme « je sais ». Mais il passa son doigt sur la porte et la déverouilla.

-Mlle, la dernière fois que je vous ai fais sortir, il avait pas l'air très content.

-Non, la dernière fois, il n'était pas en colère contre moi parce que j'étais sortie, mais plutôt parce que j'avais l'intention de partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

-Et maintenant vous ne voulez plus partir?

-Si, mais... Je ne veux plus m'échapper.

Frokky acquiesça gentiment puis ouvrit la porte et disparut dans un « pop ».

Hermione se précipita sur le fauteuil et regarda un Rogue qui était avachi dans son fauteuil, ronflant, les traits encore frippés.

-Professeur... fit-elle gentiment en le secouant doucement.

-Professeur! Essaya-t-elle un peu plus fort, en caressant son visage cette fois-ci.

-Pro... Elle sursauta quand il bondit en lui mettant sa baguette à la gorge, un air de rage dans les yeux:

-Hermione? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Hermione? Vous m'appelez par mon nom? Et puis d'abord, si le fait de dormir et de ronfler peu gracieusement à 11h du matin un lundi vous est...

-11h?

Son teint devint livide.

-Oui. 11H, vous avez loupé quelques cours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Si je juge de la manière dont vous avez acceuilli ce réveil en douceur, vous ne leur serez pas d'une très grande perte, sur le plan pédagogique!

-Taisez-vous petite sotte.

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer fut époustoufflée par ce ton grinçant et, en fronçant les sourcils, elle repartit dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte.

Rogue reprit ses esprits, s'habilla le plus vite possible et alla à ses cours, avec le plus de dignité possible, vu les traits qu'il avait.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant une quinzaine de jours, restant chacun dans ses quartiers, menant une vie solitaire et renfrognée. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une humeur maussade ou massacrante, bien que le professeur eût un éxutoire sur ses propres élèves alors que la jeune fille dût enfermer sa colère.Et ce n'est seulement que lorsque les frimas de novembre arrivèrent que Rogue alla chercher Hermione dans sa chambre

- Venez avec moi.

-Hors de question. Assèna-t-elle.

-Ecoutez Mlle Granger...

-Oh, je vois que vous êtes retourné à plus de civilités, charm...

-Bon ça suffit, Venez avec moi! S'écria-t-il.

-NON!

Il vint la saisir par les poignets et elle se débattit, encore. Mais il était plus fort, et elle essaya plus fermement de se dégager. Il la colla sur le mur

-Aie, lachez-moi, vous me faites mal! Gémit-elle. Sa respiration était inégale, elle était essoufflée et ses petites mèches brunes auréolaient son visage si merveilleusement, ses lèvres roses, ses joues pâles, ses yeux noisettes. Son regard perdu, et effrayé...

Rogue ne sut probablement jamais pourquoi il fit cela. Mais il lâcha ses poignets et l'acceuillit dans ses bras. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, puis s'y laissa tomber, à bout de force et se laissa bercer. Doucement. Très doucement.

Ils se laissèrent gagner par cette trève durant un court instant, puis Hermione se détacha de lui:

-Où voulez-vous m'emmener?

-Chez la directrice. Nous avons des nouvelles de Potter et de Weasley.

-Ah, Hermione, approchez, s'il vous plaît...

Elle s'éxécuta sans faire d'histoire et Rogue poussa un soupir de frustration, qui bien que discret, n'échappa pas à Hermione.

-Ecoutez, hier soir, je suis partie pour un rendez-vous avec Mr Potter et Mr Weasley. Je ne sais absolument rien de ce qu'ils préparent mais ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient besoin de votre aide, là où ils sont, ils font face à des énigmes qui les dépassent.

A ces mots la jeune fille rata un battement de coeur:

-Je... Quoi?

-Ils ont besoin de vous, et apparemment, ce serait extrêment urgent.

-... Je... Je... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-Préparer vos affaires puis me retrouver d'ici une demi-heure.

-Mais... Elle se tourna vers Rogue qui avait un regard indéchiffrable.

-Nous allons nous débrouiller, Mlle Granger. Entendit Hermione derrière elle. MacGonagall avait dit cela d'un ton qui n'autorisait pas de réplique.

-Mais comment allez- vous faire pour expliquer à... Voldemort que je ne serai plus là quand il vous demandera de m'amener à lui?

La jeune fille avait préparé ses affaires, son professeur lui avait rendu sa baguette et ils étaient assis dans le canapé l'un à coté de l'autre a regarder le feu crépiter dans le foyer de la cheminée.

-J'aviserai. Répondit Rogue. Hermione remarqua que malgré son air impassible, il eut une crispation dans la mâchoire.

-Je voulais... vous dire, avant de partir...

Il tourna sa tête vers elle.

-Merci.

Il déglutit, se retourna vers le feu et avala son verre de Whisky. Puis il se leva:

-Très bien, Mlle Granger, nous allons y aller. Petit conseil, malgré tout. Restez prudente. Très prudente.

Elle fit oui de la tête et ils partirent vers le bureau de la directrice qui les attendait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione!

MacGonagall l'avait accompagnée, et elles avaient transplané jusqu'à ici. Une clairière, en pleine nuit. Elle sentit tout de suite que ses amis essayaient de la relever. Peu habituée à transplaner, elle avait en effet aterri face contre terre, et soupirait.

-Rendez-vous aux Trois Balais le 4 décembre à 19h.

-J'y serai. Confirma MacGonagall avant de transplaner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N--- Je ne possède pas les persos, ils sont à JKR et elle ne peut que me les prêter...(mille excuses je l'ai pas mis pour le Premier chapitre...)

Pro scriptum: No way, je vous dirai pas pourquoi Harry et Ron ont autant besoin d'Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&

Une fois MacGonagall partie, ils scrutèrent les horizons alentour, puis s'occupèrent de leur amie:

-Tu nous as tellement manqué. fit Ron en lui souriant.

-Nous avons besoin de toi, Hermione. Commença Harry, mais très vite les deux amis se rendirent compte que finalement, Hermione n'était pas aussi enthousiasmée qu'eux à l'idée de retrouvailles aussi impromptues.

-On... On ne t'a pas manqué? Essaya Ron comme s'il sentait que quelque chose allait finir par arriver. Et il n'avait pas tort:

-Bonne question Ronald, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit quand vous m'avez laissée seule.

-Hermione , on est...

-Désolés? Pas autant que moi, je vous le garantit. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne me faisiez pas confiance.

-Ce n'est pas ça, on voulait juste que tu...

-Restes à tricoter tes chaussettes et préparer ton dîner pour quand tu en aurais eu fini avec Voldemort, c'est ça?

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM!!! hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Hermione, surprise de la peur qui règnait dans leur voix, haussa un sourcil et leur demanda sèchement:

-Pourquoi? Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, tu n'hésitais pas Harry...

-Il ya pas si longtemps, il ne pouvait pas nous retrouver dans l'instant quand on le prononçait.

-Très bien, je ne dirai pas son nom alors.

Tous les trois rèstèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Harry murmura:

-Viens, nous allons te montrer le problème.

&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort s'impatientait. Severus n'avait pas la fille.

- Où est-elle?

-Eh bien, elle est avec la directrice.

-Comment?

-Très simple. Mr Malefoy est venu la violer un soir, juste avant que le directrice ne vienne, et elle a repéré la fille. Elle croit que je l'ai sauvée, et elle est sûrement en train de lui donner des informations sur Potter.

-Parfait. Veille à ce qu'elle te les confie, ces informations...

-Bien, maître.

-Severus?

-Oui?

Il se retourna.

_-Crucio!_

&&&&&&&&&&

-Franchement Harry, je n'y comprends rien.

Hermione était penchée sur un petit carnet en cuir. Il était vieux, plein de poussière et sentait le moisi. A l'intérieur, on pouvait lire d'anciennes runes à moitié éffaçées par le temps. Mais celles de la première page semblaient non seulement être gravées et indélébiles, mais brillaient. Elle brillaient en effet d'une légère lueur bleu pâle et ne s'estompaient pas. Hermione se reconcentra sur les runes, mais elles ne faisaient pas partie de celles qu'elle avait apprises au cours de sa scolarité. Elle poussa un soupir et entendit Harry lui répondre:

- Ca tombe bien, on a un peu moins d'un mois pour en finir avec ça.

-Mais Hermione, ce sont des runes! S'exclama soudain Ron, qui ne comprenait pas que son amie ne put comprendre celles-ci.

-Bon Sang, Ron, Je sais!

Elle se remit au travail et essaya d'établir une analogie entre les runes qu'elle connaissait et les runes si étranges qui luisaient sur ce vieux carnet. Elle passa toute la nuit à essayer, éveillée parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas dormir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas percé le secret de ces symboles étranges. Ron et Harry, fatigués, s'endormirent bien malgré eux dans la tente qui les abritaient tous.. A l'aube, elle s'assit par terre et les regarda dormir, tenant dans ses mains le mystérieux carnet. Elle ne savait pas comment il était venu en leur possession mais vu les cicatrices qu'ils portaient ça et là, cela avait dû être à leurs risques et périls.

Ron et Harry s'occupèrent de déchiffrer l'énigme du médaillon de Serpentard et Hermione du carnet aux runes. Tous les trois savaient que s'ils détruisaient ces horcruxes, ils ne resteraient plus que deux autres a trouver. Pendant deux semaines, sans résultats, ils essayèrent de percer à jour le secret de la démolition de ces horcruxes. Chacun devait deviner, essayer des sorts et sortilèges, charmes et enchantements, chacun devait être vigilant, et dans toute cette minutieuse et désespérée agitation, ils demeuraient très silencieux, ne se parlant qu'en de rares occasions, mais essayant de sourire pour remonter le moral. Ils avaient entamé leur troisième semaine, ils ne restaient plus que neuf jours avant le rendez-vous aux Trois-Balais, et tous les trois devenaient de plus en plus tendus et attentifs. Plus de sourires, ils restaient taciturnes et devenaient même renfrognés, voulant à tout prix détruire ces horcruxes avant la date fatidique.

Le 1° décembre, Hermione, encore affaiblie par les longues veillées et les journées épuisantes, décida d'utiliser les sorts qui appartenaient au versant de la magie noire. Elle essaya _Sectumsempra_. Le carnet eut une réaction, comme un spasme: Il trembla puis en sortit un immense spectre. Tous furent époustouflés et, bien qu'effrayés, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur cet amas de fumée blancheâtre qui était suspendu au dessus du sol.

-Tu... Tu crois que cest vivant? Bablbutia Ron.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vivement vers lui. Mais le spectre commença à parler d'une voix caverneuse et émiéttée:

-Toute destruction a un prix. Pour détruire l'immatériel, commencez par détruire ce qui est matériel...

-Ca n'a pas de sens ... essaya Harry. Le spectre sembla se tourner vers lui pour lui sourire. Puis il s'évapora.

-Bien d'accord... acquiesça Ron.

_Refléchis Hermione. Il y a un prix pour détruire, et il faut commencer par le matériel. Un prix pour détruire le matériel? Comment détruit-ton le matéri..._

-J'ai trouvé! S'écria Hermione. Mais, si c'est ce à quoi je pense, c'est qu'il faudra réussir à tuer.

-Tuer? Demandèrent ses amis, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, tuer. Le sortilège de mort. Logique. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton monocorde et éteint, en fixant le carnet.

-On n'a jamais tué avant cela... fit Harry qui voyait surtout le sortilège de mort comme l'un des principes qu'il n'appliquerait jamais.

-Harry, on n'a rien sans rien! Répliqua sèchement Hermione.

-Très bien, il faut qu'on s'entraîne alors... Ron avait sorti ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité.

Et ils se mirent au travail. Ils essayèrent sur des mouches, tout d'abord. Puis sur des petites bêtes, écureuils, lapins et autres rongeurs poilus. Enfin, au bout de deux jours ils réussirent à trois à tuer un énorme sanglier. Mais ils se sentaient mal à l'aise, comme si le prix à payer commençait déjà à peser sur leurs épaules. Enfin, à l'aube du 3 décembre, ils se rassemblèrent devant le journal:

-On devrait le tuer à trois... commença Harry, pas très rassuré.

-Très bien. Mais il faut être prudent quand même. Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur Ron qui tremblait, moins à cause du froid que de l'effroi.

Ils se mirent en cercle autour du carnet, et suivirent le décompte silencieux de Harry. Trois. Deux. Un... Ils crièrent aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient _Avada Kedavra. _Et le carnet eut un spasme, puis deux, puis il se convulsa de telle manière que plusieurs spectres sortirent et s'évaporèrent tandis que les runes s'effaçaient et que les pages redevenaient jaunies. Un hurlement vint de l'intérieur à mesure que les spectres deveniant moins nombreux à s'échapper du carnet et ce hurlement croissait en puissance. Les trois jeunes gens tenaient toujours leurs baguettes en direction du carnet. Puis ils virent un ultime spectre s'extirper et avant de disparaître il les regarda en riant. Un rire qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Quand leurs yeux se reposèrent sur le carnet, il avait disparu. Il n' y aviat plus rien. Plus rien. Mais ils sentirent le malaise se réinstaller en eux et essayèrent de se réjouir de la destruction dun autre horcruxe:

-Un bout de Voldemort en moins, fit Ron qui souriait faiblement.

-Passons au médaillon. Renchérit Hermione, aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

-Bonne idée. Acquisça Harry.

Ils se penchèrent sur le médaillon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez réussi à trouver là-dessus? Demanda Hermione.

-On le peut pas le casser. Essaya Ron.

-Tous les sortilèges qu'on a utilisés ne sont d'aucune utilité. Continua Harry. Puis Ron, qui était un peu en retrait eut une idée:

-Avada Kedevra! Hurla -t-il et une lumière verte sortit de sa baguette pour aller ricocher sur le médaillin et partir sur un arbre.

-Ron!

-Au moins, on le saura maintenant ! Fit-il avec un ton d'excuse.

-Et le fourchelang, Harry? Tu as vu, il y a un serpent en son centre. Tu as essayé?

Ron se donna une claque sur le front:

-Hermione, tu es un génie.

Harry regarda ses deux amis, puis essaya l'idée d'Hermione.

-Bonjour.

Rien.

-Ouvre-toi.

Rien.

-Serpentard.

Le médaillon s'entrouvrit et laissa paraître ce qui semblait être un bout de chair. Puis il se referma instantanément, à l'image d'une huître. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione, qui étaient perplexes.

_Réflechis. Réfléchis Hermione. Un médaillon qui ne succombe sous aucun sortilège... Il renferme une partie qui semble être vivant. En tout cas il le protège et se referme instantanément..._

-J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Ron, et ses amis se retournèrent vers lui, très étonnés et un peu agacés:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Ronald? Demanda Hermione qui s'impatientait devant l'air illuminé que prenait son ami.

-Harry, recommence, et Hermione tiens-toi prête pour un autre sortilège de mort. Expliqua-t-il, tout excité. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai passé autant de temps a lui envoyer des sortilèges alors que Harry avait la réponse...

-Ron! On t'attend. Grogna Harry.

-Harry, ça va pas? Hermione s'était mise debout, le regard perçant qui rapellait vaguement Mac Gonagall quand elle était furieuse.

-Hermione. On le fait. Harry s'était mis debout aussi et ils se scrutèrent l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Hermione baissa les yeux:

-Je suis prête.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La taverne était bondée, les rires étaient discrets, les murmures remplissaient la salle autant que les regards vigilants. Il y avait un peu de tension, l'air était inhabituellement chaud, et tout le monde se retourna et resta interdit quand la porte s'ouvrit et que personne ne rentra. Rosmerta mit un terme au silence gêné en s'écriant:

-Cette porte! Elle ne protège même plus des courants d'air! Tout le monde ne se ressaisit que lorsqu'elle eut effectivement fermé la porte. Mac Gonagll était derrière le paravent et buvait son thé toute seule, mais elle savait pourquoi la porte n'avait laissé entrer personne. Non à cause du courant d'air, mais à cause de la cape d'invisibilité de Potter qui lui avait été d'un grand secours durant son cheminement hors de Poudlard. Dès qu'elle se leva de table, Rosmerta sut qu'il était temps pour elle de la mener à la pièce d'en haut, où il serait plus aisé de discuter. Les amis sous la cape d'invisibilité repèrent Mac Gonagall qui montait à la suite de Rosmerta et se mirent à monter les escaliers eux aussi. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pendant que Rosmerta leur tenait la porte en souriant, puis la refermèrent quand elle descendit. Puis ils enlevèrent la cape et s'assirent dans le canapé en face de la cheminée.

-Alors Potter, vous avez réussi?

-Oui, Hermione nous a beaucoup aidé. Expliqua Harry. Ce problème-ci est résolu.

-Très bien. Et Mlle Granger? Demanda la directrice en se tournant tout à coup vers Hermione. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Harry parla:

-Nous devons reprendre la route mais je préferais qu'Hermione reste ici. Nous n'avons pour le moment plus besoin d'elle, et ...

-Quoi? S'insurgea Hermione. Après s'être bassement excusés pour m'avoir laissée toute seule, plus en danger à Poudlard qu'avec vous d'ailleurs, vous reprenez vos anciennes résolutions?

-Hermione, comprend-nous. Maintenant tu es protégée à Poudlard. MacGonagall et le bata... Et Rogue veillent sur toi. En plus nous n'avons pas fini notre... quête. Il faudra bouger et c'est moins évident à trois, beaucoup plus dangereux. Je t'en prie, il ne faut pas nous en vouloir, reste là, il faut que tu sois là pour nous quand nous aurons vraiment besoin de toi...

-Reste-là, fais-ça. Qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi, Harry, je ne suis pas une marionnette! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Tu es notre couverture Hermione, c'est capital. Osa soudain Ron.

Elle le regarda, et les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux.

-Pleure pas Hermione. Tu nous manquais énormément, mais c'est la guerre. Et se trimbaler ensemble est devenu un luxe.

Hermione pleurait maintenant, MacGonagall demeurait muette mais regardait la jeune fille avec pitié. Harry et Ron la prirent dans leurs bras et la berçèrent. Cela déclencha le ruissellement des larmes et les hoquets d' Hermione. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes et cela sembla les récomforter, leur donner une sensation de puissance qui les apaisa progressivement. Au bout d'un moment, MacGonagall se leva et ils durent se séparer. Hermione ne dit rien lorsqu'ils se remirent sous la cape et disparurent de sa vue. Elle n'était plus en colère. Elle était juste triste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon ok, le chapitre est un peu bizarre, je vous l'accorde, mais il était nécessaire... Vous verrez bien pourquoi...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!!! Merci pour les reviews... Ca fait chaud au coeur. Entre nous, c'est assez marrant parce que j'ai également écrit un oneshot en anglais et c'est pas les mêmes critiques... Lol, prenons cela avec le sourire. Bref, je pense publier le prochain chapitre très bientôt, vu le blocus de la fac...

A/N: Je ne possède pas les droits d'auteurs si juteux de JKR et blablabla...( remarque je peux toujours lui demander...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mlle Granger. Cette voix froide acceuillit la gryffondor lorsqu'elle pénétra les appartements de Rogue.

-Bonsoir. Maugréa la jeune fille. Puis elle prit le chemin de sa chambre, pour ne pas le laisser voir à quel point elle était fatiguée et tremblante. Il la regarda passer discrètement, assis dans son fauteuil en face de la cheminée, en train de lire et de siroter son thé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bonjour Frokky. Il n'est encore pas réveillé, je crois. Je tambourine à la porte depuis dix minutes et il n'est pas levé. Tu peux aller voir pour me confirmer?

Frokky lui sourit puis disparut de nouveau, laissant une Hermione assez calme assise contre la porte.

-Il est dans son fauteuil, miss. Couina Frokky qui était réapparu soudainement.

-Il dort?

-Non, il a dit a Frokky qu'il ne vous laisserait pas sortir aujourd'hui... Frokky doit y aller, maintenant.

A peine l'elfe avait-il disparu que la jeune fille s'était levée d'un bond, furieuse pour retambouriner à la porte en hurlant:

-ROGUE!!! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR!!! JE VEUX SORTIR!!! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT!!! ROGUE!!!

-Pas la peine de crier mlle Granger, je ne suis pas sourd. Siffla une voix qui provenait de juste derrière sa porte.

-Espèce de... Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle fut instantanément coupée par celle de son professeur:

-Mlle Granger, vous allez me dire ce que vous et vos amis avez fait durant un mois. Sa voix était implacable, mais une douceur s'y était glissée, imperceptiblement. Hermione colla son oreille sur la porte, et répondit elle aussi de manière catégorique:

-Hors de question.

Elle put écouter son souffle pendant un instant, puis il s'acharna:

-Qu'avez-vous fait? Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez avec Potter?

-Je ne vous répondrai pas.

Elle put écouter un soupir, puis d'une voix calme et de nouveau froide, il murmura à travers la cloison:

-Alors je serai obligé d'utiliser la légilimencie.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise:

- Vous êtes vil, affreusement bas, c'est de la violation...

-Qu'avez-vous fait avec Potter? Cette fois, le ton était violent.

-Vous savez que je ne vous répondrai pas Rogue. Fichez-moi la paix. Déclara-t-elle en se poussant de la porte et en allant sa'sseoir sur son lit.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas sortir tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu. Et il tapa du poing sur la porte ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

-Je m'en moque, faites comme il vous plaît! Cria-t-elle, éxaspérée de la tournure des évènements.

Elle n'entendit plus rien et commença à respirer. Mais tout à coup, sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Rogue apparut, menaçant, avec une colère noire dans les yeux. Mais Hermione demeura calme et soutint son regard:

-Mlle Granger, je n'ai pas toute la journée...

-Alors ce n'est pas la peine de gâcher votre temps, vous pouvez partir. Répliqua-t-elle séchement.

-Vous vous croyez brave, n'est-ce pas? Tout à fait le genre d'une Gryffondor, ce courage stupide.

-Fermez-la! Hurla-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise de répondre ainsi au seul professeur universellement craint à Poudlard. Mais elle regretta instantanément, à la vue de la frénésie qui l'emplissait à présent. Il s'avança vers elle et elle recula vers le mur. Plus rapide qu'elle, il la rattrapa et lui aggripa les épaules. Elle se débatit, puis se dégagea. Mais en essayant de s'enfuir, il lui aggripa les poignets en la tenant fermement contre le mur et elle lutta encore plus, mais sans résultats. Alors il la força à le regarder:

-Vous êtes dégôutant. Espèce de monstre!

Elle avait lâché cela d'une telle rage qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il fit cela, mais il la lâcha, pour pouvoir respirer. Il la regarda une ultime fois puis sans mot dire, s'en alla d'un pas rageur de la chambre. Hermione était pantelante. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue resta longtemps assis dans son fauteuil à regarder les flammes danser dans l'âtre et balancer les ombres sur son visage pensif. Il était en train de finir son whisky quand il eut une idée. Mais oui. Il fallait lui parler. Il devait lui parler. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Sans tarder. Il se leva et quitta ses cachots en pressant le pas et se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice. Il sourit intérieurement en découvrant que MacGonagall n'était pas là, se dirigeant vers le fond du bureau, dans la pièce qui était au fond. Il s'approcha du mur et d'un coup sec, enleva la toile poussièreuse qui couvrait le tableau accroché. Le portrait, soudain réveillé fut d'abord aveuglé par la lumière, puis il vit cette ombre, ces cheveux, ce port. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il l'aurait reconnu entre tous:

-Severus.

-Albus. Salua le professeur.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Les mangemorts s'alignèrent face à lui. Il était seul. Mais Voldemort était dans un sentiment d'insécurité terrible. Il avait sentit que son âme avait été trouvée, un bout, quelque part et avait été partiellement détruite. La peur s'accroissait en lui, et il devenait plus furieux, plus virulent et plus cruel chaque jour.

D'un geste, il fit signe à une forme encapuchonnée de s'avancer vers lui. Le mangemort s'inclina et Voldemort s'exprima enfin:

-Mes chers fidèles. Et toi, Lucius. L'homme tressailit légèrement, mais personne ne le vit.

-Qui dans cette assemblée peut deviner en quoi l'homme qui est devant vos yeux a failli? Reprit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse en pointant Lucius du doigt.

-Personne? Son ton était plus sec, plus terrible.

Un silence de mort s'installa rapidement, et tous les regards étaient braqués sur Lucius. Voldemort s'accroupit près de lui en lui souriant, lui relevant le menton pour qu'il affronte son regard:

-Cet homme, expliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante sans quitter le mangemort des yeux, a tout simplement laissé un gamin s'emparer d'un morceau de mon âme.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Voldemort se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Lucius:

-Explique-leur ce que tu devais garder...

Lucius déglutit mais ne dit mot.

-Crucio.

Un hurlement épouvantable s'en suivit, et toute l'assemblée fut fascinée par cette étrange colère, extraordinairement puissante dont faisait preuve le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il souriait avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. Puis il relâcha Lucius qui tituba jusqu'à sa place, prêt à s'effondrer.

-Ce morceau d'âme... cria Voldemort, m'a été volé... Par Harry Potter. Je veux que vous parcouriez le pays à sa recherche, jours et nuits, pas un seul endroit, pas une seule maison, un seul abri qui ne soit fouillé. Et toi Lucius... Il se tourna vers le mangemort. Je veux te voir demain. Avec Rogue.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Que me vaut l'agréable et inattendue visite? Questionna le portrait de l'ancien directeur

-Je... Je dois savoir ce que mijotte Potter. Albus, que lui avez-vous dit avant de mourir?

-Ah, cela Severus, je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Vous m'aviez demandé de le protéger. Vous m'avez demandé de vous tuer pour le protéger! S'insurgea Rogue Quel jeu jouez-vous?

-Harry doit finir sa tâche seul. Le portrait le regarda intensément. Rogue fut perdu dans ses pensées, pour un instant:

-C'est de l'inconcsience de laisser cet imprudent téméraire arrogant déambuler sans protection, vous le savez, Albus. N'est-ce pas? Il appuya ces derniers mots avec une vigueur qui fit sourire le directeur:

-Severus, je te suggère de ne pas chercher trop, la réponse à ta question viendra d'elle-même. Un bonbon? Proposa-t-il simplement.

-Non merci, je hais les sucreries. Rétorqua-t-il en replaçant d'un geste rageur la toile sur le directeur.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Levez-vous! Tout de suite! Cracha-t-il à une Hermione qui dormait recroquevillée au pied du mur.

-Dépêchez-vous, c'est pathétique... asséna-t-il en s'agenouillant prsè d'elle et en la secouant sans ménagement.

-Vous êtes vraiment stupide. Je sais que vous ne dormez pas! Debout! Il eut beau hausser le ton, elle ne se réveilla pas. Il douta un instant, regarda la jeune fille respirer calmement pendant son sommeil, scrutant ses légers mouvements, observant sa poitrine se gonfler doucement puis s'affaisser. Puis avançant sa main sur son front, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était brûlant. Il poussa un soupir de frustration. Et à contrecoeur, la prit dans ses bras pour la poser délicatement sur son lit. Il fit apparaître une couverture et lui posa dessus. Puis amena son fauteuil, un livre et une bouteille de whisky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il se réveilla avec une douleur perçante au bras, lancinante, aïgue, insupportable.

_Il est en colère._

Sans bouger de son fauteuil, il regarda si son élève était réveillée, puis claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître Frokky.

-Occupe-toi d'elle, fais-la manger une soupe, et préviens Mme Pomfrey qu'elle vienne vérifier son état. Elle a dû prendre un coup de froid à se trimbaler dans la nature avec ses amis...

Frokky acquiesça silencieusement puis il prit son congé. Maintenant, il devait faire face à un problème plus grave.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Approche Severus.

Il s'éxécuta sans sourciller.

-J'ai besoin de toi. La langue de Voldemort claqua contre son palais sur le dernier mot.

-Je vous écoute. Répéta Rogue sur un ton monocorde.

-Potter a réussi à détruire un horcruxe dernièrement. Je le sens. Je le sais.

-Duquel s'agit-il? Demanda Rogue. Cette question était risquée, aussi garda -t-il le ton le plus neutre possible

-Le carnet du passeur. Siffla voldemort dont la rage perçait chaque syllabe.

Rogue demeura silencieux.

_C'est pour cela qu'elle est partie. Ils n'y arrivaient pas tous seuls. Potter veut détruire tous les horcruxes avant de s'attaquer à Lui._

-Ce que je ne comprends pas... fit une voix qui sembla soudain sortir de nulle part,... c'est que cet horcruxe n'est pas le premier à avoir disparu. Et que vous n'ayez rien ressenti pour les autres.

-Lucius. Tu es si choquant d'audace. Susurra Voldemort.

-Maître. Nous sommes allés vérifier si cet horcruxe que Potter m'a dérobé était le seul à avoir disparu. Et ce n'est pas le cas.

Voldemort se figea soudain:

-Parle.

Lucius sembla soudain reprendre confiance en lui:

-Vous nous aviez donné une mission à moi et Bellatrix. Et nous l'avons accomplie. A part le carnet du passeur, trois horcruxes ont disparu. Trois qui sont sûrement détruits à l'heure qu'il est..

-Je n'ai rien senti de tout cela. Rien. Ce n'est pas possible... Rogue!

-Oui, mon seigneur? Demanda-t-il le calmement possible.

-Quels sont tes pronostiques. Tu as toujours des hypothèses à me proposer!

Rogue réfléchit un instant. Puis il déclara:

-Peut-être que Harry Potter n'est pas le seul sur la trace des horcruxes...

-Comment? Cela sembla surprendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Peut-être que vous avez ressenti la destruction de cet horcruxe justement parce que c'est Potter qui l'a détruit et qu'il ne pouvait pas masquer son geste. Un sorcier plus expérimenté peut venir à bout des traces que laisse la desctuction d'un horcruxe sur l'âme de la personne concernée.Ainsi, ce serait un sorcier plus malin que Potter qui aurait détruit les trois autres horcruxes.Potter a détruit le quatrième sans avoir qu'il fallait lancer un charme spécifique avant de détruire son horcruxe, un sort qui lui aurait permit de le détruire sans que vous le sachiez.

Voldemort resta immobile pendant un instant, scrutant Rogue comme s'il essayait de parcourir ses pensées. Mais les pensées de l'espion étaient closes. Alors voldemort se rapprocha de Rogue et de Malefoy. Il leur sourit et leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire pour lui.

&&&&&&&&&

-Albus. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils étaient à la recherche des horcruxes. Pourquoi? Rogue avait un air mélancolique. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore le fixa de ses yeux bleus, puis lui sourit:

-Je crois, mon cher Severus que tu as d'autres soucis en tête.

-Répondez! Aboya le professeur, qui ne voulait pas détourner le sujet.

-Severus. Tu sais que Harry doit se débrouiller seul s'il veut avoir une chance contre Voldemort. Tu sais que tu ne peux plus grand chose pour lui, maintenant. Le directeur s'était fait soudain intransigeant. Il savait que Rogue était troublé. Il savait également pourquoi.

-Je... Je...Je ne voudrais pas avoir fait tout ces sacrifices en vain. Je les ai faits pour elle. Ce ton était celui de l'homme blessé. Plus de masque, plus de professeur, plus d'espion.

-Je le sais Severus.

-Son fils doit vivre. Rogue avait les yeux humides, mais il ne pleurerait pas. Pas une seule larme ne franchirait ses yeux si noirs. Rien.

-Si Lily Evans te hante encore, Severus...

-Lily Potter. Rectifia Rogue en sifflant entre ses dents.

Albus resta muet, et cette attitude invita Rogue à se confier:

-Je ne veux jamais l'oublier. Jamais. Je suis responsable de sa mort.

-Ce serait criminel de t'enfermer dans le passé Severus.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Albus. Il n' y a pas d'avenir pour moi. Je suis mort depuis bien longtemps. Je suis mort depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Incorrigible Rogue... (soupir) Enfin, quatrième en route... (je parle des chapitres)... bonne lecture et bonne journée ; )


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiii tout le monde... Merci encore pour les reviews... C'est sympa, parce que de l'autre côté, le oneshot anglais déchaîne les critiques. Heureusement,sans vouloir être chauviniste, les français sont plus sympa... (je suis mal si un anglais qui a lu l'autre fic tombe là-dessus...)

A/N: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Harry Potter, même si je les ai demandés en cadeau pour Noêl...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se leva, la tête lourde et la respiration saccadée. Elle était dans son lit et personne aux alentours. Mais la porte était restée ouverte. La jeune Gryffondor bondit hors du lit, rassembla ses affaires très rapidement, et s'apprêta à partir. Elle traversa ensuite les appartements de Rogue, furieuse contre lui. Elle ne le reverrait plus. Définitivement. Elle se glissa hors de cachots et longea les murs ans les couloirs. Il faisait nuit dehors, nuit noire. Elle fit extrêmemnt attention en passant entre les grilles du château. Puis comme elle ne savait pas où Harry et Ron pouvaient bien être, elle se décida à aller à Pré-Au-Lard et de là-bas, envoyer un hibou pour qu'ils viennent la chercher. Ron savait transplaner maintenant.

Elle atteint les Trois Balais où elle demanda à Rosmerta de l'héberger quelques temps. Rosmerta, très étonnée, lui demanda si elle ne devait pas être à Poudlard à cette heure-ci. Hermione lui lança un regard sombre et en baissant la voix, elle se pencha vers son oreille:

-Je dois accomplir une mission.

Rosmerta ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de l'amener discrètement à l'étage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_S'ils ont réussi à détruire le carnet, cela veut dire qu'ils doivent sûrement être atteints par la malédiction. D'où ses colères, à elle, qui étaient impressionnantes. Et d'où son état fébrile._

Rogue était devant Mme Pomfrey qui était revenue à l'infirmerie pour chercher un remède pour Hemione. Elle allait retourner lui administrer quand Rogue était apparu sur le seuil de l'infirmerie et avait commencé à lui poser des questions assez curieuses sur les symptômes qu'elle avait découverts de son côté:

-J'ai remarqué que les sorts de soins basiques ne marchaient pas du premier coup, mais ce n'est rien de grave, juste la fatigue, je pense.

-Certainement. Se contenta de dire le professeur qui continuait de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Elle est malade alors. Et il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle se mette en colère. Il faut également retrouver Potter. Albus avait raison. Je ne peux plus grand chose pour lui à présent. Mais ce que je peux encore faire, je le ferai.

Il prit congé de l'infirmière et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers les cachots. Mais avant de pénétrer dans ses propres appartements, il respira bien profondément, fermement décidé à la réveiller gentiment. Enfin, le plus gentiment possible pour lui dans son état. Non. Gentiment.

Il avait réussi à se calmer. Sa respiration était redevenue normale. Aussi son coeur s'arrêta soudain de battre à la vue du départ évident de la jeune fille. Les portes de l'armoires étaient encore ouvertes, le bureau était à moitié vide. Elle avait étalé ses livres pour choisir ceux qu'elle avit emmené, ils étaient encore en désordre. Il s'approcha du lit défait et son coeur battit encore plus vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était encore chaud. Laissant sa main carresser les draps vide, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais il était perdu. Il alla donc retrouver le portrait. Le vieil homme. Et les bonbons.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione envoya un hibou à Harry et Ron. Puis elle soupira. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix? C'était étrange. Elle avait toujours eu peur de son professeur. Comme tout le monde. Mais il était rare qu'elle ait des comportements aussi spontanés et irréfléchis.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang?_

_Il m'aurait séquestrée, il est brutal, et il n'a aucune sympathie pour moi. Après tout, je suis plus sereine avec Ron et Harry._

_Il m'a protégée._

_Il m'a fait mal._

_Il m'a fait très mal. Et pas qu'aux poignets._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Albus, j'aurais pu être avec eux... Vous saviez, non? Qu'ils sont touchés par la malédiction?

-Severus...

-Pourquoi?

-Severus...

-Pourquoi?

Rogue avait hurlé cela de sa voix grave et tapé du poing sur la table qui le séparait du portrait du directeur. Il tremblait de rage.

-Parce que maintenant, en plus d'être maudits, ils sont poursuivis sans relâche par Ses serviteurs. Et connaissant Potter, ils seront bientôt dans Ses mains.

-Harry et Ron doivent porter cette malédiction en eux, s'ils veulent atteindre le dernier horcruxe,...

-Il ne s'agit pas que d'eux.

Le directeur leva un sourcil, curieux.

-Granger est aussi touchée. Et elle est partie les rejoindre. Alors qu'ici elle était en sécurité! Rogue avait fait bien attention à articuler ses mots, de manière menaçante. Mais Albus eut un léger sourire qui disparut aussitôt et il demanda au professeur:

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Severus?

-Il faut les retrouver. Les soigner.

-Tu ne peux pas, tu le sais, ils sont quelque part dans la nature.

-Alors je dois être le pemier à les retrouver.

Il s'apprêta à remettre la toile sur le directeur, mais il entendit la voix de celui-ci lui dire:

-Une dernière question Severus. Pourquoi cette tâche de veiller sur _eux _te prend-t-elle tellement à coeur, tout à coup?

Rogue le fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis il répondit:

-Parce que vous n'êtes plus là pour _les_ empêcher de ruiner vos plans. Albus. Il replaça la toile et sen alla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione, pourquoi tu pleures?

Harry et Ron étaient arrivés précipitamment, ils s'étaient jetés sur leur amie, pour voir si elle allait bien.

Quand ils avaient reçu le hibou d'Hermione, ils n'avaient pas compris. Elle voulait les rejoindre? Si Hermione n'était plus à Poudlard, qu'elle leur envoyait une missive qui suintait l'agitation, cela ne présumait rien de bon. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir à la légère. Elle avait dû avoir un problème avec ce batârd graisseux des cachots. Il avait dû la pousser à bout, psychologiquemnt, physiquement... Peut-être même qu'il l'avait emmené à une réunion de mangemorts... Ils étaient au beau milieu de leurs recherches, mais ils prirent leurs affaires et transplanèrent aussitôt.

Hermione, en les voyant si inquiets, se mit à pleurer en souriant. Ses amis ne l'avait pas oubliée. Ils étaient là pour elle. Ils ne l'abandonnerait pas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dès qu'il fut de retour dans ses cachots, Rogue soupira, se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et lentement, prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, puis se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il allait préparer les ingrédients. Il le devait.

Il passa la nuit entière dans son laboratoire, et le matin, il en ressortit les yeux las, le visage fermé et menaçant. Il prit encore plus de points qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ne donna aucune détention. Les élèves restaient le plus calme possible, comprenant que quand l'air était à l'orage, mieux ne valait-il pas attiser les foudres.

Enfin, quand il eut fini ses cours, il s'autorisa à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, allumer un feu, prendre un verre de whisky et il eut mal. Mais son visage resta de marbre.

C'était de sa faute si elle était partie.

C'était de sa faute si elles étaient parties.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon ok la dernière phrase est un peu difficile à comprendre... En fait, pour ceux qui y comprendraient keudchie, il parlait du départ d' Hermione (il se sent très très coupable) et de celui de Lily, qui s'est détournée de lui il y a fort fort longtemps pour aller avec James... ... Je vous assure que j'ai rien fumé avant d'écrire...Parole de scout.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je verrai demain, s'ils lèvent le blocus, je suis en galère et c'est pour dans perpet', sinon, ba c'est pour très prochainement. Je laisserai un review pour vous tenir au courant.

PS: Jamais été scout.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everybody... Merkiii pour vos tites reviews, très très sympa, qui m'ont d'ailleurs influencées dans mon emploi du temps aujourd'hui...résultat, j'ai voté à la fac pi chui vite rentrée pour continuer... bref, je suis en train de pourir mon forfait pour savoir si le blocage continue ou pas, vu que le dépouillement des votes se fait en ce moment-même...

A/N: Je ne possède pas les personnages de JKR... grande grande déesse de l'imagination... Snif.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Barjow, de Barjow and Burke, se tenait derrière son comptoir, dans sa boutique sombre. Le vent dehors balayait la rue d'un tourbillon de neige. Décembre avançait, et le jour déclinait. Il alluma quelques chandelles et entendit que quelqu'un entrait dans sa boutique. Il essaya de passer sa main dans ses cheveux huileux, mais la personne qui était entrée l'atteint avant même qu'il ne pût finir de s'apprêter.

-Mr Barjow. Je viens chercher ce que j'ai commandé.

-Très bien, je vais le chercher de ce pas. Sourit-il aimablement.

Il longea le couloir étroit qui menait jusqu'à son arrière boutique et parmi les cartons entassés, il saisit un petit paquet, soigneusement emballé. Il eut un sourire mauvais puis revint avec derrière le comptoir:

-Il m'a fallu du temps pour le fabriquer. Je n'avais pas l'original devant les yeux...

-Ce sera tout. Siffla Malefoy en prenant vivement le paquet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Rogue se réveilla, ce matin-là, il poussa un énorme soupir. Deux bouteilles de whisky gisaient à côté de lui, et sa tête tournait dangereusement. Il prit sa baguette, et articula assez difficilement le sort anti-gueule de bois, avant de reprendre ses esprits, de maugréer et de se diriger vers sa classe de première année.

Il passa une matinée éxécrable, les premières années avaient fait exploser plusieurs chaudrons, parce qu'il leur avait donné du venin de boa au lieu du venin de couleuvre européenne à mettre dans leur potion. Cet incident fut abordé par MacGonagall durant le déjeuner:

-Severus, que se passe-t-il, vous semblez... elle ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle rencontra le regard noir d'un professeur pâle, tremblant, fatigué et relativement en colère.

-Je semble aller le mieux du monde, Minerva.rétorqua-t-il séchement.

-Ce matin, l'icident avec...elle avait poursuivit sa phrase en sachant très bien qu'elle risquait d'attiser sa colère bien plus encore.

-Avec vos gryffondors qui font exploser les chaudrons parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour suivre les consignes?

MacGonagall eut un air outré, elle répliqua aussi sèchement que lui:

-Il n'y avait pas que des gryffondors qui ont fait exploser leur chaudron. Apparemment, plusieurs de vos petits serpentards n'ont pas fait preuve de cet esprit malin que vous vantez à tort et à travers!

Rogue qui buvait son jus de citrouille, le recracha de surprise. Elle le cherchait.

-Quel est votre problème, exactement, Minerva? Éructa-t-il.

-VOUS avez un problème, Severus, et êtes trop fier pour vouloir vous en débarassez...

-Je ne peux PAS m'en débarasser! Fit-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Le goblet de jus de citrouille tomba par terre.

Plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête vers la dispute qui prenait place à la table des professeurs entre la directrice et le Maître des Potions.

MacGonagall soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, puis murmura:

-Nous en reparlerons. Soyez-en sûr.

Rogue se leva et quitta la table, ses pas le menèrent droit au portrait de l'ancien directeur:

-Albus.

-Severus.

-Je deviens fou.

-Je sais. Albus avait un air de douleur répandu sur ses traits, et hocha faiblement la tête.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec la dernière classe de la journée, il passa à son laboratoire où bouillonait une potion bleuâtre, dans un petit chaudron alimenté d'un feux vif. Il se pencha dessus et ajouta encore un ingrédient, avant de tourner, tourner, tourner la mixture avec une louche. Sa respiration était calme, mais il bouillonait d'incertitudes et doutes, à l'intérieur de lui-même.

_Il faut que je sois le premier à les retrouver. S'il les retrouve avant moi, tout est fichu._

_Les retouver? Ou La retrouver? _

_Les retrouver!_

Il était tard quand il rejoint ses appartements en soupirant.

Et il reprit une bouteille de whisky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-HARRY!! Je l'ai trouvé!

Ron hurlait, il était seul devant les ruines de la maison des derniers descendants de Serpentard, les Gaunt. Personne aux alentours, que la neige éparse, les arbres ondulant sous le vent, et le froid qui mordait les trois amis.

Harry et Hermione accoururent à lui. Au dessus de leur trois têtes lévitait une clé. Elle était ancienne, visiblement, et même rouillée, on pouvait lire des inscriptions dessus. Elle était entourée d'un étrange halo vert pâle. Ils se tinrent là, silencieux, ne savant pas trop quoi faire, ni comment procéder.Puis la voix de Ron brisa le silence:

-Mes amis, nous venons de trouver la clé de l'horcruxe que nous cherchons depuis 15 jours... Bravo...

-Ron! Soupirèrent ses deux amis.

-Quoi? J'essayait de réchauffer l'atmosphère... marmonna-t-il.

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de l'horcruxe et plusieurs disputes avaient en effet ralenti recherches, les fatiguant de plus en plus.

Hermione s'essaya:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-C'est évident, Hermione, nous devons la prendre. Harry avait répliqué plus séchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Hermione se renfrogna et laissa Harry essayer de s'emparer de la clé.

Il la saisit doucement, puis se retourna vers les deux autres, avant de se décontracter.

Ron eut un bref sourire:

-Et maintenant on fait quoi?

-Il faudrait pouvoir lire ce qu'il ya gravé dessus. Hermione prit violemment la clé des mains de Harry pour essayer de déchiffrer.

-Hey, calme-toi, Hermione... commença Harry

-Ouais, c'est pas un bouquin de potions! Continua Ron, très sarcastique.

-Vraiment très drôle, Ronald, je suis morte de rire. Assèna-t-elle.

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, vu ta tête on dirait Rogue qui voit sa sale tête graisseuse dans un miroir.

Cracha-t-il.

Hermione eut un regard furibond:

-JE T'INTERDIT DE L'INSULTER!!! hurla-t-elle.

-Attends, c'est pas à cause de lui que tu nous as apellé? Lui aussi avait le regard noir. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas faire:

-PARCE QUE VOUS M'AVIEZ ABANDONEE !!!!

-ON T'A DIT MILLE FOIS QU'ON N'AVAIT PAS LE CHOIX!! hurla Ron à son tour. Harry s'interposa avant qu'ils aient pu dire autre chose, il sentait quelque chose dans l'air, et la dispute n'aidait pas à apaiser ce malaise croissant:

-La ferme, tous les deux vous allez nous faire repérer! Siffla-t-il.

Il se retounèrent vers lui le regard furibond, et commençèrent à s'en prendre à lui:

TOI C'EST PAS LE MOMENT, ON PEUT MEME PAS DISCUTER TRANQUILLEMENT! S'écria Ron qui rentrait dans une colère noire.

Ils virent les arbres s'agiter tout à coup, follement, tout autour d'eux et ils se collèrent les uns sur les autres.

-RON! Hurlèrent Hermione et Harry en même temps, TRANSPLANE!!!

Ron prit leurs mains, et alors que des silhouettes sombres apparaissaient, ils transplanèrent, avec la clé.

Ils réapparurent dans un bois sombre, relativement protégé du vent, avec rien. Toutes leurs affaires étaient restées là bas, sous la cape d'invisbilité. Ils se laissèrent tous tomber, chancelant, la respiration saccadée, et reprirent leur souffle, malgré le froid qui assèchait leur gorge. Enfin, Harry se leva, se mit entre les deux, et très faiblement, leur dit:

-Nous irons reprendre les affaires tut à l'heure. Et ensuite nous nous pencherons sur le problème de la clé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vous avez bu Severus.

Noël approchait, et c'était la veille des vacances. Beaucoup d'élèves resteraient à Poudlard, les familles semblaient penser que malgré tout, c'était un lieu sûr. La neige et le froid s'installaient stablement, tandis que la nuit était tombée. Et MacGonagall était venue pour lui parler de son problème.

Elle entra dans ses appartemments après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse quand elle avait toqué à la lourde porte de bois. Et elle découvrit un Maître des Potions affalé sur son fauteuil, profondément pensif, qui tenait encore une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide, tandis que deux autres gisaient par terre.

-Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation d'entrer il me semble. Articula-t-il difficilement sans quitter les flammes des yeux.

MacGonagall s'assit dans le canapé près de lui:

-Severus, où est Hermione?

-Partie... il baissa la tête vers sa bouteille et but encore une gorgée. MacGonagall le laissa faire, mais reprit doucement:

-Partie?

-Oui, partie! Fit-il, sa voix était remplie de colère, mais aussi de chagrin, chose que la directrice avait rarement entendu chez son collègue. Partie, tout comme Lily...

-Oh, Severus... soupira MacGonagall.

-Je lui ai fait peur. Elle a peur de moi. Et je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne peux pas m'attacher à elle. Je suis irrémédiablement lié à Lily. Il n'y a qu'elle. Il n'y a personne d'autre! Il avait aboyé cette dernière phrase comme pour se convaincre lui-même. MacGonagall le laissa continuer:

-Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il la demande, elle est à portée de sa main, et je suis impuissant. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à elle. JE NE VEUX PAS! Il avait hurlé et envoyé sa bouteille de whisky dans les flammes, cela produit une explosion qui ne le fit pas réagir, alors que la directrice bondit, les yeux horrifiés.

-Severus, venez avec moi.

Elle lui prit la main, et il la laissa faire, ivre, et déchiré. Elle l'installa dans son lit, lui fit apparaître une couverture, et tout en lui souriant, elle ramassa les bouteilles de whisky avant de s'en aller discrètement.

Après s'être débarassée des bouteilles, elle se pressa, abasourdie des révélations du professeur, et un peu honteuse de les avoir récoltées par le biais de l'alcool. Elle aurait pu éxécuter un sortilège de sobriété. Mais elle savait qu'avec lui, elle n'aurait jamais pu savoir ce qui lui rongeait l'esprit. Retournant dans son bureau, elle aussi, souleva la toile:

-Albus, j'ai besoin de vous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue alcolo... qui l'eut crû... ralalala... (Pi surtout du whisky, c'est pas le meilleur truc, question alcool...)

Next chapitre en cours, je l'aurai probablement fini ce soir... (Mais oui, ce soir, vous avez bien lu, sisi...) MAIS très tard!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey...voilà, comme je l'ai expliqué à Tohran..., le blocus est encore de mise sauf que... Les profs contrattaquent!!! Ils nous foutent la pression pour qu'on révise parce qu'on va pas réussir nos partielles en dessinant des bisounours... Bref, mon premier voyage à la BU commence demain. Ca m'arrache vraiment le coeur de bosser, mais bon...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais quand même publier les chapitres, le plus vite possible. Mais avec en acompte une tonne de travail...Oui, moi aussi j'adorais le blocus...

A/N: Je ne possède pas les persos de JKR... ni les bottes de ma meilleure amie que je taxe depuis trois mois... Relativisons... bon, je vais sûrement bientôt lui rendre...

&&&&&&&&

Rogue entra dans le bureau de MacGonagall alors qu'elle était occupée à son bureau, concentrée sur un feuillet. Elle fut d'abord surprise que la personne qui était entrée ne se soit pas annonçée, puis s'apprêtant à fustiger l'intru, elle releva la tête, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher son feuillet:

-Severus! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

-Vos gryffondors! Sa voix était glaçée et cinglante. Elle n'autorisait aucune autre question.

Rogue était blanc, de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux, yeux qui étaient rouges, et il semblait qu'il avait maigri. Son aspect, qui avait toujours été inquiétant, était devenu effrayant, et les élèves s'écartaient de lui dans les couloirs. Sa hargne avait pris de la vigueur, il était plus incisif, plus virulent que d'habitude. Janvier venait de commencer, il venait de finir sa potion.

Pour éviter toute autre question impertinente, Rogue poursuivit avec le même timbre sec et cinglant:

-Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Albus. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines.

MacGoganall se leva de son bureau tout en le regardant d'un air stupéfait, puis elle sortit, sans rien dire.

Il se dirigea dans la pièce du fond et enleva la toile d'un coup sec.

-Albus?

-Oui, Severus?

-Je vais me mettre sur leurs traces.

-Si tu pars, il nous faut un remplaçant, alors... Le directeur souriait et ses yeux pétillaient. Mais Rogue demeura ferme:

-J'en ai parlé à Minerva il y a...

-Trois semaines, je sais.

Rogue eut un air étonné:

-Elle vient vous voir?

-Oui, de temps en temps. Déclara Albus en regardant le plafond. Puis, retournant son regard intense sur Severus, et le fixant bien dans les yeux, il ajouta plus gravement:

-Et plus souvent depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'elle ne t'a pas vu sortir de tes cachots.

Rogue soutint son regard en articulant d'une voix soudain très doucereuse:

-Y aurait-il quelque chose, Albus, que vous essairiez de me faire comprendre?

-Severus, ce n'est pas en t'enfuyant de la réalité de ce monde que tu affronteras tes dilemmes et tes peurs...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Albus. Répliqua sèchement Rogue, qui avait parfaitement compris. Albus le savait aussi. Son message était passé, il sourit et comme pour clôturer ces au revoirs, il demanda joyeusement:

-Un bonbon?

Exaspéré, le professeur remit la toile en grognant.

&&&&&&&&&&

-HERMIONE, JE TE CONSEILLE DE TE LA BOUCLER, CETTE CLE, C'EST MOI QUI L'AI DECOUVERTE!!!

Ron hurlait de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'il ne voulait pas passer la clé de l'horcruxe. Hermione, folle de rage, et la voix trop rauque pour continuer le manège incessant qui durait depuis une heure au moins, le giffla. Le coup partit, puissant, rempli de toute la colère et la rage accumulées.

-MAIS T'ES FOLLE!!! hurla Harry. QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE LE GIFFLER COMME CA?!?

-BON SANG, HARRY, CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE VOUS REPETE QUE LA CLE EST ILLISIBLE! ON NE PEUT PLUS RIEN FAIRE!!!

Hermione était rouge, et elle se sentait de moins en moins bien. Elle dut s'appuyer à l'arbre le plus proche, tant elle était pantelante. Elle sentait son coeur qui s'embalait, mais ne pouvait que frémir d'une colère encore plus éblouissante en entendant Ron, le regard habité d'une frénésie, lui beugler:

-OUAIS, A MON AVIS, TU REVES DE RENTRER A POUDLARD... IL TE MANQUE LE BATARD GRAI...

-TU LA FERME, RONALD! Elle avait coupé son ami, avec plus de force qu'elle ne s'était imaginée. Elle se sentit encore plus mal.

-DEPUIS QUAND T'ES DU COTE DE ROGUE, TOI? S'écria Harry en regardant Hermione qui se crispait sous la douleur.Il ne voulait pas la blesser. En temps normal, il ne lui aurait jamais hurlé dessus comme ça. Mais il était habité par une fureur qui lui faisait perdre toute logique et tous ses repères. Il ne voyait pas Hermione, la respiration de plus en plus difficile, fulminante et sous l'effet de la douleur, s'affaisser un peu plus contre l'arbre.

Harry continua, la même fureur dans le regard, et qui faisait résonner sa voix comme une menace dans tout ce paysage si calme dans sa prison de neige:

-COMMENT OSES-TU AIDER QUELQU'UN QUI A TUE DUMBLEDORE? UN TRAITRE!!

-ARRETE!! Hurla-t-elle. Son coeur lâcha soudain, et elle s'effondra, en crachant du sang, partout autour d'elle, sur la neige immaculée, n'ayant que pour dernière image avant le néant deux amis déchaînés qui pantelaient eux aussi...

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT... le cri de Ronfut alors beaucoup plus terrible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Janvier avançait. Les couches de neige s'accumulaient les unes sur les autres, et le froid s'appesantissait sur tout le paysage, balayé de temps en temps par des tourbillons de flocons.

Les ruines se dressaient tristement près des arbres, et, bien plus profondément dans les fourrés, à l'abri dans le bois sombre, une silhouette, toute aussi noire que la nuit qui sévissait, regardait les empreintes de pas, et les traces évidentes d'un camp provisoire. Elle n'étaient pas si fraîches.

L'homme grimaça, avant de grelotter, puis transplana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione, tu as trouvé?

-Oui, je sais... Hermione répondait aux garçons qui étaient partis chercher de la nourriture dans un magasin moldu. Sa voix était faible et elle-même tremblait. Mais l'état de Ron était pire que le sien. Il était blanc et ne disait plus rien, se sentant tout chaud, comme s'il avait la fièvre.

-Tu veux dire que t'y es arrivée? S'écria un Harrry assez fatigué, mais très soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle savait précisément où aller, où ils devaient aller pour trouver l'horcruxe.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit faiblement. Elle avait réussi à force de travail acharné, à deviner les symboles gravés sur la clé. Ils indiquaient l'endroit qui était sensé l'accueillir. Et Hermione eut, depuis une semaine, sa première nuit de repos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une cape glissait depuis cinq minutes sans discontinuer sur le sol neigeux d'une forêt sombre. Le marcheur faisait des pas amples, et prudents. La moindre trace, il recherchait la moindre trace. Une faible lueur tremblait au bout de sa baguette. Et lui-même se sentait mordu par le froid, bien qu'il soit à l'abri du vent entre les arbres. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et d'un mouvement très lent, qui traduisait une extrême vigilance, il se baissa sur le sol givré, touchant de ses doigts de lègères traces de sang.

Cette fois-ci, elles étaient un peu plus fraîches.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils y étaient. L'édifice était grand, terni et branlant. De toute évidence, personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis un bon nombre d'années. Hermione prit sa baguette, et Harry et Ron l'imitèrent. Sans dire un seul mot, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment lugubre.

Les pièces étaient poussièreuses, vides, et il semblait que la maison hurlait quand le vent s'infiltrait par les fentes des fenêtres brisées, ou des tuiles délabrées.

Ils grimpèrent les étages, en prenant bien soin de laisser le moins possible de traces, et en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un large couloir, qui donnait sur plusieurs chambres, dont certaines avaient les portes grandes ouvertes. Ils cherchèrent une pièce, SA chambre. Celle où il avait été enfermé pendant plusieurs années, quand il était trop petit pour aller à Poudlard. Là où avait commencée son irrésistible ascension vers le désir de pouvoir.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron tomba sur une porte fermée, fermée à clé.

-Elle est ici. C'est sa chambre! Il avait pronocé cela comme un murmure, mais assez vigoureusement pour que ses amis se pressent à ses côtés, face à la porte fermée.

Harry sortit la clé de sa poche, la placa délicatement dans la serrure, puis avec un hoquet de surprise la lâcha. Elle s'était animée et avait ouvert la porte toute seule.

Il entrèrent dans une chambre totalement vide. Les volets étaient fermés, la fenêtre était en bon état et ne laissait pas passer le vent, malgré la poussière.

Et au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une pensine.

Ils s'approchèrent et s'accroupirent devant elle, n'osant la toucher, tandis qu'elle projettait des reflets argentés sur eux.

-Que doit-on faire?

Hermione était très fatiguée.

-C'est évident! On doit la tuer aussi.

Ron avait prit un ton agressif. Mais ses amis étaient tellement las et engourdis qu'ils ne firent pas attention à la tonalité de sa voix.

Harry rencontra leurs regards et se leva. Il les aida à se relevr aussi, puis ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois silencieusement, avant d'envoyer un flash de lumière verte sur la pensine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Debout devant le batiment, un homme encapuchonné scrutait la maison. Il se pencha ensuite par terre, et vit les traces de trois personnes. Elles venaient d'êtres déposées. Il soupira puis entra dans l'ancien orphelinat, sa baguette dégainée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort était en train de parler à Queudver quand il ressentit un déchirement. Une douleur, non physique, mais bien profonde. Comme si son âme avait encore été arrachée.

_Ils l'ont trouvé. Ils ont trouvé la pensine._

Il hurla alors et l'écho de ce cri terrible se répandit hors de la maison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils se sentirent trèd bizarres, tout à coup. Comme si le sang s'était ralenti, presque arrêté. Leur vision commença à brouiller, leur tête leur faisait mal, et ils firent des gestes moin précis. Des gestes pour essayer de se rattraper dans leur chute. Ils tombèrent tous les trois, à terre, dans un bruit sourd, au milieu de la pièce. Inanimés.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il avait entendu quelque chose tomber à l'étage, et grimpa les escaliers le plus discrètement possible, le coeur battant. Il vit ce couloir avec toutes ces portes et commença à jeter un coup d'oeil sur toutes les pièces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les narines du Seigneur des Ténèbres se dilatissaient sous a respiration iirégulière. Il avait encore mal. Il devait réagir.

Il releva sa manche et prenant sa baguette, il l'enfonça profondément sur la marque.

Ils viendraient tous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'homme, courant à travers les pièces, redoutait ce qui l'attendait. Ils étaient là. Ils leur était arrivé quelque chose.

Arrivé à mi-chemin, il entendit un gémissement dans la pièce du fond. Son coeur s'arrêta une seconde de battre, puis il s'élança vers la pièce.

Mais soudain, il grogna et ses traits se crispèrent.

Sa marque le brûlait. Comme jamais. Il dut s'arrêter, et déglutissant, regarda une dernière fois la pièce du fond avec un regard suppliant, avant de transplaner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, fin du chapitre... Course-poursuite haletante... Ouf.

Allez, c'est fini pour ce soir...

Demain, je publirai la suite sûrement dans la soirée...

Parole de scout.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody!!! Allez, je vous met la suite trèstrès vite, pour que vous ne restiez pas sur votre faim.

Je tiens quand même à tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews trèstrès encourageantes... et m'excuser pour le ti retard...Voila la suite!!!

A/N: Je ne possède pas le droit de garde des persos de JKR...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils étaient tous alignés devant lui, tous encapuchonés, tous la tête baissée, tous sentait sa fureur et sa douleur émaner vicieusement de son corps, nerveux, à quelques pas d'eux.

Il ne dit pas un mot quand il désigna de sa baguette l'un d'entre eux. Et personne ne put se méprendre sur le sort du mangemort.

Ils l'entendèrent hurler de douleur, puis l'implorer, pleurer, tout en hurlant plus fort, encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne rauque de trop de supllications et qu'elle ne s'étouffe dans de petits sanglots, pour finalement s'éteindre.

Ils sentaient encore la marque leur brûler le bras, c'était très douloureux, mais pour certains, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui les attendaient.

Voldemort désigna cinq autres mangemorts, et leur torture sembla durer une éternité. Personne ne pouvait bouger, parler, tourner la tête. Tous étaient paralysés devant ce flot de souffrance. Les cinq mangemorts hurlèrent à la mort, mais personne ne le vit, ne vit leur identité, cat tous les visages étaient courbés, certains se crispaient sous l'effort psychologique à effectuer pour supportercette torture qui les conduisit, tout comme le premier mangemort, à la mort.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Potter n'est pas tombé dans mon piège. Voldemort regardait les flammes de ses yeux rouges ardents. Il avait la voix affreusement calme. Il fallait le rassurer.

Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber dans la nuit, bien que Rogue et Malefoy ne purent le voir. On était le 2 février.

Rogue restait en retrait et écoutait.

_Tu étais à deux doigts de les retrouver. _

_Ils étaient là, dans cette pièce._

_Hermione..._

_Non, ce n'est pas elle qui a gémit!_

_Tu les a cherché si longtemps. _

_Regarde comme tu es blanc._

_Livide._

_S'il les retrouve avant moi, je..._

_Calme-toi. _

-En quoi n'est-il pas tombé dans votre piège? Demanda Malefoy, curieux.

Voldemort lui fit volte-face et ses yeux rouges ardents rencontrèrent ceux gris et froids de son magemort. Il lui sourit avidement et d'un seul coup, retourna une réponse glaciale:

-Il aurait dû regarder dans la pensine. La pensine avait été truquée pour qu'il soit curieux de voir ce qu'elle contenait...S'il avait regardé dedans, il aurait été aspiré ici, en ma compagnie. Et il n'aurait pas pû détruire l'horcruxe.

-Ingénieux... murmura Malefoy.

-Tu n'imagines pas... Tonna la voix claire de Voldemort. Il marqua une pause, pour replacer son regrd sur les flammes qui jaillissaient avec férocité dans l'âtre. Puis murmura comme pour se parler à lui-même:

-Je me demande pourquoi Potter n'a pas été attiré... Ce sortilège de désir était puissant...

_Il était tellement fatigué, lui et ... Ses amis! Qu'ils n'ont pu se demander s'il fallait regarder dedans. Encore un des symptômes de la malédiction. Ils s'affaiblissent trop vite à mon avis..._

-Que dis-tu Severus? Je ne t'entends pas.

Cette voix le frappa de plein fouet, comme une claque. Il se calma, puis prenant une grande respiration, il regarda dehors et laisa sa voix parcourir la pièce sombre:

-Cet horcruxe seul ne pouvait arrêter Potter. Mais il a la malédiction du passeur, avec ... Son ami. Weasley. Si je me souviens bien, c'est ce qu'il doit porter en lui pour atteindre le dernier...

Malefoy, heureux, le coupa séchement, fier d'annoncer au maître:

-J'ai la pièce que vous aviez demandée, maître. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à 'utiliser maintenant...

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Rogue sentit l'air devenir peu à peu respirable autour de lui, l'ambiance devenait plus apaisée. Voldemort souriait, seul dans son fauteuil face au feu. Il le savait.

Il aimait ce qu'il allait faire à Potter. Il aimait la façon dont il allait le piéger. Et sans aucun doute, il rêvait de sa réaction face à l'incommensurable surprise du garçon, quand il prendrait conscience de son erreur. Oui, Voldemort se délectait des erreurs des autres. Et il se délectait d'autant plus que cette erreur serait basique. Mais mortelle.

Mais, Rogue, qui commençait à sentir comme une sorte de bonne humeur, s'alarma soudain, en voyant le fauteuil lentement pivoter.

Voldemort ne rêvait que devant les flammes d'un feu. Quand il ne les regardait pas, il agissait.

-Severus, je veux la fille quand Potter sera là, il voudrait sans doute avoir un aperçu de la mort douloureuse qui l'attend, avant de la subir...

_Contrôle-toi, bon sang ! Contrôle-toi !!! _

_Respire. Respire. Respire._

-Il sera fait selon vos désirs, mon seigneur.

Et Voldemort put retourner à ses flammes, à ses rêves, qu'il sentait se réaliser.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pro..Profe...

La voix d'Hermione trembla, et elle s'éteignit très vite. Mais elle avait sourit. Il regarda rapidement si Harry et Ron étaient blessés, s'ils allaient bien, puis les fit tous transplaner devant les grilles du château, avant de jeter un _Lévi Corpus _sur les deux garçons.

Il se pencha néanmoins sur une Hermione qui gîsait sans vie dans la neige. Elle était si pâle. Si froide. Sa peau était glaçée. Son visage défait par la fatigue, et son corps si frêle, maintenant qu'elle était faible.

Il la pris dans ses bras, tendrement, puis les amena tous les trois au château, pour voir la directrice te Pomfery en sortir en courant. Elles avaient l'air paniquées.

-Severus! Que s'est-il passé?

Rogue qui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, grogna quelque chose comme « Vous voulez un bonbon? » et laissa les femmes prendre Harry et Ron en charge. Cependant, il leur jeta un regard glaçé lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre Hermione aussi.

-Je la garde. Elle est sous ma responsabilité.

Les deux femmes soupirèrent puis dans l'urgence, se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie avec les corps des deux amis.

&&&&&&

Hermione crût qu'elle avait rêvé. Rogue s'était penché sur elle, et avait eu un soupir de soulagement, un énorme soupir de soulagement. Puis il avait fait nuit. Tout était flou, elle ne savait plus très bien. Elle ne savait plus trop.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle découvrit d'abord qu'elle était dans un lit. Dans un lit?

Dans le lit des appartement des Rogue. Celui qu'il lui avait mis à disposition lors de son dernier séjour dans ses appartements.

Cela remontait à tellement longtemps. On était en février. Elle l'avait quitté précipitamment en décembre.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? Elle ne savait plus. Il devait lui avoir fait très mal. Et pas qu'aux poignets. Elle se leva doucement, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent soudain sous elle. Elle eut un vertige et s'accrocha fermement à son lit pour éviter de tomber.

Mais déjà deux mains la maintenèrent fermement.Elle ferma les yeux un quart de seconde avant de se retourner, et d'affronter un regard fermé:

-Restez au lit.

-Je... Ne... Veux...

Elle avait tenté d'articuler quelques mots mais elle fut soudain prise d'une toux terrible. Elle toussa, toussa, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait fermement sur le lit, elle sentait les deux mains s'accrocher plus fermement à elle.

Elle cracha quelques gouttes de sang. Puis d'autres, plus conséquentes. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Bientôt, la chambre fut tapissée de jets de sang. Une petite flaque par terre, du sang sur les draps, le mur, l'étagère. Du sang sur elle. Et du sang sur lui.

Il était livide, mais la maintenait fermement, pour ne pas qu'elle s'affaisse, restant calme, malgré son anxiété croissante. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il le savait. Il attendait, se rendant malade à rester impuissant, immobile, à regarder la jeune fille cracher, tousser, saigner. Du sang sur ses lèvres si douces. Et son visage qui s'empourprait, ses yeux qui s'exhorbitaient, ses mains qui se prenaient la gorge, et ses spasmes, et ses pleurs, ses sanglots brisés. Et il tenait bon. Il restait de glaçe. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Puis, elle eut un cri étranglé, crachant plus de sang, beaucoup plus. Et elle s'affaissa, entre ses bras. Il ferma les yeux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si, si, les humains aiment le suspense. Hermione est-elle encore en vie? Mon blocus va-t-il s'arrêter?... RALALALA!!!

Next chapter...Demain soir, même heure? (soyez rassurés, je serai ptet un ti peu en retard sur l'heure, vu que le prochain chapitre sera plus côstôôô... Oui, je sais, il était temps... Allez, bonne soirée, journée, aprèm, matinée...etc...


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou!!! Merci pour toutes les tites reviews, elles sont sympas... Et pour couronner le tout, BLOCUS jusqu'à MARDI!!!!!! Au demeurant, ce chapitre reste un peu important, non pas tant par les retrouvailles d'Hermione avec ce cher Rogue... Que parce qu'il explique (vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Voldy n'a pas senti qu'on avait tué ses horcruxes jusqu'à ce que les trois potes commençent à les détruire, n'est-ce pas?) pleins pleins de choses. WARNING tout de suite, perso, il était sympa mais ne pas semblé vraiment capital, ce ti chap. Le suivant sera mieux...

A/N: Non, non, non, je ne possède pas Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermy, ni Rogue... Blablabla... snif

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus surveilla Hermione pendant trois jours. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, près du lit, et la regardait dormir dans le noir, juste éclairée par les flammes qui brillaient dans la cheminée. Il reçut le deuxième jour la visite de MacGonagall, qui était pâle, mais avait l'oeil sévère, malgré tout.

Elle était rentré dans ses appartements et ils avaient eu une longue conversation sur la façon dont il les avait recherché, et il lui avait raconté le récit d'une voix rauque, qui cachait du mieux possible son état actuel. Il était déchiré. Et il avait eu si peur. Si peur que cette jeune fille qu'il avait cherchée et traquée, qu'il avait finalement sauvée, qui était tombée exsangue et inconsciente dans ses bras, ne meurt.

Pourquoi avait-il peur qu'elle meurt?

Oh, Rogue ne souhaitait pas particulièrement que les gens meurent, mais du fait de son travail d'espion, il avait pendant des années appris à ne pas regarder les morts, et à ne pas se plaindre. A ne pas regretter. Il regrettait Dumbledore. Et il regrettait plus ardemment et plus viscéralement Lily.

Pourquoi cette jeune fille devant lui pouvait-elle l'émouvoir à ce point? Que s'était-il passé en lui?

Il n'y avait que des énigmes sans réponses dans ce corps inerte devant lui, faiblement éclairé par les flammes qui faisaient danser les ombres sur lui.

Rogue avait peur. Et il était déchiré.

Aussi sa voix était-elle plus incontrôlée que d'habitude. Et il expliqua longuement à la directrice ce qui s'était passé, avant qu'elle ne lui donne des nouvelles des deux jeunnes hommes soignés à l'infirmerie:

-Ils sont stabilisés, mais il leur manque beacoup de sang, ils sont froids, le coeur bat très faiblement,... Ils...

-Ils ont la malédiction du passeur, Minerva. Cette fois la voix de Rogue était sèche et sans appel, comme s'il se blamait lui-même pour ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire, à les rattraper avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable.

Néanmoins il continua devant l'expression horrifiée de sa collègue, expression qui gageait de sa connaissance de cette malédiction:

-J'ai l'antidote, mais je ne peux pas le leur administrer tant qu'ils n'auront pa s découvert le dernier horcruxe...

MacGonagall s'exclama alors:

-C'est donc sur la piste des horcruxes qu'ils s'étaient lancés... Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une ... Légende...

-Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien disposé son âme dans six objets magiques et le dernier morceau réside encore en lui.

-Du reste, Severus, ils ne pourront atteindre le dernier s'ils restent dans cet état... La voix de MacGonagall était remplie de sous-entendus. Il le savait et il soupira, en roulant des yeux:

-Je ne connais aucune potion qui puisse les ranimer. Il faut attendre qu'ils se réveillent d'eux-mêmes...

Puis voyant le visage de sa collègue s'assombrir, il ajouta:

-S'ils ont assez de force en eux pour cela.

MacGonagall devint encore plus livide, mais ne dit rien d'autre. Elle sortit des appartements, laissant le professeur retourner ses yeux vers la jeune fille qui gisait devant lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il s'était passé trois semaines. Rien n'avait changé. Rogue avait pris l'habitude de garder une bouteille de whisky à côté de lui. Mais il ne but rien. Il était tellement aspiré par ce corps étendu devant lui qu'il était paralysé. Il se contentait de temps de temps de prendre une couverture, puis de dormir une heure ou deux. Et ses yeux étaient d'un noir abyssal, injectés de sang, à force de n'avoir pas dormi. Les elfes de maison lui laissait souvent quelque chose à manger. Et parfois, c'était MacGonagall qui venait pour prendre un thé avec lui. Thé auquel il ne touchait pas. Et il était plongé dans l'observation de ce corps. Il attendait. Il savait que la jeune fille se réveillerait. Mais il attendait le moment du réveil. Et inconsciemment, il s'était érigé comme règle de morale d'être là pour son réveil. Il voulait la voir revivre. Respirer, sourire.

_Son sourire._

_Il était magnifique. _

Ses lèvres étaient bleues.

_Ses yeux. _

_Si vivants._

Ils étaient fermés.

_Ses gestes, si précis et délicats_.

Elle ne bougeait plus.

Un matin, il se réveilla, et la première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux noisettes le regarder en souriant faiblement.

Il eut un vertige et en eut le souffle coupé:

-Hermione... Hermione... Tu... Tu es ... Tu es réveillée... Il avait du mal à articuler tellement la joie compressait son coeur. Il dut calmer sa respiration avant de pouvoir s'approcher d'elle. Il s'agenouilla près du lit, touchant son front. Elle lui murmura d'une voix très très faible, mais toujours en souriant:

-Je te l'avais dit, que je m'échapperai...

Et il eut un rire nerveux en repensant à ces disputes qui les avaient opposés, il ya si longtemps. Puis, reprenant conscience de la situation, il essaya d'adopter le ton qu'un professeur avait face à une élève:

-Repose-toi, maintenant.

Et elle hocha lègèrememnt la tête, avant de refermer les yeux.

Elle était sauvée. Elle s'était réveillée du sommeil de la malédiction.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Il eut sa première nuit de sommeil, cette nuit-là. Il se réveilla à l'aube, mais resta couché, regardant sa propre chambre. Et il sourit. Elle s'était réveillée.

Mais bientôt, indéniablement, le souvenir de Lily se réinstalla. Il se jeta alors hors du lit, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il était à présent rempli d'une rage qui le fit frapper son armoire avec force. Mais fermant les yeux, il se ressaisit. Et s'habilla très vite avant de rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione. Il avait une boule au ventre.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bonjour... Il entendit sa petite voix enrouée, et son coeur se serra d'autant plus qu'il appréhendait ce moment.

-Bonjour, miss Granger. Le son de sa propre voix le blessa, elle était tranchante, et incroyablement distante.

Hermione eut un haut-le-coeur. Elle se rapellait d'hier soir, de cette demi-heure à le regarder dormir dans son fauteuil. Il avait l'air torturé des lambeaux vieillis. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir pendant son coma. Et elle avait écouté d'une oreille attentive le rythme de son souflle, si peu perceptible, car il respirait doucement. Il l'avait bercé, ce souffle.

Puis il s'était réveillé, et sa réaction face à elle, cette réaction si peu semblable à l'homme qu'il avait pour habitude d'entretenir auprès de ses élèves, d'insupportable grincheux, l'avait époustoufflée. Elle avait été si surprise de voir qu'il était ému, qu'il attendait probablement son réveil depuis longtemps.

Et cela l'avait apaisée, dans son retour à la réalité.

Mais il était fermé à présent. La coquille s'était refermée. Et l'avait blessée.

-Je veux partir.

Ces mots étaient partis d'eux-mêmes. Glaçés, remplis de désillusion. Et ils glaçèrent le coeur de Rogue:

-Vous êtes trop faible. Miss Granger.

-Je veux voir Harry et Ron! Elle avait haussé le ton, forçant sa voix le plus possible, mais il ne restait pas grand chose de sa voix. Et du sang lui revint à la bouche.

Il devint livide. Il s'approcha immédiatement, et s'agenouilla. Avançant un long doigt vers elle.

Elle n'osait plus respirer. Et le doigt se posa doucement sur ses lèvres sèches, et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa bouche si humide. Il le retira . Et du sang le teintait. Il la regarda alors et le plus clairement possible, lui articula, dans son désarroi:

-Ne vous énervez pas!

Elle avala, et hocha la tête en faisant une grimace.

Il eut un bref instant de doute, puis balayant ses pensées, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux.

Tous les deux savourèrent ce bref instant de répit, comprenant qu'il était impossible pour eux de trouver un compromis sur l' attitude qu'ils devaient avoir l'un face à l'autre. Et ils goutèrent à ce moment de paix éphèmère avant su'il ne se retire pour affronter son regard, et quand leurs yeux se rencontèrent, ils comprirent tous deux que cet instant devait être le dernier.

Et hermione ferma les yeux, triste. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Mais elle avait compris et elle en retirait une certaine mélancolie.

Et Rogue déglutit. Il devait se maîtriser, pour ne pas se brûler. Il savait que cette relation, tumultueuse et passionelle, devait mourir.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Mars avait commencé. Les neiges commençaient à fondre, laissant quelques blocs ici et là, comme des agonisants. Les borgeons commençaient lègèremement à percer, sur les branches dénudées. Et la routine avait pris place dans l'attente du réveil d'Harry et Ron. Chaque jour anéantissait un peu plus l'espoir de les voir se réveiller. Mais Hermione continuait à s'occuper le plus possible, ayant été autorisée à piocher dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Rogue en attendant. Et elle passait ses journées au chaud, à lire, récupérant peu à peu son énergie, ses couleurs et sa vivacité.

Elle ne voyait son professeur que très rarement. Il partait très tôt le matin et disparaissait elle ne savait où, et revenait très tard le soir. Elle attendait son retour dans sa chambre, guettant le moindre bruit, pour refermer son livre et se coucher, apaisée.

Un accord tacite avait été marqué entre eux. Pas de questions sur ses activités, et il ne devait pas être trop rude avec elle. Elle saignait dès qu'elle haussait le ton. Et gardait un ton monocorde. En permanence.

Mais deux semaines avaient passées sans nouvelles satisfaissantes d'Harry et de Ron. Et elle se levait plus deséspérée chaque matin.

Enfin, un matin, elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit dans un fauteuil près de son lit, une MacGonagall émue et soulagée.

Elle comprit immédiatement, et bondit de son lit, hurlant de joie. Elle se précipita dans les bras de la directrice, et commença à pleurer, serrée dans l'étreinte du soulagement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione...

-Harry! Ron!

Elle courut jusqu'à leur lit et se jeta sur l'un puis ur l'autre. MacGonagall et Pomfrey restèrent derrière mais arboraient de larges sourires maternels.

Les garçons étaient faibles, ils avaient de petites voix et ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour montrer à Hermione à quel point ils étaient désolés de ces disputes sans fin, et heureux d'être de nouveau là pour la revoir, tout simplement.

Elle les serra fort dans ses bras, prête à les étouffer, submergée par l'émotion.

Mais une main lui saisit le bras, et la ramena fermement en arrière. Rogue. Avec un sourire narquois:

-Vous allez les étouffer, Miss Granger.

Elle redevint sérieuse en un instant. Et il commença à parler:

-Vous savez que votre état n'est pas dans le domaine du normal. Vous avez reçu la malédiction du passeur.

-Du quoi? Firent ensemble et très faiblement deux garçons étonnés.

-Du passeur. Réitéra Rogue comme si le dire une deuxième fois l'écorchait.Vous avez contracté cette malédiction lors de la destruction du carnet. Elle demande de tuer. Je suppose que vous avez effectué le sortilège de mort?

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête silencieusement.

-C'est ce sortilège, effectué sur ce carnet, qui vous donne cette malédiction. Vous vous affaiblissez et devenez plus vulnérables, plus colériques. Vous vous enflammez pour un rien. Et ces colères non-naturelles vous affaiblissent jusqu'au coma du passeur. Je suppose que vous savez de quoi je veux parler. Vous avez tous dû lutter pour revenir parmi nous.

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête en silence et il continua:

-Cette malédiction, bien qu'extrêmement dangereuse, est indispensable pour obtenir le dernier horcruxe. J'ai préparé l'antidote mais je ne peux vous le donner tant que vous n'aurez pas cet horcruxe. Il est donc capital que vous restiez calmes.

Ils hochèrent la tête, plus vigoureusement.

-En outre, vous apprendrez que Voldemort se doute de la destruction de tous les horcruxes même s'il n'a pu en sentir que deux, jusqu'ici. Cela est dû à notre feu directeur et à vous. Mr Potter a détruit le carnet intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres en seconde année, lorsque celui-ci n'était pas encore revenu. Il n'a donc pas pu le sentir. La bague des Gaunt, le deuxième horcruxe, a été détruite pas Dumbledore qui... A réussi à effectué un sortilège de confusion pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en sache rien. Vous avez détruit, ce me semble, les deux horcruxes en même temps. Le médaillon de Serpentard et le Carnet du Passeur. C'est mon unique hypothèse...

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les trois.

Ainsi la destruction rapprochée de deux horcruxes ne s'est faite sentir qu'une seule fois. Mais il vous reste le dernier... Je m'apprête maintenant à vous dévoiler les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres vous concernant. Tous les trois.

Il appuya son discours d'un regard terrible. Et il leur expliqua ce que préparait Voldemort...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fini!!! J'ai eu une soirée d'enfer pour tout préparer... Encore une fois désolée du retard.

Promis demain ça ira mieux. Il ira plus vite... Oki???? DSL!!!! Je sais, c'est pas top, mais bon, ... J'avais fumé... ma Pipe!!!! LOOL Scoop, il ne faut pas fumer une pipe avant d'écrire... Ca ira, j'ai calé le manège...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey tout le monde... , je sais, le chapitre précédent n'était pas tip top, je sais je sais, Rogue s'est vaguement rapproché d'Hermione, et il a vaguement parlé de Voldy... Ouiouioui... Je le conçois bien, il ets temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mais dans le domaine de l'humainement possible. Je le rappelle, Rogue est un type très fermé et qui ne partage pas ses émotions... ( A moins d'être sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou bien d'en parler à un portrait) et Hermy...

A/N: J'ai pas ses droits d'auteurs, Sinon, je serais pas là en train d'écrire... Ba voui, je serai à me dorer dans un hamac a Dubaï... (SOUPIR)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent ensemble très souvent pendant la convalescence des deux jeunes hommes. Ils se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard, effectuant des petites marches qui les revigoraient, par le vent sec et encore un peu glaçé, quand le ciel était sans nuage.

Ils savient que le plan de Rogue était risqué. Mais ils savaient que Voldemort ne se supprimerait pas tout seul.

Ils parlaient donc longuement au cours de leurs promenades, très sérieusement, mais faisant extrêmement à leurs accès de colères qui, ils le sentaient, essayaient chaque jour de percer dans leurs voix.

Ils étaient plus faibles, mais reprenaient chaque jour plus de force, plus de couleur, plus de détermination. Rogue leur avait en effet conseillé de concentrer leur colère sur l'objectif à atteindre, au lieu de le dispenser sur eux-mêmes. Et pour une fois, le trio s'était pris à l'écouter, bien qu'Harry et Ron ne lui fassent toujours pas totalement confiance, du fait du meurtre de Dumbledore.

Mais l'attitude d'Hermione face à lui et ses réactions face aux insultes vagues qu'ils lançaient derrière son dos les apaisa un peu. Si Hermione lui faisait à ce point confiance, et s'opposait à eux dans leurs critiques acerbes, c'est qu'elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons.

Ils lui firent donc confiance et se turent sur Rogue.

Rapidement, ils durent rediscuter plus sérieusement du plan, le redéfinir plus précisément, car leur départ s'approchait, étant fixé pour mars. Or il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant de reprendre leur quête.

Ils demandèrent à en discuter avec Rogue, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu du tout depuis ce jour où il leur avait expliqué ce que préparait Voldemort et ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire pour le prendre par surprise.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand il les vit sur le seuil de sa salle de classe, il eut l'air légèrement étonné, puis retrouva un air fermé et sévère:

-Que puis-je pour vous, jeunes gens?

-Professeur, nous désirerions revoir le plan avec vous...

Il se pencha un peu plus sur la feuille qu'il était en train de corriger-de gribouiller, serait plus juste pensa Ron- et pendant quelques secondes, eut l'air entièrement absorbé sur sa tâche, comme s'ils étaient partis.

Ils attendaient tous les trois en silence. Puis il posa sa plume dans son encrier et les invita à s'asseoir sur les chaises vides de sa classe, ferma la porte de son cahot, éxécuta un sortilège de silence, puis fit apparaître un plateau de thé. Il servit le thé et remit une tasse à chacun, avant de se rasseoir, non pas derrière son bureau comme ils le pensaient, mais sur une autre chaise, comme eux. Comme s'il était leur égal. Cela les étonna profondément. Mais la surprise fut de courte durée car sa voix doucereuse brisa le silence te les ramena dans le vif du sujet:

-Vous voulez reparler du plan avec moi... Quels points voulez-vous aborder?

-Professeur, nous voudrions savoir si Hermione doit venir avec nous ou pas.

Rogue posa sa tasse de thé, les scruta un à un comme s'il les passaient au scanner. Puis répondit à Harry:

-Hermione doit rester avec moi, sinon le plan ne pourra pas marcher.

Intérieurement, le professeur se réjouissait un peu de cette disposition des rôles.

-Mais nous ne savons toujours pas où Voldemort a placé le dernier horcruxe. Vous dites qu'il l'a caché quelque part d'autre que sa cachette initiale, mais qu'il nous faut toujours la malédiction pour l'atteindre. Où est-il?

-Il est suffisament près du Seigeur des Ténèbres pour être à sa portée très rapidement. Mais il est suffisament loin de lui aussi, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le tue plus facilement que si l'horcruxe était à l'autre bout de la terre.

-Donc... Résuma Harry, Si Vous-Savez-Qui a son quartier général dans sa maison paternelle... il ne doit pas être très loin. Dans le village?

Rogue soupira en ayant l'air déçu:

-Ca, Potter, vous allez devoir le chercher seul. Il est dans les environs de la maison... C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

-Vraiment? Demanda Ron qui sembla surpris?

Rogue se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard courroucé:

-J'ai également une bonne dose de Polynectar longue durée. Mr Weasley.

Puis, voyant que personne ne réagissait, il s'expliqua en arborant un air blasé:

-J'éspère le plus sincèrement du monde que vous ne pensiez pas aller là-bas comme si vous alliez aux Trois Balais avec vos prépubères d'amis débiles... Mangemorts, Détraqueurs, Loup-garous rôdent partout. Vous avez intérêt à utiliser le plus efficacement vos neurones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils étaient livides et ne touchainet pas à leur assiette. Une heure avec Rogue était pire qu'une heure avec Peeves. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Le plan était simple.

Trouver le vrai horcruxe. Près de la maison paternelle de Voldemort. Le ramener en sûreté à Poudlard. Laisser Rogue le détruire. Prendre la potion contre cette fichue malédiction.

Retourner à la cachette initiale. Prendre la saleté de Portoloin que Voldemort avait fait installé. Et après avoir été transporté près de lui, essayer de le tuer.

Basique. Mais Ron et Harry ne voulaient plus repartir seuls. Hermione leur aurait été d'un grand secours. C'était toujours elle qui veillait à ce que la tente soit bien rangée, à ce que les repas soient chauds, que le linge soit nettoyé, ... Sans compter que c'était elle qui les secourait quand ils n'arrivaient pas à venir à bout s'une énigme. Ils s'étaient faits au train de vie mené par Hermione. Et ne voulaient pas la quitter.

Hermione, dans ses derniers moments avec eux, étaient triste. Elle ne pouvait avoir de pensées agréables, et ne pensait avec amertume qu'au moment où elle ne les verrait plus.

Mais elle devint agacée et honteuse lorsqu'elle entrevit une pensée s'infiltrer en elle.

_Je vais rester avec Severus._

_Harry et Ron sont sur le point de partir, ce n'est certainement pas le moment de penser à cela!_

_Il va m'apaiser, me protéger..._

_Il t'a déjà fait si mal. Il m'a fait si mal._

_S'il a fait mal, c'est parce que quelque part tu attendais quelque chose de lui._

_Et tu n'es pas en train d'attendre de lui qu'il te protège et t'apaise?_

_Je n'attends rien de lui. Les limites sont claires. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin._

_Mais si tu le pouvais..._

_Harry et Ron vont s'en aller._

Elle rageait et bouillonait intérieurement, prise dans ses dilemmes et ses débats. Et ses amis le remarquèrent, pensèrent qu'elle rageait de ne pas pouvoir aller avec eux. Mais ils ne disaient rien, pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et ainsi, le sujet du départ devint un tabou, ils profitèrent de tout le comfort et les joies que Poudlard pouvait encore leur offrir jusqu'au soir de la veille du départ. Ils étaient tous les trois dans une des chambres attenantes à l'infirmerie, habituellement réservées pour les familles des blessés. Et ils restèrent longtemps muets, incapables de parler, parce chacun comprenait que ce n'était pas un jeu, et ils étaient tous effrayés. Pour eux-mêmes, pour les autres, les proches, les inconnus, tous ceux qui allaient périr contre Voldemort. Puis Hermione bougea et tendit les bras vers ses deux amis, les yeux embués, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant de parler.

Et ils se firent un dernier calin avant l'épreuve.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bonjour, miss Granger.

Elle soupira. Sa voix était toujours bloquée au même timbre, jusqu'à la façon de prononcer le « Bonjour ». Il était réglé comme une horloge bien huilée.

-Bonjour, professeur. Elle avait dit cela d'une manière très lasse. Et s'apprêtait à remonter directement dans sa chambre quand elle le vit lever le nez de ses copies pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il la fixait. Et son regard était impénétrable. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, mais cette attitude sempiternellement fermée, sur ses gardes, pédante, invivable, était de trop pour elle aujourd'hui. Ron et Harry venaient de partir, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait les revoir. Ses amis.

Elle était perturbée. Et hermione perturbée vaut bien une Hermione très susceptible.

Elle brisa le regard qu'il avait installé entre eux, et en fronçant les sourcils, se remit en marche vers sa chambre. Cette fois, elle voulait vraiment être seule. Elle voulait être toute seule, parce qu'elle sentait les larmes s'acheminer lentement à ses yeux. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Elle baissa la tête et fit de grandes enjambées jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main ferme la retenir et la tirer en arrière. Ses yeux noisette agacés rencontrèrent ceux noirs et glaçés de son professeur. Il déglutit, puis lui parla d'une voix rauque:

-Vous allez prendre tout de suite l'antidote. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une hystéri...

Il ne put finir sa phrase parce que déjà, elle ne l'écoutait plus et s'était dégagée violemment de lui. Son regard devenait furieux. Il se calma et s'éloignant d'un pas, lui expliqua calmement:

-Miss Granger, votre colère n'est pas naturelle... Il vous faut prendre l'antidote le plus vite possible...

-JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE FICHU ANTIDOTE!! hurla-t-elle. Il recula, effrayé. Elle sentit ses larmes lui brûler les yeux, et, prise au piège, se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle pleura. Et dans ses pleurs, elle criait:

-ILS PEUVENT MOURIR! J'AURAIS DÛ PARTIR AVEC EUX! JE NE SUIS QU'UNE LÂCHE!!

Rogue tressaillit à ce dernier mot. Il lui rappellait tellement des choses. Mais il vit bientôt le sang se remettre à couler abondamment de sa bouche. Elle toussait au milieu de ses pleurs. Il s'agenouilla, anxieux en face d'elle. Et lentement, lui caressa le visage du bout de ses doigts fins. Elle pleurait, toussait, mais ses yeux le suppliaient de faire quelque chose. Il continua à effleurer lègèrement sa peau, douce, et si rouge de toutes ses larmes et de tout ce sang. Peau contre peau. Tous deux se concentrèrent sur cet échange. Et brusquement, elle lui prit la main, et la serra très fort avec la sienne. Elle voulait sentir son coeur battre, lui qui était réputé pour ne pas en avoir. Elle voulait sentir ses pulsations pour se rassurer. Elle sferma les yeux et se concentra sur le pouls de l'homme. Il était irrégulier. Son coeur battait vite.

Il est encore sous le choc à cause de la crise

Rogue savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, mais, faisant taire toutes les voix qui lui conseillaient de ne pas l'approcher, il s'était laissé faire, l'avait laissée le toucher. Et le sonder. Lui qui avait en horreur le contact avec le genre humain, blessé par ses pairs, il se laissait sonder par une jeune fille.

Il sourit même intérieurement.

Mais elle s'était endormie. Il nettoya le sang autour d'eux, sur elle, sur lui, et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener à sa chambre, serein. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, se fit apparaître son fauteuil, une couverture, et s'installa en face d'elle, heureux malgré tout. Cependant, à un moment dans la nuit, il se raidit, et se fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky.

Le cri de Lily venait de retentir en lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, je crois que j'avais dit plus tôt. Ca va, j'ai battu mon reccord, en dépit du nombre d'imprévus pour ce soir... Vous imaginez pas... Bref, passons les détails, je dois dire que MOI AUSSI j'aimerais que ca avance plus vite entre Rogue et Hermione (pas qu'ils se sautent dessus jusqu'à l'affrontement final mais bon...). Je suis aussi frustrée que vous.

Ps: je sais, ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation.

Bon je mets le warning pour demain soir. Je suis ptet pas là. Dimanche sûr vous aurez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.

Allez bonne soirée, année, matinée, journée, bourre (oups), après-midi,chance aussi!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde (La démarche psychologique de l'optimisme par la politesse et l'élan de bienvenue est mon credo, je suis tarée...), Je sais, j'étais pas au rdv hier soir...mais je vous met de suite illico la suite, en remerciant très chaleureusement les reviewers qui se reconnaîtront je pense.. GRATGRAT... et en m'excusant mille fois de ce petit décalage...

A/N: Je (ne) possède (pas) les droits d'auteurs de JKR...

( les parenthèses sont vraiment indispensables, il faut les prendre en compte... SOUPIR)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit du sang séché dans sa bouche et se remémora instantanément ce qui s'était passé. Lui.

Il avait été si effrayé, elle avait pu le voir dans ses yeux, son regard qui pourtant était si distant, ou si glaçé d'habitude, lui avait montré de la peur.

Pourquoi avait-il eu peur? Il avait été mangemort pendant de nombreuses années, avait sûrement connu des choses inavouables, sombres et bien pires que cette situation. Elle avait saigné de l'intérieur. Ce n'était que cela. Et même si c'était douloureux à voir et à sentir, il n'était pas logique qu'il tressaille pour cela.

Hermione ne comprenait pas.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un ronflement bruyant près d'elle. Il dormait, avachi dans son fauteuil et par terre gisait une bouteille de whisky vide.

Elle se remit à réfléchir tout en l'observant avec attention.

_Il a bu._

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi se montre-t-il si fragile, si paradoxal?_

Hermione savait que ses insultes doucereuses et ses pics de colères en cours n'étaient que la partie visible de l'iceberg, celle qu'il voulait que le monde retienne de lui. Mais même s'il lui avait involontairement dévoilé des bribes de sa face cachée, il demeurait évident que cette partie, ce bloc de glaçe qu'il était devenu face au monde, faisait partie de lui.

Et la jeune fille se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait pu le perturber au point d'abaisser sa garde.

Elle se leva et machinalement, ramassa la bouteille vide. Mais elle fut troublée de passer son corps aussi près du sien, ses cheveux voletaient légèrement, agités par son souffle si chaud. Elle l'examina de plus près. Il avait l'air dévasté, et visiblement, il n'avait pas dormi d'un sommeil tranquille.

_Hermione, débarasse-t-oi de la bouteille._

_Hermione?_

_Hermione! _

Une petite voix dans sa tête retentit, de plus en plus forte mais elle était comme ensorcelée, ne pouvant plus bouger, osant à peine repsirer, et se pencha vers sa poitrine, en s'accoudant sur ses mains. Sa tête vint de poser timidement contre son coeur, et elle fut alors captivée.

Elle le sentait s'élancer sous sa peau, battre contre sa poitrine, et elle fut si emportée par ces pulsions qu'elle ne vit pas les yeux du maître des Potions s'ouvrir d'un seul coup, alarmés et féroces.

Il avait senti quelque chose près de lui, tout près, un parfum très agréable. Puis deux mains prendre lentement appui sur les siennes, avant de sentir une tête se coller sur son coeur. Cela l'avait réveillé, bien qu'il sente que l'alcool lui faisait violemment mal à la tête. C'était très douloureux et cela le fit grogner.

Dès qu'elle sentit qu'il se réveillait, elle se retira comme un animal effrayé et ses yeux noisettes tombèrent sur ceux en colère de Rogue:

-Miss Granger! Mais qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire?

Sa voix était râpeuse et rauque, son haleine était encore imbibée de whisky, et ses mots étaient durs, fouettant l'atmosphère d'une tension qui fit trembler l'élève.

-Je... Je... Elle bredouilla, puis le sang lui monta aux joues, elle avait honte. Qu'allait-il penser à présent? Elle se renfrogna, puis relevant sa tête en signe de défi, elle leva la bouteille de whisky vide en affrontant son regard. Il soutint le regard lourd de reproches de la jeune fille, sa colère et sa peur étouffant peu à peu son coeur. Puis il bondit hors de son fauteuil en hurlant:

-JE N'AI AUCUN COMPTE A VOUS RENDRE!

La jeune fille se raidit, puis sans dire un mot, elle jeta la bouteille rageusement contre le mur et ne tressaillit pas quand celle-ci explosa violemment. Pour elle aussi la colère commençait à monter. Ce n'était pas naturel. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler, elle se laissait peu à peu submerger par les vagues de rage.

Il regnait alors une telle tension, leurs regards étaient tellement meurtriers que pendant plusieurs secondes ils faillirent s'étouffer de l'endiguement désespéré de leurs émotions. Puis la voix de l'homme fouetta l'air:

-POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS, BON SANG? JE N'AI PAS DE LECON A RECEVOIR D'UNE ELEVE !!!

Cette claque reçue en plein coeur sonna l'heure de la rébellion pour elle:

-C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME? VOUS VOUS INTERESSEZ A MOI, ET D'UN COUP VOUS ME REJETEZ COMME UN REBUS INVIVABLE. C'EST VOUS LE VIEUX PRUNEAU AIGRI ET DESSECHE, VOUS QUI ETES INSAISISSABLE ET INVIVABLE, VOUS QUI... Elle hurlait si fort qu'elle ne sentit pas le sang lui remonter dans la gorge. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de ses cris pour tousser violemment, obligée de s'appuyer contre son lit pour ne pas défaillir. Elle cracha plus de sang qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais Rogue, hors de lui, ne pouvait se maîtriser et la prit rageusement par la taille pour l'envoyer sur le mur, avant de l'encadrer et de ses rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, sa respiration haletante se mêlant à celle, irrégulière d'Hermione. Leurs visages, crispés par la furie, se tenaient immobiles tout près. Elle avait encore du sang sur les lèvres mais ne toussait plus, sa haine la prenait toute entière et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il siffla entre ses dents:

-Ne vous avisez plus JAMAIS de me juger...

Le ton aurait fait taire beaucoup de gens, mais il fut interloqué de voir qu'Hermione avait dépassé sa peur et qu'elle lui répondait avec véhémence, articulant comme lui chaque mot de sa phrase comme des couteaux aiguisés:

-Alors assurez-vous de ne JAMAIS vous conduire comme tel.

Il recula, éberlué. Et elle resta collée au mur, croisant les ras, levant encore une fois le menton d'un air de défi. Elle l'avait choqué.

Mais sa colère devint de plus en plus intenable, il était blanc, et son visage, si Hermione n'avait pas ressenti la même montée de rage,aurait probablement fait pleurer la jeune fille de peur.

Il fut tellement hors de lui que la rage l'aveuglait et rapidement, il arriva à l'acmé de cette frénésie, hurlant soudain. Et il commit une erreur. Il la giffla si fort.

Elle s'enfuit, hurlant elle aussi. Et il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil sans un mot, ses lèvres blanches à force d'être préssées l'une contre l'autre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle hurlait de désespoir. Il lui avait fait irrévocablement mal. Et elle était perdue, se cognant un peu partout, trébuchant, les larmes la rendaient aveugle. Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle était fermement accrochée à un meuble. Elle reconnut le meuble où il rangeait ses bouteilles de whisky. Et lentement, elle en attrapa une et enlevant rageusement le bouchon, elle fit couler le liquide brûlant en elle, sentant le sang se mélanger à lui, et ses sens furent rapidement sous l'emprise. Elle fit quelques pas, toussotant, hoquetant, chancelant, puis, envahie de tenèbres, elle se laissa sombrer dans le noir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand il se réveilla, il vit le sang sur le lit. Et il se rapella immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ne la voyant nulle part, il bondit hors de son fauteuil, l'esprit sens dessus dessous, honteux de s'être laissé à ce point emporté par ses émotions, sa rage. Il était paniqué, ses mains étaient tremblantes quand elles touchaient le mur. Il arriva, essoufflé au salon et vit une Hermione gisant par terre, inconsciente.

_Oh, non. _

_Qu'ai-je fais?_

_Bon sang, quel... CRETIN!_

Il s'agenouilla très vite auprès d'elle, lui tâtant le pouls, qui battait irrégulièrement, mais sans etre dangereusement faible. Puis avec une expression peinée, ses mains tremblantes caressèrent les cheveux épars autour de sa tête, sa nuque, si chaude. Il eut un frisson, puis essaya de la ranimer, en la secouant légèrement, et lui murmurant:

-Hermione?

Elle eut un léger mouvement et grogna.

-Hermione?

Il la secoua plus vigoureusement, et une pointe de terreur se fit sentir. Elle ne bougea pas, mais elle parla, d'une voix tremblante:

-C'est... C'est toi Severus?

Il déglutit vivement puis, faisant fi des codes moraux, lui répondit la tête baissée:

-Oui.

Elle eut un petit rire qui tourna au toussotement, et d'une voix très faible, elle lui dit:

-Je ne comprends pas... Depuis toujours je pensais te comprendre. Tu... Tu étais l'affreux bâtard graisseux. Du fond de tes cachots, tu inspirais de l'effroi, de la crainte, pour te protéger...

Elle marque une pause. Bien que faible, sa voix était rauque, marquée par l'alcool, et monocorde, comme sil elle était totalement désabusée, tombée de haut:

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme ça, que tu n'étais pas cet être inhumain, mais que tu étais trop fier pour montrer tes doutes et tes peurs au monde. Tu ne supportais pas que les autres voient à quel point tu étais torturé, alors tu les torturaient, pour qu'ils te fichent la paix.

Il sentait son souffle irrégulier, et elle se prit a tousser, recrachant un peu de sang sur les mains de l'homme:

-Je m'étais toujours tenue à respecter cette façade, à ne jamais pénétrer sur tes terres, tes émotions, tes sentiments, ton vécu... Mais là, tu vois, je suis perdue.

Il l'entendit soupirer, sans bouger. Son visage s'était rapproché de celui de la jeune fille, impénétrable et il put sentir la forte odeur de l'alcool en émaner:

-Je suis perdue parce que tu me laisses voir des bouts de toi, sans te montrer tel que tu es complètement. Tu te refermes comme une huître à chaque fois que j'essaie de te comprendre... Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Son coeur battait vite à présent, et il resta immobile à écouter la voix profonde et monocorde:

-Je suis en permanence tiraillée entre deux alternatives et ta conduite ambivalente ne m'aide pas.

-Quelles alternatives? Il n'y en a pas.

Il avait dit ça. Il lui avait dit doucement, mais de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne. Cependant elle continua comme si elle n'avait pas entendu:

-Je devrais rester distante, t'accepter tel que tu te montres... Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière. Et je voudrais vraiment voir de la beauté en toi. Pourtant, je sais que quelque chose t'empêche de me faire confiance, que tu es déchiré. Je le sais, Severus. Je le sais très bien.

Il scruta attentivement ce qu'il pouvait voir de son visage, à moitié enseveli sous ses cheveux, à moitié posé sur le sol. Mais il ne répondit pas. Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit, dans sa volonté de ne pas laisser place au silence:

-Je... Tu vois, en fait, je n'aurais jamais pensé m'interresser à toi. Tu n'étais qu'un sale prof, en plus d'être un sale traître. Tu ne pouvais être que foncièrement mauvais pour avoir détruit le seul homme qui te faisait confiance ici. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je t'ai trouvé... touchant. Tu pouvais te montrer incroyablement bon, attentif, et perdu aussi. Même dans tes yeux, je pouvais lire parfois des cicatrices qui faisaient mal, des anciennes douleurs reprendre le dessus, puis s'estomper aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues...

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis, n'entendant plus sa voix qui le berçait, il lui passa les doigts dans les cheveux, les caressant, et murmura près de son oreille:

-Je ne peux pas me montrer tel que je suis, Hermione. J'appartiens définitivement au passé. Le présent ne me fait plus rien, je ne peux plus rien ressentir, je suis ce sale prof doublé d'un sale traître. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

Il savait que cette réplique lui ferait mal, mais elle attendit que le silence soit rempli de l'attente d'une réaction de sa part pour sourire légèrement en rétorquant:

-Menteur. Tu as trop peur d'affronter la réalité. Et tu es encore plus effrayé à l'idée de t'affronter toi-même.

Elle avait fait mouche.

Il arrêta subitement de lui caresser les cheveux et retira vivement sa main comme si elle était un fer brûlant. Il se releva sans mot dire puis partit vers son laboratoire, la laissant dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée.

Plus vite il lui administrerait l'antidote, plus vite les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre et plus vite cesserait cette douleur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eh oui, ce chapitre, c'est l'explosion, extérieure, mais aussi intérieure sans vouloir faire de la psychologie de comptoir... Ralalalalala...Severus aura-t-il la force de surpasser ses epurs? Hermione finira-t-elle par prendre ce ... d'antidote? Lool, allez la suite lundi sans faute. Mais encore sûrement très tard...

Bonne journée, bourre, bouffe, chance... blablabla...

Ps; c'est bon j'arrête de parler!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjouuuur!!! (Coup de pompe quand même, je suis en GALERE pour les partielles je vais me faire défoncer... Ralalalala...) Bon, ne partons pas sur des pensées négatives et passons directement à notre couple si déchaîné... Et je remercie vivement tous les reviewers qui me réchauffent le coeur, même si je ne sais absolument rien d'eux. MERCI.

Pro scriptum: Bon, alors, je vous le dis, j'ai bossé ce chapitre avec James... Blunt. Lui et moi, d'habitude, c'est pas l'amour fou, mais je suis tombée sur une vidéo sur youtube(r) qui m'a un peu émue (juste un peu) C'est sur Snape et Hermione... Si vraiment vous voulez pleurer pour ce chapitre (lool, tout de suite les grands mots), je vous conseille de taper « Tears and Rain Hermione Snape » et de l'écouter. En plus, en y regardant de plus près, ca correspond bien à l'image que je me fais de Rogue et qui est plus ou moins développée dans cette histoire.

A/N: J'ai foutu un flingue sur la tempe de JKR pour qu'elle me laisse les doits d'auteur, mais non, elle m'a sorti un bazooka en me souriant ( Bobo...)

Pro SS: Je sais, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire tranquilou...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus était habité par cette pensée d'Hermione, ivre et faible, gisant par terre sans défense, mais le blessant si profondément. Il se rua hors des cachots, comme si la brûlure le poursuivait. Et partit tout droit vers le portrait.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Albus. Elle me rend fou.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Severus. Dumbledore sourit, amusé. Mais Rogue était trop habité par la pensée d'Hermione pour pouvoir rétorquer quelque méchanceté d'un ton sec. Il restait immobile, parcourut par des tics:

-Albus, elle me devine chaque jour un peu plus. Et chaque jour elle prend plus d'importance.

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose? Dumbledore souriait toujours. Rogue lui répliqua d'un ton glacial:

-Non, tout d'abord parce qu'elle reste mon élève et que les relations... qui vont au delà de celle qui lie un professeur et son élève sont formellement proscrites. Deuxièmement parce je n'ai qu'un seul amour, inconditionnel, c'est celui que je porte pour Lily. Et troisièmement, parce que si je dois la porter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un point faible...

-Mais Severus, dit Albus doucement en se frottant les yeux, Si tu ne portes ton amour que sur Lily, pourquoi crains-tu qu'Hermione ne soit un danger vis-à-vis de ta position de mangemort?

Rogue contracta sa mâchoire, il savait que le directeur avait très bien compris la réponse de sa question avant même de l'avoir posée.

Il baissa les yeux, et crut apercevoir un léger sourire, un sourire soulagé s'étirer sur le visage rayonnant du directeur. Aucun réconfort ne lui serait dispensé ici.

-Albus... Je... dois y aller.

-Severus, avant que tu partes, je veux que tu comprennes une chose.

Rogue releva vivement ses yeux et s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour tirer la toile sur le tableau. Il attendit les mots du directeur, qui se pencha un peu plus en avant, avant de murmurer doucement:

-Si tu es si perturbé par cette jeune fille, c'est qu'il reste une parcelle de toi qui n'est pas morte avec Lily. Et ce serait injuste d'essayer de tuer ce qui est bon en toi.

Rogue déglutit, près à pleurer. Non il ne pleurerait pas. Il tira la toile d'un coup sec, renifla puis repartit furieusement vers ses cachots.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Miss Granger?

Elle était toujours dans la même position, rien n'avait changé. Si ce n'est la petite flaque de sang qui s'étalait par terre, lui inondant presque le visage. Il avait honte de lui-même. L'avoir frappée, l'avoir maltraitée, alors même qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. D'une voix blanche, il réitéra ses appels:

-Miss Granger!

Il s'abaissa doucement, posa la fiole verte qu'il tenait dans sa main par terre, et méticuleusement ses longs doigts tremblants chèrchèrent son visage. Il la retourna après quelques mouvements, puis se pencha sur son visage où le sang coulait goutte à goutte sur son pull. Elle faisait peur. Mais il ferma les yeux et faisant apparaître une éponge, prit le temps de lui laver le sang. Elle toussotait encore, et des perles rouges rubis venaient se poser sur ses lèvres déjà si rouges avant de descende le long de son menton, courant sur sa peau blanche. Il respira très fort pendant quelques secondes, puis lui carressa lentement le visage, en lui murmurant juste à côté de l'oreille des mots de réconfort. Il ne pouvait en recevoir, mais il pouvait toujours en donner, pour se racheter de ses fautes.

Mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Le sang coulait en petit flot continu à présent. Et toujours en posant l'éponge avec douceur sur sa peau, il nettoyait, sentant son propre corps trembler. Des spasmes le parcouraient, le sang lui monta aux joues. Tout était de sa faute. Elle était repartie pour les ténèbres. Il déglutit, mais ne put retenir les larmes venir jusqu'à ses yeux désespérés. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, dans le vain espoir qu'il pourrait encore une fois endiguer ses larmes, ne pas les faire couler, ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal. Mais il hurla intérieurement:

_Mais laisse-toi faire, il n'y a plus personne pour te voir, pour te regarder. Plus personne pour toi._

Il renifla, puis lentement, il les sentit arriver. Elles étaient chaudes, et si puissantes, comme un torrent qui balayerait tout sur son passage. Et il pleura silencieusement la tenant toujours fermement, toujours lui nettoyant le petit flux de sang qui ne discontinuait pas de couler depuis ses lèvres si belles.

Puis il s'allonga lentement auprès d'elle, alors qu'il entendait Lily hurler en lui. Il ferma les yeux et un spasme contracta sa mâchoire, se mordant les lèvres d'une manière effrayante.Il lui faudrait bientôt choisir. Puis, ravagé et très las, il posa son visage près du sien, tenant toujours l'éponge, épongeant toujours ce sang qui s'échappait d'elle. Il fit apparître une couverture, la plaça sur eux deux, et s'endormit très vite, avec son parfum qui l'apasait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il se dirigea vers le lac. Trois jours qu'elle était inconsciente. Trois nuits que Lui, lui demandait de la Lui apporter, toujours avec plus de véhémence. Son regard se porta vers les montagnes qui s'étendaient au loin. Le soleil allait se lever, et il voulait le voir. C'était peut-être le seul réconfort qu'il aurait pour aujourd'hui, il voulait graver dans sa mémoir hantée un beau commençement de journée. Et il avait eu raison de s'asseoir et d'attendre une demi-heure. Car lorsque le soleil apparut il fut rouge et si intense que Rogue en fut étourdi. Est-ce que le bonheur pouvait apparaître là où il ne l'attendait plus depuis bien longtemps? Au milieu des ténèbres, il n'y a jamais d'aube. Jamais. Même le soleil de sa vie avait été source de ténèbres pour lui. Pourquoi éspérer de la lumière quand elle n'avait jamais été aussi absente de sa vie?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et ferma longtemps les yeux pour écouter sa respiration, sentir ce jeune soleil le réchauffer peu à peu. C'était vraiment très agréable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bonjour Hermione, aujourd'hui, je suis allé m'aérer un peu, je suis allé voir le soleil se lever et se réfleter sur le lac. Je sais que tu aimais venir ici avec tes amis quand tu étais encore une élève...

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle était ENCORE une élève.

-Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux, j'èspère qu'ils vont bien, même si ce sont deux imbéciles incurables et indécrottablement immatures.

Il la regarda encore un peu avant de retourner à ses occupations quotidiennes, fermant à regret la porte de la chambre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Severus! Approche!

Il sentit son coeur s'affoler mais son visage resta de marbre tandis qu'il avançait du cercle des mangemorts et s'inclinait bien bas. S'incliner avant d'être torturé. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas rapporté la fille, cela faisait une semaine qu'Il la lui réclamait et Il s'était enervé peu à peu de cette désobéissance de la part de l'un de ses plus fidèles.

Il se contracta lègèrement pour attendre la douleur arriver. Et l'attente augmentait la tension.Il pensa très fort à Lily. Puis il pensa très fort à Hermione. Et il eut un hoquet de surprise en constatant que dans cet instant d'incertitude et d'attente, elles se mélangeaient l'une l'autre dans son esprit, harmonieusement. Il déglutit puis reprit ses esprits, et cette fois, la douleur arriva promptement.

-Crucio!

Il se crispa, sentit la douleur gagner tous ses muscles, et la douleur fut plus inhabituelle. Il devait être déçu pour lui infliger un tel degré de souffrance. Il repensa à Lily et Hermione et leurs images se confondirent une fois de plus. Elles lui souriaient toutes les deux, confiantes. Et il leur sourit aussi, intérieurement. La joie envahit peu à peu son corps, le réchauffant là où la douleur le brûlait.

Voldemort hurla de nouveau:

-Endoloris!

Cette fois-ci, la douleur était plus lente, plus vicieuse, plus lancinante. Elle avait l'effet d'une exponentielle de douleur qu'il ne réussit à supporter que parce qu'il était heureux. Il souriait intérieurement, dans son royaume où les deux souveraines s'étaient alliées pour le secourir. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, il aurait pu rire de la situation. Cette séance était sensée le torturer. Et il rayonnait.

Il entendit un autre sort, comme dans un brouillard, car le brouillard l'enveloppait à présent.

-Sectumsempra!

IL sentit son sang jaillir de son corps à plusieurs endroits, et cela lui arracha un hurlement. Long et terrible. Puis il sentit le sol humide sous lui. Ses mains étaient rouges et noires de poussière et de sang, mais il essaya de rattraper cette image troublante de deux femmes unies pour le soutenir, cette image s'enfuyait à présent et il était seul. Mais il était désormais habité d'une nouvelle force.

Et il se releva gauchement avant de se traîner mollement vers le rang.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ce soir là, quand il rentra, il s'assit dans son fauteuil, alluma un feu, et, au lieu de prendre une bouteille de whisky, alla se chercher un thé. Il était à peine de retour qu'il s'effondra dans son fauteuil et dormit aussitôt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Very very short, le chapitre... Mais, selon moi, assez dense. Bref, notre ti Rogue refait son éducation sentimentale... Rlalalalala... J'éspère que vous avez bien aimé, même ceux qui sont pas aller chercher James (BLUNT!!!) et même ceux qui n'ont pas pleuré (comme moi!!! lool) et en fait, et en fin de compte, même ceux qui ont réussi à pleurer...

Bisoux a tous

PS: IMPORTANT !!! IL SEMBLERAIT QUE LA FAC LAISSE TOMBER LE BLOCUS... Si vous suivez ma pensée, Hermy et Sev vont pouvoir ronfler de tout leur content... Bloody hell of a fucking excruciating shit!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde... Peu de reviews, ralalala vous êtes pas trop motivés pour m'en laisser à la fin... Je sais même pas si ça vous passione ou pas. Même moi je laisse des reviews, la flemmarde de service!!! (SOUPIR) Allez bande de vilains, je vous remet quand même la suite!

Ps: Merci quand même aux peu nombreux reviewers...

A/N: Il était une JKR, il était une JKR, qui voulait pas, pas, pas m'laisser ses droits, qui voulait pas, pas, pas m'laisser ses droits ohé ohé (cherchez pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis tarée...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bonjour Severus. Bien dormi?

Rogue, les yeux creusés de cernes noirs, siffla entre ses dents:

-Vous savez bien que non, pourquoi vous faut-il me rappeller que vous pouvez bien dormir maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là pour veiller sur cet écervelé de Potter?

Albus se contenta de sourire malicieusement avant de laisser le silence s'installer, regardant le professeur s'éclaircir la gorge avant de se lâcher:

-Albus, hier soir, Il m'a demandé de Lui apporter Hermione dans deux jours. J'ai senti que je risquai plus que ma place. Je ne peux pourtant me permettre de lui dire qu'elle est dans le coma. Il est suffisament intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle aussi porterait la malédiction, alors qu'elle était sensée être sous ma garde..

-Et tu ne peux pas non plus repousser la date fatidique... continua le portrait qui avait abandonné toute malice et regardait les bourgeons d'avril sortir des branches sur les arbres qu'on pouvait voir par la fenêtre du bureau..

Rogue hocha la tête. Le directeur réfléchit un instant. Puis il reprit la parole:

-Et elle, comment est-elle? Des améliorations?

-Pas que je sache. Rogue serrait son poing, bien caché dans la manche de ses robes.

Dumbledore attendait de plus amples explications. Il avait été peu informé de l'état d'Hermione durant les dernières visites du Maître des Potions, qui avait juste fait quelques allusions sur ce nouveau coma. Rogue soupira puis lui expliqua d'une voix légèrement tremblante, que personne n'aurait pu remarquer, si ce n'est ce collègue, cet ami, qui le connaissait depuis des années déjà:

-Elle perd chaque jour plus de sang, elle est de plus en plus livide, froide, et ses cauchemars sont de plus en plus faibles.

-Ses cauchemars? L'oeil du directeur scintilla un instant d'une brève lueur d'inquiétude. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de cela avant.

Rogue baissa les yeux, puis la voix fatiguée, il continua ses explications:

-Elle fait des cauchemars. Au départ, elle hurlait, comme une sauvage. Mais de jour en jour, sa voix s'affaiblit. Elle recrache des bribes de phrases, incompréhensibles, des borborygmes, des onomatopées, des inepties, mais chaque fois, ces divaguations sont accompagnées par toujours plus de sang.

-Perdue dans les terres du passeur. Murmura Albus, qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Le vent agitait les arbres doucement, et le soleil se levait.

Rogue resta interdit. Il était parvenu à cette conclusion il y avait bien longtemps, mais bien qu'il connaisse la solution à adopter face au problème, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire son choix.

-Tu dois la ramener, Severus. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu ne la ramènes pas...

-Oui! Je le sais, Albus, cela lui évitera une douloureuse éxpérimentation du milieu des mangemorts... Torture, viol...

-Severus! Albus s'était redressé à l'intérieur du portrait et ses yeux brillaient d'une sévérité rare. Mais Rogue continua:

-Si je la sauve des terres du passeur, je devrai l'apporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui va s'amuser avec elle. Je préfère qu'elle meure ici plutôt que dans la souffrance là-bas! Ses mots étaient hachés, disséqués, comme s'ils avaient été sujets d'une étude particulière. Rogue était catégorique, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Albus, toujours le regard dans le lointain, renifla puis piocha dans sa coupe de bonbons d'un air pensif. Rogue regardait cette même coupe d'un air impénétrable. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il fallait la ramener et la protéger.

Il était plongé dans ses hypothèses obscures et ses pensées quand il entendit la voix de Dumbledore s'élever lentement dans l'air, comme une incantation:

-Je crois, Severus, que c'est le moment de faire tes choix. Tu ne pourras la ramener si tu es hanté par le passé, tu ne pourras pas la laisser partir si tu restes attaché à elle. Quoique tu choisisses, tu ne dois pas revenir en arrière.

-C'est donc ce moment que vous attendiez si impatiemment. Gémit Rogue, qui comprenait ses responsabilités. Vous avez souhaité que j'affronte mes fantômes depuis que je suis ici.

-Tu n'étais depuis ton arrivée ici, qu'une épave, déchiré comme tu l'étais. Ta position ambiguë dans les deux camps n'a fait que renforcer cette situation.

-Je sais que je dois choisir, mais mes choix ne concernent pas que mon destin, sa vie est en jeu. Rogue regardait lui aussi le soleil se lever lentement au dehors. L'horizon était rosé, et l'air qui entrait par la fenêtre était très frais, vivifiant, et parfumé. Il sentait la rosée du matin. Rogue inspira en fermant les yeux. Albus le regardait attentivement, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Et quand le maître des Potions ouvrit les yeux, quelques instants plus tard, il devina aisément quel était son choix. Et son regard scrutateur remarqua aussi la tension qui régnait en lui lorsqu'il rabattit la toile sur lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le chemin pour regagner ses cachots était long, parsemé d'élèves bruyants, de murmures, d'éclats de rires, de répliques cinglantes. Tout était agité autour de lui, et ses poignets se crispaient de plus en plus, bien que son regard glacial demeurât le même. Et tout son être essayait de faire le vide. S'il avait choisi, il devait se tenir à sa décision, et ne plus reculer, comme il avait pour habitude de faire lorsque le chemin était trop dangereux pour lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione, il vit Krokky qui épongeait silencieusement ses lèvres en pleurant. D'un regard, il le renvoya, prit son fauteuil, s'assit lentement dedans, entrelaçant ses doigts les uns avec les autres et restant ainsi à regarder la jeune fille qui était inconsciente en face de lui.

Toute la journée passa comme une ombre furtive sur lui, tant il cherchait à se clarifier, à comprendre son choix. Puis, alors que le soleil se couchait et jetait ses dernières lueurs d'or dans l'ether, il partit s'asseoir à son bureau. Il allait donner des instructions à MacGonagall avant son voyage. Puis refermant la lettre, il la scella et l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou.

Alors, il se tourna vers la chambre d'Hermione, et s'y engouffra, avant de refermer soigneusement la porte.

Lui faisant face, il tira les rideaux, se coucha sur le lit à ses côtés, rabattit la couverture sur eux, et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible en visant le plafond de sa baguette. Un dôme noir s'abattit autour d'eux, les enfermant dans une prison loin des regards du monde.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et ne put remarquer le coeur serré que son souffle était trop léger pour durer trop longtemps. Il devait faire vite.

Approchant sa baguette devant les yeux fermés de la jeune fille, il envoya un trait de lumière bleutée douce. Ils s'ouvrirent alors largement, et il put rentrer dans les rêves de la malédiction.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il parcourut d'abord ses souvenirs, les foulant le plus légèrement possible, en legilimens expérimenté. Sa petite enfance, penchée sur les livres, ses parents aimants, son quartier tranquille, sa vie heureuse.

Son premier jour d'école où elle avait essayé de s'introduire dans la classe des grands parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dessiner mais écrire. Il eut un vague sourire. Le jour où elle comprit qu'elle était différente, assise sur le rebord de sa chambre la nuit, le visage faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires, elle pleurait.

Plus il avançait dans ses souvenirs, plus il s'enfonçait dans le temps, plus les contours se précisaient, les formes, les couleurs, les impressions, les sentiments. Son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard express. Sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron, cette répartition à Gryffondor, le premier face à face avec Rogue, avec lui. Plus il creusait dans ses souvenirs, plus il se mettait dans sa peau, il devenait Hermione.

Malefoy qui la traitait de sang de bourbe, le regard du basilic dans le miroir, la première douloureuse rupture avec Ron, le Retourneur de temps, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, le Ball de Noël,... Tout tourbillonait maintenant autour de lui et il douta soudain de lui-même

_Aurais-je fais le mauvais choix?_

Il ne put aller plus loin, le noir s'abattit soudain autour de lui et il dut marcher longtemps, sans savoir vraiment où il allait avant de la retrouver.

Elle était allongée par terre, comme si elle avait chuté. Il se précipita vers elle:

-HERMIONE!

Elle bougea un peu, tremblante, et se maintint sur ses coudes. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et instantanément, la jeune fille lui sourit tristement, comme s'il était un rêve qu'elle avait vu trop souvent pour y croire vraiment à présent. Il lui caressa le menton et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Elle approcha une main tremblante près de sa joue, touchant quelques mèches de ses cheveux si noirs. Et la peau rugueuse du professeur la fit rire. Un petit rire de quelqu'un qui n'éspérait plus rien, et qui est soudain aveuglé par un miracle extraordinaire. Et il sourit doucement à son rire, l'attirant contre lui, la serrant fort, plaçant doucement la tête de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine et contre son coeur. Cela sembla la bercer doucment. Mais au lieu de s'endormir, elle lui adressa la parole:

-Severus, je ne veux pas rentrer.

Il eut un hoquet, tant la surprise était grande, mais très vite il lui en demanda la raison, le ton sous contrôle. Et elle répondit d'une petite voix faible et râpeuse:

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de bonheur là d'où je viens. Parce que là d'où je viens, le passé est douloureux et nous harcèle toujours. Ici, il fait noir, mais tout est si calme, tout est si paisible et si chaud, c'est un endroit parfait pour finir de mourir.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Hermione! S'exclama-t-il, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses yeux vides regardaient le noir autour d'eux, et elle sourit:

-Cette malédiction me tue, et tu ne peux pas me donner la potion tant que je suis dans cet état, n'est-ce pas? Il n' y a plus rien qui puisse me faire revenir. Sa dernière phrase était abrupte, et il frissonna, mais sa voix sembla soudain venir du plus profond de lui :

-Je vais te ramener Hermione.

-c'est toi qui m'a amenée ici, Severus. C'est à cause de toi que je suis ici.

-Je veux te ramener avec moi. Il avait murmuré cela sur le ton de l'ordre intime. Mais sa voix lointaine le surprit:

-Il est trop tard, maintenant. Tu vis avec des fantômes depuis trop longtemps, tu ne peux pas changer comme cela.

-Tu l'avais très vite deviné, n'est-ce pas? Hermione. Pourtant, tu as toujours essayé d'en savoir plus sur moi... son ton était amer, l'idée d'être observé lui était très désagréable. Mais elle eut un petit rire avant de tousser:

-J'ai longtemps cru que tu pouvais changer, renaître comme un phénix... Mais j'avais tort.

Il soupira, lui caressant les cheveux, la serrant plus fort contre lui en lui soufflant tout près de l'oreille:

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Hermione se raidit, et ses yeux si pleins de lassitude et de vague se restèrent un moment sur ceux si vivaces et si ardents du Maître des Potions. Elle bégaya:

-Impossible... C'est... Non... Pas Possible... Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit. JAMAIS.

-Il sourit, et la regardant droit dans les yeux, il soutint son regard, et répéta bien plus fort:

-J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione Granger. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Tu mens! Tu n'es qu'un rêve. Elle s'était énervée, et ses yeux s'étaient dressés contre lui. Mais déjà, il susurra de satisfaction:

-Au moins, je ne suis pas un cauchemar.

Elle le fixa, les sourcils froncés, et il sentit qu'elle était sur une corde raide entre deux pensées contradictoires. Elle voulait lui faire confiance, il était revenu la chercher... Mais il lui avait tellement menti, tellement fait mal et l'avait tellement déçue qu'elle luttait pour faire entendre le calme en elle.

Il savait cela, et décida d'utiliser son ultime argument.

Ses yeux noirs élèctrisèrent ses yeux noisette affolés, et lentement, il se pencha vers elle, et respirant discrètement son parfum, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le plus doucement de monde, comme si elles étaient très fragiles. Et il la sentit frémir, puis fermer délicatement les yeux. Il approfondit son baiser, entrouvrant d'abord légèrement les lèvres pour pouvoir capturer son souffle, et bientôt, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent étroitement, tandis qu'il tenait sa tête avec ses longs doigts fins et qu'elle caressait calmement ses cheveux noirs de jais avec ses petites mains blanches.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Je le sais bien Frokky, moi aussi je suis inquiète. Mais il nous faut attendre. On ne peut détruire ce dôme, il faut attendre qu'il la ramène.

MacGonagall venait tous les matins depuis quatre jours, veillant sur eux pendant une demi-heure.

Elle avait chargé Frokky de s'occuper d'eux, de veiller sur eux et de la prévenir dès que quelque chose se passerait. Et elle avait beau faire absolument confiance à son collègue, elle savait qu'il utilisait ses propres forces vitales pour la ramener, une magie extrêmement dangereuse, et assez aléatoire dans les résultats. Mais il y avait cette détermination dans cette lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Il ne reculerait pas.

Elle avait courut jusqu'à Albus pour lui expliquer le geste de son collègue. Mais son sourire fier et soulagé eût tôt fait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était déjà au courant. Et qu'il savait que Rogue avait choisi la bonne voix. Celle du phénix.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Queue de poisson... Oui, je sais, c'est purposefully... Mais bon, je vous annonce que le cycle Hermione à Poudlard dormant est terminé. Plus de dodo a présent. (Oui, moi aussi, je trouve ca chiant quand il la regarde pioncer, il pourrait tricoter des chaussettes pour Krokky!!!)

PSSST, pour le "au moins, je ne suis pas un cauchemar..."...Hahahaha... alors là je rends un hommage à une des fic les plus contradictoires sur Hermy et Sevy que j'ai lu. Puissante, mais tellement fragile parfois, c'est un mélange assez bizarre de brillance et d'éxcès... Allez je vous fait pas languir plus longtemps, il s'agit de « Quand la lionne se bat » qui est une traduction.

Prochain chapitre, retrouvailles, découvertes, etc... grabuge habituel... DEMAIN!!! Oui, oui, je me démène avec mes révisions mais vous avez quand même la priorité sur ce Balzac à la ...


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour a tous!!!!!! Je dois vous dire que j'ai été SUPER contente de recevoir vos tites reviews (notez que j'ai fait un super effort pour mainetnir la touche MAJ enfoncée pour SUPER, ce qui témoigne du VRAI plaisir que j'ai eu en les lisant...), et ca m'a motivé pour écrire le chap plus tôt, à la place de regarder les héros fans de Napo et complètement tordus de ce brave Stendhal essayer de rendre leur histoire plus... facile à digérer...

Donc ce chapitre a été confectionné avec Kubb (Wicked soul ), du thé a la vanille, des speculoos et du Msn (r) intempestif...Allez j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire tranquilou...

A/N: Je ne possède pas les droits... de faire la vaisselle, de faire la lessive, de faire le ménage, de faire mes devoirs (?!?), de faire comme si j'avais les droits de JKR... (SOUPIR...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Macgonagall marchait de long en large dans la chambre, anxieuse. Elle doutait. Tout d'abord, Severus lui avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux et la ramènerait très vite

_Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même notion de qu'il appelle « très vite »_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas là.

De plus, elle s'inquiétait parce que Severus ressortirait avec Hermione pour retomber directement au milieu des mangemorts, il lui avait dit qu'il devrait amener Hermione au Seigneur des Ténèbres deux jours après avoir confectionné ce dôme et avoir pénétré les rêves de la malédiction.

_Cela fait sept jours qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté, Il va le tuer._

Enfin, elle savait ce que voulait dire « je vais la ramener ». Et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée qu'il serait indubitablement plus proche de son élève après cette expérience. Elle savait que pour chercher une personne sur les terres du passeur, il fallait d'abord partager les souvenirs, la convaincre de revenir à la réalité, puis affronter les démons et les pires peurs de la personne en question avec elle.

_Severus, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?_

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle était là, plus longtemps que son habituelle demi-heure. Mais elle avait les yeux fixés sur ce dôme noir autour du lit. Krokky dans un coin de la chambre la regardait faire les cent pas, les bras croisés et l'air perdu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils marchèrent très lentement, il la soutenait, ses bras ramenaient fermement sa taille contre son propre corps. Et en trébuchant, ils avançaient au milieu du noir.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, où était la sortie. Mais il continuait. Enfin, lorsqu'il commença à sentir la peur ramper insidieusement en lui, il vit une lueur, faible et chancelante au loin. Et il devint livide.

_Ils arrivent._

Hermione s'arrêta aussi et sembla se raidir. Il savait qu'elle savait. Et ils se serrèrent inconsciemment plus fort, essayant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour être plus forts. Leurs yeux ne se rencontrèrent pas, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient plus seuls maintenant.

La lueur devint plus forte, plus nette et plsu effrayante à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle. Enfin, le noir et le silence qui reignaient autour d'eux s'évanouirent, laissant place à des images vives, haletantes, violentes, des cris, des hurlements, des pleurs.

Et ils entrèrent dans les peurs d'Hermione.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, laissant ses doigts fins lui caresser le ventre, pour lui montrer qu'il était là près d'elle, pour elle.

Elle n'enfouit pas son visage crispé dans ses robes noires et contre son coeur, mais avançait, tremblante, et ses petites mains cherchèrent le contact des mains de l'homme et elle sentit qu'il avait le pouls irrégulier comme elle, alors qu'elle sentait de légers battement qui parcouraient les doigts de son professeur.

Elle se redressa, il avait fait tout ce chemin pour elle. Il avait fini par affronter ses propres démons et avait réussi. Pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas?

Il sentit qu'elle s'était redressée et afforntait toutes les visoins et les cauchemars le front haut et le menton levé. Elle fronçait encore les sourcils, seule marque de sa peur intérieure.Et il s'arrêta un moment, la faisant s'arrêter aussi, et aspirant son regard volontaire et pourtant si fragile, il posa son front sur le sien, pour la rassurer. Et elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses mains prendre la tête de Rogue et la serrer. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et lègèrement, il se pencha vers elle pour attraper ses lèvres si douces et il l'embrassa, espèrant secrètement déverser en elle toute sa force et toute sa volonté, tout ce qui pouvait la faire avancer sans trembler, sans craindre ses démons. Et leur étreinte devint plus étroite, ils se collèrent, corps contre corps, pour se sentir vivre encore.

Et ils repartirent. Main dans la main, au milieu des tornades d'images qaui s'entrecroisaient autour d'eux, des souffles gigantesques de hurlements, de cauchemars qui s'abattaient sur eux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Lucius, où est le jeune Drago?

Lucius eut un mince sourire avant de répondre:

-Il est à l'école ce soir, mon seigneur...

-Je le veux demain soir ici. Siffla la voix de Voldemort. Je veux des nouvelles de Rogue et de la fille. Il aurait dû revenir il y a deux jours.

-Très bien, maître.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione, tu avais peur de moi?

Rogue essayait de contrôler sa voix. Des images de lui, désagréables, tourbillonaient autour d'eux.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.Il eut un sourire discret avant de presser sa main plus fermement. Ils avancèrent. Elle ne disait mot, gênée de voir que ses doutes les plus intimes étaient dévoilés à son professeur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Drago...Cette voix siffla lugubrement dans le silence constant qui régnait dans le rang des mangemorts.

Le jeune garçon s'avança, sûr de lui et s'inclina très bas, son visage fermé, mais il souriait largement intérieurement. Il allait dire ce qu'il savait, ayant fait sa petite investigation à l'intérieur des murs du château, sachant très bien que si Rogue était parti retrouver des proches suite à des raisons de santé dans la version donné par la directrice aux élèves, ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Une couverture.

Il était allé fouiner dans les cachots, surprenant la directrice qui y venait une demi-heure chaque jour et en ressortait avec un air angoissé, avant de reprendre sa sévérité naturelle. Il avait essayé d'entrer dans ses appartements, en douce. Il avait deviné que son directeur de maison devait s'y trouver, pour que MacGonagall daigne venir chaque jour.

Mais ses appartements, toujours fermés, le frustraient. Pourquoi s'était-il enfermé à l'intérieur sans donner signe de vie, et où était la fille?

-Il est à Poudlard.

Sa propre voix, qui résonnait comme une incantation et une condamnation, le surprit.

Voldemort se raidit et essaya de pénétrer l'esprit du Serpentard pour savoir ce qui s'y passait. Il vit les déductions de l'enquête du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon. Que préparait-il?

Il avait intérêt à lui donner des explications plus que valables et convaincantes pour cette disparition inattendue. Au demeurant, il avait reporté le rendez-vous avec son otage, son petit appât... Qu'est-ce que tout ce manège voulait dire?

Voldemort s'inquiétait. Et quand il était inquiet, il devenait brutal et cruel, plus que de coutume. Il hurla au hasard:

-MacNair!

Le mangemort sortit du rang, légèrement surpris et s'inclina bien bas, après avoir rejoint le jeune Malefoy devant Lui.

-Crucio!

Malefoy sursauta en entendant les hurlements perçants de l'homme si prsè de lui. Mais il resta calme et dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas réagir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione, nous approchons, je vois la lumière du jour là-bas, ne te décourage pas, nous y sommes presque.

Sa voix était rauque et blanche, il avait tout vu, tout ce qui effrayait Hermione Granger, et il l'avait vu chuter plusieurs fois, se boucher les oreilles, ramper silencieusement, hoqueter de surprise, se retourner soudainement pour se serrer contre lui, pleurer, crier, s'agiter, trembler violemment. Mais tout cela était sur le point de finir. Les images commençaient à devenir floues, la tempête autour d'eux devenait moins violente à chaque pas, et les hurlements et murmures que l'air faisait entendre s'étouffaient. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et avança d'un pas déterminé. Ils avançaient de plus en plus vite à mesure que tout s'apaisait autour d'eux, que le calme revenait et que la lumière les aveuglait.

Mais à un moment, la jeune fille s'arrêta net, et coupa Rogue dans son élan. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être longtemps, elle chercha ses yeux et se cramponant de manière très gauche à ses robes noires, elle lui demanda dans un murmure:

-Severus, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises. Avant qu'on ne revienne à la réalité, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises.

-Que je te dise quoi, Hermione? Sa voix était calme et apaisante.

-Qu'après tout ce chemin, tous ses secrets que tu as vu, tu ne te détourneras pas de moi.

Elle avait prononcé cela la voix blanche, les yeux hagards. Elle avait peur qu'il ne recule encore.

Lentement, il approcha sa tête près de la sienne et son souffle chaud caressa les oreilles de la jeune fille:

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle déglutit et une larme coula silencieusement sur son visage soudain rayonnant.

Il lui sourit gentiment puis l'embrassa, de cette manière, douce et délicate qui la rassurait et la troublait toujours.

Décollant légèrement ses lèvres des siennes, son sourire s'étira largement avant qu'elle ne lui murmure, à bout de souffle:

-Je vous aime, Severus Rogue...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MacGonagall s'apprêtait à sortir, incapable de faire un pas de plus dans cette incertitude, quand elle vit le dôme trembler.

Elle retint alors son souffle. Il avait réussi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, je crois que j'avais parlé de grabuge habituel... (SILENCE) Bon, c'en est un peu en quelque sorte, même si c'est demain que Sevy va devoir affronter les conséquences de ses actes et trouver un moyen de protéger Hermy des mangemorts tout en ne risquant pas sa peau... Mais au moins, la malédiction est finie pour Hermy, ouf, ca c'est FAIT!!! lool...

Petit chapitre donc, j'éspère que vous êtes pas trop déçus, (ptain, ca avance pas vite son truc, on dirait qu'ils sont au collège...) J'admets, je reconnais. Mille excuses...

Du reste, les speculoos n'y sont pour rien dans l'écoeurant côté fleur bleue de leur déclaration.

Parole de scout.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde, de retour de la fac et pas très contente... On s'en fout, comme vous vous en doutez très très bien, Rogue est désormais pris au piège entre cette sacrée Hermy qu'il adore, et son devoir de mangemort et son devoir d'espion, etc... bref, le traditionnel dilemme cornélien... tout comme moi qui devait voter pour ou contre ce blocus qui continue (eh oui, encore des chaps du jour au lendemain...)...

Ou entre les speculoos et le St Nicolas en chocolat (bon, ok je m'arrête là, ça devient pathétique...)

A/N: Je ne possède (deux éponge et des raviolis) pas ( un tapis volant) les (c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut mettre dans des parenthèses) droits de JKR (...).

PS: Je remercie (en faisant une profonde révérence, qui me pète le dos soit dit en passant...) tous les reviewers qui me laissent des reviews, quotidiennement ou pas... ; )

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue tournait en rond dans la pièce comme un lion dans sa cage. Hermione, silencieuse et interdite, restait sur le canapé, à regarder les flammes. Elle tenait une bouteille de whisky à la main.

_Tu es vraiment stupide, ma pauvre Granger. _

_Penser que tout serait merveilleux une fois sortie de ce rêve étrange._

_Vraiment trop naïve._

_Il va t'amener aux mangemorts maintenant. Il n'a pas le choix._

Elle se releva soudain et se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Son regard se dirigea immédiatemment sur Rogue qui s'était immobilisé et regardait la porte avec insistance. Quand les coups à la porte se réitérèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent et il n'y eut pas besoin de mots pour qu'elle aille le plus discrètement possible dans sa chambre.

Rogue se dirigea vers la porte, ouvrit et s'il avait été surpris de l'identité de la personne qui l'attendait, il ne montra rien qu'un regard fermé et impénétrable:

-Drago. Quelle surprise...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Albus, vous a-t-il dit, oui ou non, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire à propos d'Hermione?

Albus essyait de rester calme face à la directrice qui tempêtait, les yeux étincellants. Il avait appris avec les années à quel point elle pouvait être agressive et partiale quand la sécurité d'un de ses élèves était menacée. A plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, une sorcière remarquablement brillante. Il décida donc de ne pas tourner autour du pot, afin de ne pas attirer encore plus sa fureur. Dieu seul savait de quoi elle était capable dans de tels moments d'anxiété. Peut-être même gribouillerait-elle ses bonbons pour su'il ne puisse plus en profiter. Il répondit alors abruptement:

-Non, Minerva, il ne m'a rien dit, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment il compte gérer cette affaire...

-Mais... Il se confie tout le temps à vous, Albus, et dans un moment pareil, il serait impensable qu'il ne soit pas venu vous solliciter, il doit être terriblement déstabilisé, terriblement seul! Albus! Vous m'écoutez?!?

Elle avait fini par devenir hystérique, et le directeur fronça les sourcils et d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et rassurante, il lui dit doucement:

-Minerva, Severus va s'en sortir. Il ne fera rien qui puisse blesser Hermione, ou la mettre en danger, et toutes ces années au service de Voldemort lui ont été amplement suffisantes pour savoir comment se tirer d'un tel mauvais pas.

-Mais Albus... supplia-t-elle.

-La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est d'attendre et de le laisser faire.

-Facile à dire pour une toile qui ne peut plus rien faire d'autre que de s'empiffrer de sucreries à longueur de journée! Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton qui amusa le directeur.

-Severus n'a plus dix ans... commença-t-il en souriant. Mais MacGonagall, toujours irritée à force d'incertitude, répliqua:

-Tout le contraire de vous, en somme.

Elle tira la toile sur le directeur qui commençait à s'émerveiller de cette qualité commune qu'avaient les deux directeurs de maison à toujours avoir le dernier mot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Assieds-toi, Drago.

L'esprit de Rogue tournait très vite. Il savait que l'élève était venu à lui sur ordre du maître pour connaître les raisons de son absence inexplicable. Il savait en outre que le jeune homme était suffisamment niais et obéissant pour vouloir le pouvoir au sein du cercle des mangemorts, un arriviste, opportuniste qui recherchait la gloire par les petites mesquineries. Pitoyable. Il réfléchissait donc à toute vitesse pour essayer de monter un plan qui couperait l'herbe sous les pieds du garçon. Il fallait qu'il expose sa version des faits à Voldemort avant que Drago ne le fasse. Sinon, il le sentait, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à s'en sortir indemne.

Du canapé où il était installé, Drago voyait les lueurs des flammes danser sur la figure nerveuse mais totalement indéchiffrable de son directeur de maison. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air innocemment inquiet pour lui, lui soutirer des informations en douceur, sans jamais évoquer le nom du maître.

Il s'était produit un long silence. Hermione avait l'oreille collé à la porte de sa chambre et haletait. Elle savait qui était dans la pièce, elle avait entendu cette voix. Mais cela faisait quelques instants qu'elle n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le léger crépitemment des flammes dans la cheminée.

Elle attendait un murmure, une parole, des mots, des menaces, des civilités, des injures doucereuses, mais il se passa une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle entendit un bruit sinistre, comme une soudaine explosion de chaudron. Excepté qu'il n'y avait aucun chaudron dans la pièce. Juste deux personnes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry, j'en peux plus. Je suis harassé et j'ai vraiment trop faim pour continuer.

Ron parlait faiblement en se cramponnant l'estomac, plié en deux, les yeux légèrement voilés et du sang plein la bouche, pantelant. Harry se retourna, une lueur de colère dans le regard, mais la vue de son meilleur ami sur le point de défaillir le calma net. Ils ne réussiraient pas ce soir. Il leur fallait du repos. Et ils devaient maîtriser leurs réactions physiques face à leurs colères. Ils devaient canaliser leurs douleurs et leurs fatigues, leurs saignements et leurs instabilités d'humeur.

Ils devaient trouver le moyen de parvenir au faux horcruxe.

Lentement, il prit Ron par le bras et, trébuchant et s'essoufflant, ils repartirent vers leur campement sous la pluie et le vent qui sévissaient sous le ciel voilé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Severus! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? L'intonation montrait que la jeune fille était paniquée. Il était debout dans la pièce et ne bougeait pas. Son regard était fixé sur le corps gisant aux pieds du canapé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux si noirs du corps de Malefoy, et tout son corps était en ébullition, bien que son air démontre un calme froid.

-Hermione. Je crois que j'ai un plan... sa voix avait passé ses lèvres comme une simple constatation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MacGonagall, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était tout simplement abasourdie. Le maître des Potions lui avait amené le corps lévitant et inanimé de Drago Malefoy, et elle s'était attendue à une vague explication des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été agressé. Sûrement à juste titre par un élève en colère contre lui.

Mais quand il lui expliqua le plus calmement du monde son fameux « plan », elle ouvrit grand les yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait vraiment Rogue. Et comme il s'y attendait, elle refusa net.

Il soupira et lui dit de but en blanc:

-Je sais que cela peut paraître déplaisant pour l'élève, mais...

-DEPLAISANT? Hurla-t-elle. VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI, SEVERUS!!!

Il baissa le regard. Il ne réussirait pas à la convaincre de marcher avec lui, alors il passa au plan B:

-Très bien, vous suggérez donc que soit j'amène Hermione et la livre aux mangemorts... Vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce-pas? Susurra-t-il, puis il ajouta d'un ton badin, en énumérant les différents supllices qu'elle aurait à subir:

-Le sortilège des couteaux, la torture physique lente et extrêmement douloureuse d'Avery, vous vous souvenez?, la torture mentale et psychologique aussi...

-SEVERUS! Elle avait crié sans le vouloir. C'était trop dur pour elle de l'entendre citer tout cela avec une telle légèreté. Mais il continua:

-Ah, et j'oubliais... Le viol collectif, très apprécié et souvent accompagné de sequelles irréparables, telles que celles infligées par un couteau...

-ARRETEZ!! Elle avait bondi de sa chaise, son visage blême, pâle comme la mort.

-Donc, je n'enverrai pas Hermione aux mangemorts. Murmura-t-il et la directrice se décrispa quelque peu avant de s'asseoir.

Mais il n'avait pas fini. Il recommança à ronronner avec légèreté:

-Mais si ce n'est pas Hermione qu'ils toturent, ce ne peut être que moi. Je suis sûr que vous verserez quelques larmes au récit de ma bravoure face à la mort cruellement lente et incroyablement douloureuse infligée aux traîtres. Attendez que je me souvienne...

-SEVERUS! Encore une fois, son visage s'était contracté en un rictus de douleur, et elle s'était cramponnée à son bureau. Il sourit. Il savait qu'elle le laisserait faire. En dépit de toutes les règles morales qui avait toujours dicté sa conduite. Elle avait cédé, en fin de compte, à la nécessité.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Albus. C'est horrible.

-Je sais, Minerva. Avait répondu le directeur, les yeux dans le lointain.

-Ai-je bien fait de le laisser faire?

-Dans tout combat, il y a des coups bas. Avait simplement dit Dumbledore, posant ses immenses yeux bleus sur le visage encore crispé et fuyant de MacGonagall. Elle déglutit et tira la toile de toutes ses forces, avant de retourner calmement dans son bureau et de s'accorder le droit de pleurer.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione ne savait que penser. Elle était sous le choc. Le plan était si... bizarre. Si... effrayant. Et si désespéré. Elle le savait, Rogue était tout aussi dégoûtée qu'elle de faire cela, il devait probablement se haïr pour avoir ne serait-ce que songé à l'éventualité d'un tel plan. Elle l'observa longtemps, la tête entre ses mains, penché vers les flammes, seul, silencieux et torturé. Puis, dépassant son propre dégoût pour le plan, elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il hurlait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il pressait ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre si violemment qu'il finissait par avoir des crampes etbien que tout fut immobile autour de lui, il entendit de petits pas,si légers, s'approcher lentement vers lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle n'hésita pas à poser sa main sur son épaule, et la lui caresser discrètement. Mais il releva la tête et la posa contre son bras, en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais autant eu besoin d'elle auprès de lui, lui qui s'en était toujours sorti tout seul de ses dilemmes moraux, lancinant et muets. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le suivrait, malgré ce plan abominable et écoeurant. Elle ne reculerait pas.

Rogue lui prit la main, lui sourit et se leva. Il s'approcha délicatement d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, se serrant fort contre son corps tremblant. Et elle lui rendit cette étreinte, se collant plus fort contre lui, lui murmurant dans un souffle:

-Merci, Severus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon, allez, finito... Faut que j'aille manger (crispée comme Ron... bobo). Cependant j'ai une question CAPITALE à vous soumettre ( Oulaaaa, qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir encore???)...

Avez-vous deviné en quoi consistait le plan? Avez-vous une tite idée, la moindre, de ce que Severus compte faire?

Sinon, comme thématique, vous avez pu voir que chacun des perso régait différemment face aux dilemmes moraux... Ralalalala, rien de plus palpitant que l'homme qui doute... (Je vous épargne un speech, soyez contents !!!! LOOOL)

Next chap demain soir


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!!

Bon, après toutes les conjectures que vous m'avez soumises, je me suis dit que c'était parfaitement injuste que vous n'ayez pas le droit a un Twist... Héhé... Oui, je l'avoue, au départ, (rooo il vont encore me prendre pour une méchante tarée...) j'avais privilégié l'idée que Drago allait être soumis à L'imperius, doublé d'une potion de polynectar qui lui ferait prendre la forme d'Hermione et qu'il encaisserait les coups pour elle, avant d'être soumis au sortilège d'oubliette et de fidelius. Mais en voyant ô combien vous étiez perspicaces, j'ai eu du remords à vous laisser dans le conformisme du plan... Donc, je me suis creusé la tête toute la journée... (Surtout n'en parlez pas à mes amis, ils vous diraient que j'était insupportable et délurée...) et j'ai trouvé!!! Je vous laisse donc continuer a lire tranquilou...

A/N: JKR... Possède tes droits, je ne te hais point... (Enfin, presque...)

PS: Vos reviews sont toujours très constructives ou gentilles, et je te tenais à remercier chacun des reviewers pour le temps qu'il prend pour me faire part de ses évaluations (Oula, aujourd'hui j'ai le syndrôme des périphrases...) BREF: MERCI !!!!! (trèstrèstrès fort)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue était légèrement nerveux quand il enfila sa cape de mangemort. Il avait enfermé Hermione dans sa chambre, avec son accord, au cas où le plan tournerait mal et que les mangemorts viendraient ici. Il avait lancé plusieurs sorts de protection, et sa gorge était sèche quand elle lui avait sourit, confiante et un peu triste avant qu'il ne parte.

_Ressaisis-toi, bon sang!_

Il sortit de ses appartements pour entrer dans son laboratoire, où l'attendait Drago Malefoy, complètement affolé et les yeux tour à tour remplis de larmes et de rage.

Avec un air contrit et haineux, Rogue le saisit par la manche violemment, et sans rien dire, l'amena près de la cheminée. Drago, couina:

-Rogue, je suis votre élève, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça!

-Tu te mets constamment en travers de ma route, Drago, et ce que tu as fait est... Irréparable. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Rétorqua sèchement le maître des Potions.

-Rogue, je... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès... Je ne savais pas...

-Trop tard... et trop peu. Sa voix glaçée fouetta l'air, réduisant le jeune homme au silence.

Il prit la poudre de cheminette contenue dans un petit chaudron et d'une voix dictincte et puissante, il prononça ce que son élève redoutait le plus:

-Manoir Malefoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Krokky, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Oui, miss. L'elfe étala un grand sourire en guise de bonjour.

-J'ai besoin que tu ailles me prendre la fiole verte... Je crois qu'elle traîne sur son bureau depuis le temps...

Krokky la regarda d'un air interrogateur, n'osant formuler la question qui le rongeait. La jeune fille s'en aperçut et lui sourit doucment:

-Je dois en finir avec cette malédiction pour de bon, si je fais encore une autre crise de colère, tout recommencera... Puis, voyant que l'elfe ne réagissait toujours pas, elle reprit en soupirant:

-C'est l'antidote. Avec tous ces évènements, je n'ai pas pu la prendre...

L'elfe aquisça doucement puis disparut dans un « pop ». Pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une fiole verte. Hermione, soulagée, se précipita sur Krokky, qui la lui donna avec une moue de gêne, avant de d'excuser puis de partir.

Elle était trop nerveuse et sentait son sang courir trop vite dans ses veines, elle allait s'échauffer, et avec un peu de chance, attendre que Severus soit rentré pour lui hurler dessus, laissant ainsi sortir son anxiété croissante qu'elle aurait endigué jusqu'à ce moment précis. Furieuse contre elle-même à l'idée de devoir accueillir son sauveur par cris et tumultes alors qu'il aurait besoin de paix, elle se décida à en finir tout de suite avec cette foutue malédiction, toute seule. Ainsi, d'un geste rageur et déterminé, elle but tout le contenu de la fiole. Qui n'était pas l'antidote de la malédiction du passeur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-LA FERME, ECERVELE DE ROUX!

-TOI-MEME, CRETIN SANS AVENIR !!!!

-MAIS FERME-LA, ESPECE D'IMBECILE HEUREUX!

-TAPETTE!

Ils se hurlaient dessus depuis dix minutes et sentaient la porte trembler violemment. Ils étaient suffisamment entraînés pour être à la fois hors d'eux et conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment entraînés pour ne pas sentir le sang sortir de leur bouche au milieu des flots d'insultes qu'ils se balançaient et contrôler leurs affreux maux de tête. Ils n'étaient pas non plus assez entraînés pour supporter ces réactions physiques bien longtemps. Alors, peu à peu, ils se calmèrent et Harry, après un « espèce d'attrapeur de pochette surprise » un peu faible pour être éloquent, déclara, haletant:

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, Ron, j'en peux plus. Je... Partons d'ici.

Se tenant bras dessus bras dessous pour avancer jusqu'au campement, ils se soutinrent en silence, et désormais, ils ne se sentaient plus gênés de vivre en se comprenant si bien et en se rapprochant si souvent l'un de l'autre, comme deux créatures qui se loveraient l'une contre l'autre pour se protéger du froid.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Lucius.

-Severus.

Bien que l'atmosphère soit un peu tendue et guindée, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi son fils était ici, pourquoi il baissait les yeux, presque rougissant, et par dessus tout, pourquoi Rogue le tenait si fermement par la manche.

L'explication qui permettait de répondre à toutes ses questions à la fois lui fut dispensée, par une voix sèche, qui résonnait d'une curieuse manière dans la petite pièce:

-J'ai surpris Drago en train de violer Granger. Alors même qu'il savait précisément qu'il devait d'abord demander l'autorisation au Maître.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à cela... Lucius ricana doucement, mais ses yeux étincellaient. Cependant, Rogue rétorqua d'une voix beaucoup trop doucereuse pour ne pas être dangereuse:

-Non, mais par contre, le fait que Drago soit suffisament idiot et excité par cette stupide sang-de-bourbe pour la faire succomber devrait vous alarmer, mon cher Lucius.

Lucius qui écoutait d'un air absent, tourna vivement la tête vers son fils, fronçant les sourcils, et quand Drago releva la tête, rencontrer les yeux de son père parut lui brûler les siens et il rougit en retournant rapidement son regard vers le sol.

-Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Lucius. Il l'a tuée. De ses propres mains.

Lucius ne dit rien, mais tout laissait penser qu'il réfléchissait en bouillonnant de l'intérieur, de son léger tremblement au niveau des mains aux tics qui parcouraient les muscles de son visage. Rogue attendait, triomphant, mais totalement impénétrable et raide. Puis Lucius murmura, et Drago releva brusquement la tête, en dépit de sa crainte de rencontrer de nouveau le regard de son père. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose comme:

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, ce n'est pas à nous de le punir, mais à Lui...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Ell tituba jusqu'au lit, et s'allongea, éprouvant un terrible mal de crâne. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était parti. Elle se sentait mal, et ésperait un peu de paix, sans douleur. Mais les maux de tête continuaient et elle se crispa sous la douleur, massant ses tempes avec ses pouces, se donna des claques pour avoir moins mal. Mais rien ne marchait et elle essaya de lire un livre pour se concentrer sur autre chose que cette douleur frénétique qui lui parcourait le crâne. Mais elle avait trop mal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Lucius, Drago, quelles... Severus... Siffla une voix éxcitée, Tu nous a manqués. Pui il eut un petit rire, bien installé dans son fauteuil, tourné vers les hautes flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée.

Rogue s'inclina bas, en sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver:

-Crucio! La voix était lugubre, et s'il avait pu se concentrer dessus, il aurait pu y discerner de la déception et du regret. Mais assez finement distillés, ces sentiments ne furent pas remarqués par les Malefoy qui ne pouvaient que garder leurs yeux fixés sur le corps raidi et parcouru de spasmes de leur compagnon.

_Hermione! Lily!_

Il avait mal, c'était sa punition pour avoir angoissé son Maître. Pour lui avoir laissé un sentiment d'insécurité avec cette si longue et si mystérieuse absence. Mais il ne crierait pas, même s'il savait que ce n'était rien de moins que ce qu'Il attendait de lui.

Tous étaient hypnotisés par cette torture physique lancinante, pensant avec effroi à ce qui se passerait par la suite quand une explication lui serait fournie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tout de même, Albus, c'était un élève! MacGonagall était terriblement inquiète et, chose qui ne lui était arrivée qu'en de très rares occasions dans sa vie, elle se rongeait les ongles.

Albus regardait dehors, et son coeur lui pesait un peu:

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Minerva, tous les coups sont permis.

-Bonté divine, c'est de Drago Malefoy dont nous sommes en train de parler!! Elle bondit du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était mollement laissée tomber, tremblant comme une feuille à cause du stress et de l'anxiété croissante.

-Minerva, vous a-t-il parlé de ce qu'il comptait faire?

-Biensûr! Elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, attendant un autre argument frappant de sénilité précoce. Mais elle dût constater qu'Albus ne réagissait pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux perplexes et à peine eut-elle croisé son regard bleu ciel qu'elle comprit la raison d'un tel silence:

-Il ne vous l'a pas expliqué...

-Si, vaguement...réagit-il en se lissant la barbe d'un air concentré.

Minerva persista à le dévisager, puis dans un soupir, elle lui raconta ce que Rogue lui avait dévoilé:

-Il a modifié la mémoire de Malefoy, lui faisant croire qu'il avait été stupéfixé par Severus après que celui-ci ai découvert que Drago avait violé, puis tué Hermione.

Puis voyant son air interrogateur, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui expliqua:

-Philtre d'Embrouille combiné à un sortilège d'Oubliette et à un Legilimens. Basique mais brillant.

Il ne disait mot, la laissant continuer:

-Il avait l'intention de pièger Malefoy père aussi, pour que Voldemort ne se doute de rien, car il savait que Malefoy père étayerait ses propos plutôt que de défendre son propre fils...

Sa voix s'était brisée. Albus n'arrivait pas à croire, malgré son éternel pessimisme concernant les diverses réactions des uns et des autres face à son otpimisme, que MacGonagall pouvait avoir pitié de Drago Malefoy.Il était eberlué. Mais bientôt, la directrice se ressaisit:

-En outre, il a prévu d'expliquer son inexplicable absence par le fait qu'il devait maquiller l'accident de manière à ce que personne ne se doute de rien. Puis obligé de m'expliquer sa disparition, puisque j'étais sensée savoir qu'elle était avec lui, il a prévu de Lui dire qu'il devait aider à organiser l'enterrement et à se tenir prêt pour d'éventuelles questions indiscrètes.

-Il vous a dit tout cela? Demanda Dumbledore sur le ton de la fausse innocence.

-Oui, et ce qu'il n' a pas daigné m'expliquer, je l'ai deviné tout de suite. Si Hermione, Son principal appât, était morte, celui qui avait commis l'irréparable allait le payer au prix le plus fort, et, chose qui est encore plus grave, il ne lui resterait plus qu'un appât pour attraper Potter, c'est le dernier horcruxe.

Albus blêmit soudain. MacGonagall le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression étrange, inexplicable, dans son regard regnait une sorte de satisfaction, mais à laquelle se mélangeait un désespoir extrême:

-Oui, Albus, s'Il se rabat sur cet appât-là, il tombera directement sur Potter et Weasley avant même d'avoir à les piéger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tous les mangemorts devaient lui appliquer le Doloris en même temps.

Drago hurlait. Ses hurlements terribles se répétaient en écho dans les environs, glaçant l'atmosphère dèjà tendue. Son père restait droit et même s'il ne souriait pas, il ne pouveait décoller son regard dévastateur du corps convulsé de son fils. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Tuer le plus précieux otage du Maître.

Rogue était comme une statue de glaçe, pas la moindre expression, la moindre crispation, le moindre tic, sa main ne tremba pas en lançant le sort de douleur. Tout en lui était muet et immobile. Il était dévasté par la sentence de Voldemort.

Voldemort était accroupi en face de Drago et le regardait se convulser, hurler, se crisper, se soulever puis s'affaisser comme une vulgaire poupée. Et son regard était rempli de staisfaction, comme s'il dégustait une glace particulièrement savoureuse.

Ce soir, il avait d'abord beaucoup torturé Rogue, mais seulement dans cette chambre avec les Malefoy. Il avait aussi beaucoup apprécié ce moment, quand finalement à bout, son serviteur avait finit par laisser échapper un hurlement. Il avait continué jusqu'à ce que Rogue soit presque inanimé. Puis il l'avait laissé s'expliquer, son angoisse libérée et son désir de punition assouvi. Et cette explication l'avait fait exploser de rage. Il était tellement furieux qu'il avait appelé tous ses fidèles pour une réunion spéciale. Et il buvait cette souffrance maintenant, qui lui apaisait l'esprit, le rendant plus apte à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Granger était morte. Plus d'appât de ce côté-là. Il ne lui restait plus q'un seul espoir. Que Potter soit suffisamment idiot pour retrouver le dernier horcruxe. Oh, il allait s'occuper de cet horcruxe. Et aucun Drago Malefoy n'allait le supprimer, celui-là.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon allez, fini pour ce soir...

Ok, c'est far-fetched, c'est pas beau, c'est tout sombre comme chap, pourtant, je me suis gavée de speculoos, je comprends pas... Mais bravo à tous ceux qui avaient trouvé ma première version du latage de Drago, et félicitaion à ceux qui ont eu beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver une toute autre manière de lui bousiller la tronche. Félicitations aussi aux flemmards qui ont patiemment attendu que je publie le chap en se disant qu'il était carrément con de la part de l'auteur de poser une devinette sachant qu'ils auraient la réponse dans moins de 24 heures. Ceux-là, ils ont tout compris à la vie, hélas... : (

Cependant, les ti flemmards ki ont tout compri a la vie son aussi invités à me laisser des reviews, juste histoire de savoir...Lool, et j'attends les reviews des habitués et des nouveaux accros (y en a-t-il, au fait?) avec IMPATIENCE!!!! XD allez bonne nuit!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous!!!!! Bon, aujourd'hui, c'est pas la joie, je vous le dit de suite...Boarf, heureusement que j'ai mes ti reviewers qui m'aident, car c'est VRAIMENT un bonheur de voir qu'ils réagissent... MERKIIII, et merci aussi à ceux qui suivent silencieusement, qui n'osent pas ou qui ne daignent pas mettre de reviews mais qui apprécient l'histoire. (Kayly Silverstorm, si jamais tu lis cette histoire, j'ai une tite pensée pour toi, j'ai lu ta fic au moins trois fois, sans JAMAIS laisser de reviews et je m'en mords les doigts, même si tu as plus de 3000 reviews a ton actif et que la mienne serait passée inaperçue...) snif: cétait le quart d'heure drama queen, allez hop, passons au chap!

A/N: Je ne prétendrai pas ne pas pouvoir prétendre à prétendre que je possède de facto les droits d'auteur des perso... En fait je prétends que je les possède PAS... (Soupir...)

Ps: Journée de merde!!!! (Hurlement de sauvage assimilable à ACDC en concert...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Rogue revint, ce soir-là, il saignait abondamment. Il était sale, fatigué, et n'aspirait plus qu'au repos, et à la paix, paix qu'il pensait retrouver dans cette chambre fermée aux regards, que lui seul pouvait ouvrir et à laquelle personne ne pourrait jamais prétendre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il ne put que s'alarmer de voir que la chambre avait été dévastée. Tout était sens dessus dessous, dans un silence mortel et dans les ténèbres, rien ne bougeait, mais le chaos reignait sur cette armoire vidée et renversée, ce lit défait, ces affaires qui gisaient par terre.

_Hermione!_

Il blêmit en constatant qu'Hermione ne faisait pas partie de ce tableau troublant. Alors, dans la pièce sombre et dévastée, il s'avança en tremblant et aperçut, roulée en boule dans un coin sombre, une petite forme qui frissonait. Il accourut à elle, et s'agenouilla. Rogue pouvait entendre son souffle irrégulier et essaya d'approcher sa main pour la tranquiliser.

Mais il fut renversé par un mouvement trop rapide pour être contré. Elle lui avait saisi le bras et s'était tendue, le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec dans ses propres yeux noisettes, une lueur sauvage qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'osait bouger et attendit en silence la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle sembla vaciller, mais se redressa et sa voix était rauque quand elle aboya:

-Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous?

-Hermione, c'est moi, Severus... Lui dit-il gentiment. Mais elle ne sembla pas le reconnaître et cela l'inquiéta.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

-NON! Severus est mort! Vous l'avez tué!

Son regard devint dur, perçant. Il adopta un ton sec et glacial:

-C'est moi, Hermione! Je ne suis pas mort!

-Menteur! Vous m'avez enfermée ici et vous l'avez tué! Sa voix était aussi sèche et blessante que celle qu'il avait utilisée.

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!! Cette fois, il avait utilisé tout son pouvoir pour la faire taire, pensant que s'il prenait un ton abrupt et sans appel, elle resterait interloquée et interdite. Mais il avait tort, car la réaction d'Hermione n'était pas naturelle, elle semblait avoir des hallucinations:

-VOUS L'AVEZ TUE!!!... Elle reprit son souffle et hurla de plus belle:

-CONNARD!

Cette fois-ci, il enleva sa main d'elle et se relava d'un seul coup.

_Hermione avec de tels mots, ce n'est pas possible. Il s'est passé quelque chose..._

Il l'observa pendant quelques instants, muet et claqua soudain des doigts, faisant instantanément apparaître Frokky à ses côtés. Sans se tourner vers l'elfe outre mesure, il lui demanda sèchement:

-Qu'est-il arrivé à miss Granger?

Frokky trembla en entendant cette voix si impérieuse et si remplie de colère. Il balbutia:

-Elle... Je ne sais pas... Elle allait bien quand je lui ai laissé la potion...

L'effet fut effrayant. Rogue se tourna d'un seul coup vers lui et plongeant son regard dans les yeux suppliant de l'elfe, articula dans une fureur démente:

-QUELLE... POTION ?

-Elle... Elle m'a demandé de lui apporter la potion verte sur votre bureau. Couina-t-il, en se tortillant d'effroi.

Rogue réfléchit rapidement, puis une lueur de folie passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne demande, paradoxalement, beaucoup plus doucement:

-Il y a plusieurs potions « vertes » sur ce bureau. Laquelle lui avez-vous donné?

-La première que j'ai vu... L'elfe avait murmuré ces mots en baissant les yeux et en rougissant, devinant très bien quel serait l'effet produit par une telle réponse. Et il n'avait pas tort:

-SORTEZ!!! s'écria le maître des potions et Krokky ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il disparut simultanément dans un « pop », laissant la chambre pleine de rage et de silence.

_Elixir Cerébral de Barrufio...Non, même les effets secondaires ne ressemblent pas à ces symptômes..._

_Potion de régénération sanguine... Impossible, elle n'est pas « verte »._

_Potion d'amnésie... Elle ne pourrait pas se comporter comme cela. Elle serait trop faible._

_Polynectar... Hors sujet, il s'agit bien d'Hermione, la porte n'a pas été ouverte, et n'aurait pas pu, de toute façon..._

_Potion d'Embrou... Non! Non! Non! C'est pas vrai! Elle est de couleur verte, et..._

-Hermione! Sa voix claqua dans le silence et le noir. La jeune fille releva vivement la tête.

-Tu as bu la potion que j'ai donné à Malefoy!! Il ne posait pas une question, il établissait un état de fait. Mais elle ne comprit pas, biensûr. Elle se leva vivement et marchant vers lui, essaya de lui donner un coup de poing:

-VOUS AVEZ TOUT GACHE!!! SALOP!!

Il eut du mal à contrer son attaque trop vive pour être normale, et à saisir ses poignets.

Il faut que je la stabilise, mais ses forces sont décuplées...

Il essaya de saisir sa baguette pour la pétrifier, mais elle fut plus vive et se collant étrangement à lui, essaya de le frapper, partout, de toutes ses forces, en hurlant:

-TUEZ-MOI AUSSI, CA N'A PLUS D'IMPORTANCE, MAINTENANT!!

-Hermione, je... C'est moi!Parvint-il à souffler lorsqu'il l'eut enfin maîtrisée.

Elle sembla hésiter, ce qui le surprit car seul le bézoard et la potion d'assainissement étaient capables de faire douter une personne sous l'emprise de la Potion d'Embrouille. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et attrapa sa baguette avant de murmurer rapidement:

-Petrificus Totalus.

Et elle tomba dans ses bras, raide et furieuse de s'être fait berner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry, réveille-toi. HARRY!

Ron secouait en vain le corps parcourut de spasmes et barbouillé de sang de son ami. Ils avaient hurlés comme jamais l'un envers l'autre et finalement, après plusieurs tremblements frénétiques, la porte s'était ouverte, et Harry était tombé.

Ron ne savait plus quoi faire, le vent balayait les lieux, et il commençait à faire nuit, ils étaient seuls.

Il tira son ami et passa la porte, priant pour qu'elle se referme sur eux et les protègent. Mais la porte ne se referma pas, et le rouquin devint de plus en plus anxieux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle ne voulait pas boire et recracha le philtre sur le visage de son geôlier, avec une évidente satisfaction sur son visage. Il resta de marbre et lui saisit plus avidemment la gorge pour la faire boire. Mais sans succès. Elle s'étrangla à moitié, sans pour autant redevenir normale. Il savait qu'à ce stade de méfiance, il ne pourrait pas la convaincre du bien fondé de ses actions et en soupirant, il devint aussi sauvage qu'elle, la forçant violemment à avaler ce qui restait dans le flacon. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et se débattit rageusement sous ses liens magiques, mais la potion fut avalée.

Elle gémit de rage, puis ses yeux luttèrent lentement contre le sommeil qui la gagnait. Il sortit sa baguette et défit les liens magiques du petrificus, avant de s'en aller.

Il quitta la pièce sans mot, ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte, la laissant seule dans le noir.

Mais Rogue ne put s'empêcher de constater que la jeune fille lui avait fait terriblement peur.

_Je n'ai jamais eu peur pour qui que ce soit._

_Si, tu as eu peur pour Lily._

_Ca ne m'a pas empêché de la livrer à Voldemort._

_Ce que tu n'as pas fait avec Elle._

_La ferme!_

Et il repartit, dans une humeur noire jusqu'à son canapé, avant d'allumer un feu et d'attendre, les yeux rivés sur les flammes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il buvait depuis à peine une demi-heure. Juste une toute petite demi-heure de rien du tout... Mais il sentit une présence derrière lui et ses épaules, déjà bien basses, d'affaissèrent encore plus tandis qu'il soupirait, soulevant son corps qui était dans un piteux état. Une main attentive se posa sur son épaule. Il voyait flou. Pas bon, ça.

Puis, cette forme sembla lui parler:

-Severus, pourquoi est-ce que tu bois?

-Je ne bois pas. Je me vide la tête. Répliqua-t-il séchement, malgré le fait qu'il mâchait beaucoup trop ses mots pour que ce soit effrayant.

-Severus...

Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui, tout près. Il pouvait sentir les effluves exquises de son parfum. Il était si près de son visage qu'il pouvait distinguer deux petits yeux noisettes très inquiets. Et ses cheveux qui dansaient autour de sa tête si blanche. Et...

-Severus... Elle prit sa tête et la posa contre elle, contre sa poitrine. Il se laissa caresser les cheveux, fermant les yeux et soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu bois?

-Je...Je ne sais pas... J'en ai besoin. Je deviendrai fou sinon. Il avait expliqué cela d'une voix terriblement lasse. Et elle continuait à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement, son regard noisette plongé dans les flammes rougeoyantes. Elle le pressa un peu plus contre elle, et il sourit d'entendre son petit coeur battre si vite.

-Pourquoi tu en as besoin?

-Je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien. Je veux oublier Lily. Je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Hermione comprit instantanément qu'il parlait de Lily Potter, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Son coeur s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde, et Rogue sembla s'en rendre compte. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les flammes avec tristesse. Ainsi, à bout à cause de ses craintes, délié de ses secrets par l'alcool, il sut qu'il allait parler ce soir. Lui parler:

-Toutes ces années, je ne voulais plus faire partie du présent, de lutter pour rendre ce monde meilleur. Si j'ai surveillé Potter, c'est pour elle. Si j'ai espionné pour Albus, c'est pour elle. Et c'est pour ELLE que j'ai dû le tuer!! Il avait crié sur la fin. Il avait libéré le venin de sa plaie, laissant le froid entrer dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait tué Dumbledore.

Mais après un moment, elle reprit doucement la parole, toujours caressant ses cheveux, ses petits doigts parcourant la tête chaude de l'homme ivre:

-Et tu ne veux pas l'oublier...

-Je veux l'oublier. La voix de Rogue claqua l'air. Je suis trop faible, maintenant, incapable que je suis, ni d'avancer, et d'aller de l'avant, ni de reculer et de me recueillir dans le passé.

-Tu as pourtant déjà fais ton choix... Elle avait murmuré cela près de son oreille et il eut un frisson, avant de répondre, presque en gémissant:

-Le problème, c'est que tu t'es insinuée dans ma vie et que je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention. Tu m'a ensorcelé, et pourtant, je ne peux pas te suivre comme je le voudrais. Parce qu'elle me garde enchaîné. Lily me rappelle à chaque minute combien il est douloureux d'avoir trahi un être cher.

-Severus... murmura-t-elle, et lentement, elle tourna sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa. Il se crispa, mais la douceur enveloppante de l'étreinte d'Hermione, cette paix si complète, si réconfortante, et les effets de l'alcool le firent céder. Il déversa dans ce baiser toute la violence qu'il s'était faite pour se retenir, pour la préserver de lui, et se préserver lui-même d'elle. Il déversa toute sa culpabilité et ses remords, les spectres des regrets qui lui suivaient partout, avec un seul nom sur le bout des lèvres: Lily. Il déversa toute ses angoisses, ses peurs qu'elle ne recule, comme lui l'avait fait d'elle. Il déversa tout le désir qu'il avait jusqu'ici endigué, de rester dans ses bras, de la posséder, elle pour lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Krokky apparut pour mettre la table du petit déjeuner. Il avait presque fini quand son regard se posa sur une bouteille de whisky vide qui traînait près du canapé. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers elle pour la ramasser, connaissant sur le bout des doigts les problèmes de Rogue, et sachant que l'alcool était un des seuls moyens pour lui de ses canaliser et de s'oublier.

Il se pencha pour l'attraper, mais son regard s'arrêta soudain sur deux formes endormies, l'une contre l'autre. Hermione, assise, tenait la tête de Rogue posée sur sa poitrine. Et ils avaient l'air heureux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bonbonbon, pti chap qui finit de manière sympa... (enfin, yaura plus sympa ds les prochains...), même si moi c'est pas la joie... Ralalalala...

A oui, j'oubliais... message SPECIAL pour Ulis, Gabrielle, Sevina, Superfan et Kriss...LAISSEZ-MOI LES MOYENS DE VOUS REPONDRE LA PROCHAINE FOIS!!!! (nan, je m'énerve pas, c'est juste que ca fait deux reviews que je laisse a ulis et qu'elle a l'air d'être aveugle comme une taupe oO... XD)

Cependant, je remercie d'avance tous les reviewers qui me laissent gentiment des tites reviews, c'est un VRAI bonheur que de les lire et QUE D'Y REPONDRE!!!!

Next chap demain meme heure... ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everybodyyyy!!! Et merci aux reviewers!!! Comme toujours, ils font avancer l'histoire, et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire et de répondre (n'est-ce pas ulis???). VRAIMENT. En fait, je crois que je le dirai jamais assez, les reviews sont toujours constructives. Surtout quand elle posent des tonnes de questions, au demeurant très pertinentes... (n'est-ce pas sevina???) Et bienvenue aux nouveaux reviewers, aux nouveaux lecteurs, aux anciens qui ont lâché l'histoire puis recommencé, aux fervents habitués qui connaissent mieux l'histoire que moi-même, aux habitués qui n'ont pas toujours le temps pour poster leurs impressions, aux nouveaux qui les ont pas encore postées, à tout le monde...

(Profitez, ici c'est la cabane Bisounours (r), XD)

A/N: Je ne m'aKapare Rien. (Subtil )

Ps: Oui, roooo, je vous le mets ce chapitre!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle se réveilla en sentant une présence sur sa poitrine. Un poids tout chaud. Et en ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle aperçut dans la lumière matinale des cheveux noirs. Sa respiration était paisible car son corps se soulevait et s'affaissait en un rythme régulier et lent, pareil aux vagues. Il s'était accroché à son pull, ses mains crispées sur son bras comme un enfant qui ne voudrait pas lâcher son doudou. Elle se détendit et sourit, en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry, est-ce que ça va? Harry...

Le rouquin fut soulagé de voir son ami cligner difficilement des yeux, tousser, et se relever péniblement:

-Oui, Ron... Je... Je vais bien. Rien de cassé.

Ils étaient dans la pièce, toujours protégés du vent qui sifflait dehors et s'engouffrait de temps en temps par la porte. Il faisait nuit et au loin, on pouvait voir les lumières du quartier général de Voldemort luire faiblement. Ils avaient passé la porte. Ils étaient entrés dans la cabane exigue qui servait autrefois de réserve pour le jardinier. Dans cette cabane, tout était oublié, poussièreux, et silencieusement tendu. Ils avaient peur.

Mais Harry se releva tant bien que mal malgré la douleur terrible qui lui compressait la boîte crânienne. Ron hésita, puis le prit par la taille pour le remettre d'aplomb. Puis, ensemble, ils s'approchèrent de la cage. Ils venaient de trouver le dernier horcruxe. Le vrai. Et ils devaient retourner le plus vite possible à Poudlard avant de repartir pour trouver le faux, celui qui avait été piégé.

Ils saisirent doucement la cage métallique, et sentirent quelque chose siffler dedans. C'était bien cela.

Alors, le plus silencieusement du monde, ils s'éclipsèrent de la cabane pour retourner au camp rechercher leurs affaires avant de pouvoir repartir. Ils ne virent pas la grande silhouette sombre les suivre tout aussi discrètement, les yeux fixées sur eux, la baguette à la main.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bois ta potion, Hermione.

-Au petit déjeuner? Rétorqua-t-elle sceptique.

-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Après tout ira bien... Il accompagna ses mots réconfortants d'un regard chaleureux. Chose qu'Hermione avait rarement vu, ses yeux étant pour elle, naturellement froids et condescendants, elle ne put que rougir devant ce regard si enveloppant et si humain.

Avec une grimace trop naturelle pour ne pas être comique, elle avala la potion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry... Murmura Ron, Je crois qu'on est suivis.

Harry, bien que surpris, ne se retourna pas, bien que son coeur commença à battre irrégulièrement. Il pensa à Hermione qui avait toujours assez de sang-froid pour se tirer de toutes sortes de situations. Elle n'était pas là.

_On ne peut pas abandonner nos affaires. Ils vont finir par les trouver... _

Il se souvint alors de Maugrey qui lui avait conseillé d'utiliser ce en quoi il était le plus fort lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour l'épreuve avec les dragons. Il avait utilisé son balai.

_Mais je n'ai pas de balai. Et puis..._

Et enfin, tout se débloqua et il eut une idée. Il l'expliqua à son ami très calmement, sans se retourner, et à voix basse:

-Prépare-toi à Disparaître. Je vais faire venir tout le campement par un accio, et dès que nous aurons récupéré tout, on disparaît.

Il n'entendit rien, mais la main de Ron vint se coller à la sienne, signe qu'il avait compris. Alors, discrètement, Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura:

-Accio Campement.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, détendus, mais résolument attentifs et vigilants. Puis ils virent une ombre s'approcher d'eux, massive, flottante dans les airs et ils ne se regardèrent même pas. Ils savaient que c'était le signal.

Le campement, qui se réduisait à toute les affaires dans la tente, fonçait droit sur eux. Ils ne sentirent rien derrière eux, mais ils savaient que la silhouette ne mettrait pas longtemps à réagir quand elle comprendrait.

Trop tard. Harry avait saisi la tente et Ron lui avait prit la main. Ils avaient disparus.

Tout redevint silencieux. Le vent sifflait violemment à travers les arbres. La silhouette sombre laissa échapper un grognement avant de se retourner et de marcher d'un pas rapide vers la cabane, puis vers les lumières du quartier général.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils étaient dans son laboratoire. Hermione lisait « De l'usage des venins dans les potions avancées » et semblait littéralement aspirée par le sujet. Et Rogue tournait vivement autour d'un chaudron bouillonant, tour à tour attrapant un flacon sur son étagère, laissant tomber quelques plantes séchées, bouts d'insectes, ou liquide fumant. Il tournoyait au du chaudron comme un danseur, rendant aux yeux de tout observateur un spectacle fascinant, où se mêlait la fumée épaisse qui se dégageait lentement du chaudron, le feux vif qui vacillait en dessous, et les lumières tamisées et presque inquiétantes. Cependant, Hermione ne levait pas le bout de son nez et restait concentrée sur son livre. Elle ne le releva que lorsqu'elle sentit que Severus s'était figé.

Il avait entendu des coups à la porte, au contraire de la jeune fille qui était trop concentrée pour entendre ou voir quoi que ce soit autour d'elle. Elle se leva sans mots, et partit simplement vers les appartements, en fermant bien la porte derrière elle. Il l'entendit pousser le loquet magique. Alors seulement il ferma son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'air suffisamment hostile pour ne pas avoir à parler avec l'intrus. Et il se dirigea furieusement vers la porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir en pleine nuit. Quelle question.

-Drago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils passèrent les grilles du château, dont l'ombre massive et protectrice se dessinait sous la faible lueur de la lune. Ils étaient chancelants, tremblaient comme deux feuilles sèches sous le vent. Et dans le lointain, ils virent une petite ombre sortir en courant du château, accourir vers eux. Une ombre avec un châpeau de nuit à l'ancienne.

-MacGo... murmura Ron avant de soupirer pour balayer la tension qui parcourait chaque cellule de son corps. Ils étaient en sécurité à présent. Et ils se tinrent tous les deux très fermement par la taille, bras dessus, bras dessous, en attendant la directrice. Enfin, quand elle arriva devant eux, ils s'autorisèrent à se décrisper et à sourire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Que me vaut cette agréable visite? Demanda Rogue, pas très agréablement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu en occupant tout l'espace de la porte. Le garçon était énervé. Mais craintif. Il baissa le regard en maugréant quelque chose que Rogue ne comprit pas, puis relevant doucement ses yeux gris flamboyants, il soupira et à contre-coeur, récita, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poèsie:

-Je crois que je vous dois des excuses pour vous avoir mis dans l'incommodité la plus totale vis-à-vis de Lui.

Rogue sursauta et siffla entre ses dents:

-Ne prononce pas son nom ici!

Drago le regarda d'un air de défi, mais n'ajouta rien. Rogue attendait que vienne le vrai sujet qui avait amené un Drago humilié à lui demander pardon. Mais rien ne vint. Drago se contenta de reprendre son air hautain et méprisant puis adressant à son directeur de maison un dernier regard moitié-haineux et moitié-craintif, avant de repartir vers sa salle commune. Rogue était stupéfait. Lucius devait l'avoir envoyé, il ne serait jamais venu de son propre gré, surtout pour ne lui présenter que des excuses sans rien attendre de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Lucius?_

Mais le maître des Potions n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car une MacGonagall essoufflée courait, plutôt gauchement, comme si elle avait un point de côté, vers lui. Il recula, surpris et légèrement amusé par ce spectacle si inhabituel. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, elle dut reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir dire le moindre mot, mais elle essaya en vain de parler, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver. Une douce moquerie:

-Quelle athlète... J'aurais éspéré que tous les Gryffondors accourent comme vous pour leur cours de Potions, mais visiblement, c'est plutôt après la gloire d'une autre Coupe de Quidditch qu'ils en ont...

-La ferme... Severus! Dire ces mots lui avait été une souffrance, car ses poumons étaient en feu, mais elle avait tenu à le faire taire, avant qu'il ne déblatère des sommes imbécilles d'insultes sur les Gryffondors. Et elle reprit lentement son souffle, évitant son regard qu'elle savait moqueur. Ce regard avait le don inouï de l'agacer profondément.

Enfin, quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle et par la même occasion son regard sévère qui n'admettait aucune plaisanterie, fût-elle subtile, elle lui annonça la nouvelle qui l'avait fait courir:

-Ils ont réussi, Severus, ils sont de retour.

Le maître des Potions se raidit mais comme toujours, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Ils allaient la retrouver. Il allait la perdre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait une telle tension dans ses gestes que c'en était effrayant. Il claqua la porte de ses appartement avec rage. Elle bondit du canapé, apeurée, mais toujours interdite. Enfin, il sembla la voir au milieu de sa colère et son regard devint plus triste, infiniment fatigué. Elle lui sourit timidement et s'approcha de lui avec tendresse avant de l'envelopper de ses bras et de poser sa tête touffue contre son torse et de s'y presser, un petit sourire illuminait son visage si angélique. Il soupira et son regard, qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir, devint gémissant.

_Tu vas la perdre_.

Et il l'entoura de ses propres bras en tremblant. Il déposa un long baiser sur sa tête, le regard vers la nuit noire qui reignait dehors.

_Non, je ne la perdrai pas._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Petit chap, bien d'accord, à mort l'auteur!!! (Nan, ptet pas quand même...)

Bon, Hermy en a fini avec la potion, Ron et Harry en ont fini avec ce mystérieux horcruxe

( enfin maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à aller droit dans le piège de Voldy), Malefoy est VIVANT!!!! (OUOUUU) mais Lucius complote, visiblement... (AAHAA)

Et ils avourent un ti peu leur nouvel amour (petits cochons, tels qu'une certaine personne à qui j'ai laissé deux reviews, RASSUREZ-VOUS, Si j'ai mis M en rating, ...)

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews (ENCORE ?!? MAIS ELLE FAIT CHIER AVEC SES REVIEWS A LA CON!!!) qui sont gentilles, drôles, touchantes, critiques, pleines de questions, mais qui me font TOUJOURS PLAISIR!!!!

Ps: Chap demain plus tôt que prévu, je reste au chaud à la maison, et j'ai toute la journée pour vous concocter un LONG chapitre... Cadeau de saint Nicolas en retard!! ; )


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everybody!!!! Bon, je sais, je vous ai promis un long chapitre hier, je vous laisse juges de votre propre satisfaction par rapport à ce que vous apellez « long »... Mais POUCE!!! J'ai eu des problèmes de clavier... Court-circuit et plusieurs lettres se tapent en même temps, quand on en tape une seule. Rien que pour ce paragraphe, j'ai passé cinq minutes à effacer les lettres en trop... Enfin, ne nous laissons pas abattre par le desespoir, voilà le chapitre en bonne et dûe forme.

A/N: J'ai emprunté les persos, je dois les rendre quand j'ai fini de jouer avec.

PS: Ce chapitre est le plus énervant que j'ai jamais écrit...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione!!!

-Harry, Ron!!

Ils coururent tous les trois à travers l'infirmerie et s'enlacèrent chaleureusement. Harry était encore pâle, et Ron assez grave, mais tous les trois arboraient un sourire soulagé.

-Vous avez pris votre potion, vous avez pris l'antidote?

-Oui, Rogue est venu et nous l'a fait boire... Commença harry, tandis que Ron maugréait quelque chose comme « forcés... » dans sa barbe. Hermione rougit un peu. Elle ne savait pas comment les mettre au courant, ils ne seraient pas vraiment contents...

Chassant ces idées, elle se ressaisit et soupira:

-Il faut que vous me racontiez...

-Dis nous d'abord ce qui s'est passé ici... MacGonagall nous raconté un truc bizarre. T'es sensée être morte. Apparemment, tout le monde le croit dans l'école. Ils ont fait ton enterrement.

-Oui, ils m'ont enterrée il y a trois jours... dit-elle en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je... Rogue devait me livrer aux mangemorts, mais il a trouvé une solution et... Et elle leur raconta quel avait été le plan, sous leurs yeux médusés.Une fois son récit fini, elle les pressa de lui raconter comment leur quête s'était passée. Ils avaient l'air assez embarassés.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il se passa plusieurs jours, durant lesquels Ron et Harry avaient été mis en sûreté dans la Salle sur Demande. Rogue et la directrice avaient placés plusieurs sortilèges dessus pour que personne d'autre qu'eux-même, Hermione, Harry et Ron, ne puisse entrer. Ils avaient aussi aménagés une cheminée, et un réseau de cheminette relié au bureau de MacGonatgall et celui de Rogue pour qu'ils ne sortent pas de cette pièce, tout en continuant de pouvoir parler de la suite du plan avec leurs professeurs.

Hermione était restée cloîtrée chez Rogue, elle ne pouvait plus sortir maintenant que son corps était sensé reposer six pieds sous terre. Mais elle ne voulait pas sortir. Elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans les sombres cachots du maître des Potions et ne désirait rien de plus. Chaque matin, elle se levait, déjeunait seule, puisque Rogue était en train de hurler sur ses cornichons d'élèves. Elle lisait dans le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, toujours soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, toujours désabusé par le potentiel si navrant que ses élèves lui montraient. Mais toujours, lorsque ses yeux vides tombaient sur la jeune fille, il finissait par sourire et les repas de midi avec elle se passaient assez allègrement. Elle allait voir Harry et Ron dans la Salle sur Demande l'après-midi et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, souvent taciturnes , parfois goguenards, mais toujours heureux qu'elle soit à leurs côtés.

Rogue, de son côté, continuait d'observer discrètement Drago pendant ses cours, et chaque jour, s'alarmait un peu plus de voir que le Serpentard l'observait aussi et que ses yeux gris se tournaient parfois vers la porte qui conduisait à ses appartements, avant de revenir sur sa Potion. Mais il ne dit rien et observa, attentif. Lucius préparait quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais quoi? Tout avait été dirigé d'une main de maître, de l'organisation de l'enterrement, à l'organisation de la nouvelle vie d'Hermione, en passant par la manipulation scrupuleuse de l'esprit de Drago pour qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen possible pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait été abusé. Non, il était formel, Lucius ne pouvait pas être au courant de cette manipulation. Mais peut-être s'en doutait-il. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il mijote un tel plan? Peut-être la puissance accrue de la position de Rogue auprès de Voldemort alors qu'il étgait relégué, lui, au second plan, en raison des bêtises de son fils. Ou bien le comportement de Drago, qui sait ce qui avait bien pu se passer une fois que Lucius avait ramené son fils au Manoir après sa cruelle punition... Ou peut-être, et cette hypothèse glaça le coeur de Rogue, peut-être avait-il deviné son double-jeu et le vrai camp auquel il appartenait.

Rogue ne savait plus quoi penser, mais tentait avec force de laisser Hermione en dehors de tout ces soucis. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes, il n'allait pas lui en rajouter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le mois de mai était arrivé. Partout les bourgeons éclosaient doucement, le paysage verdissait tranquillement, et le temps était plus doux, plus agréable, les nuits étaient moins noires.

Harry et Ron voulaient partir chaque jour pour chercher le faux horcruxe, après avoir laissé le vrai aux mains de Rogue, mais MacGonagall ne les laissait pas. Elle s'opposait toujours avec force à leurs supllications, leur arguant qu'ils devaient attendre que les effets de la malédiction disparaissent. Biensûr, Hermione savait que c'était totalement faux.

Il ne fallait pas plus de deux jours pour que la malédiction quitte totalement le corps, mais elle avait été invitée à étayer les arguments de MacGonagall par un triste hochement de tête. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle aussi voulait qu'ils restent encore un peu, elle avait honte d'être aussi égoïste, de les vouloir encore un peu pour elle, juste encore un peu, avant qu'ils ne risquent encore leur vie.

Mais elle gardait cela pour elle-même, n'en parlant même pas à Rogue. Lui aussi paraissait pensif ces derniers temps, bien que toujours heureux et rempli d'être avec elle. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble le soir. Dans le canapé devant les flammes, enlacés étroitement, ne se lâchant pas, se pressant toujours plus près du corps de l'autre. Mais leurs regards se perdaient dans les flammes de la cheminée et ils restaient muets.

Tous deux savaient que cette situation était bancale. Tous deux savaient qu'ils se cachaient mutuellement quelque chose, mais auccun n'essayait de savoir quoi. Ils se collaient simplement l'un à l'autre pour oublier leurs problèmes et ceux, cachés mais visibles qui animaient l'autre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort riait. Il n'était pas rare de le voir rire, mais son rire était cruel, et il n'y avait qu'une joie morbide dans l'écho ce ce rire. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il avait dû offrir huit jeunes vierges moldues à ses mangemorts pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Et il regardait cette orgie malsaine et effrayante avec un raffinement maléfique.

Il verrait Rogue tout à l'heure. Il voulait des réponses. Un mangemort avait vu Potter et Weasley fouiner près de la cabane du jardinier, et en ressortir avec une cage, avant de transplaner. Ce rapport aurait pu paraître, bien que surprenant, totalement banal. Mais il s'agissait du dernier horcruxe. Du vrai, celui qui avait été placé là pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils savaient donc qu'il avait été changé de place. Trois personnes étaient au courant de ce plan. Lui-même, Lucius et Severus. Potter n'aurait pas pu deviner tout seul que l'horcruxe était caché dans cette cabane si commune et si délabrée. Il avait été informé.

Ce soir, Severus allait venir et Voldemort riait parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait tout le temps de le questionner, en tête à tête. Comme il l'avait fait avec Lucius quelques jours plus tôt.

Non pas de Veritaserum, pas le Légilimencie pour Severus. Il savait que le mangemort était un Maître Occlumens et que ni le Véritasérum, Potion de Vérité la plus puissante de toutes, ni son extraordinaire don de Legilimens ne marcheraient. L'arme qu'il allait utiliser était beaucoup plus subtile et beaucoup plus efficace qu'un interrogatoire musclé, de menaces inutiles ou des puissants sorts de douleur. Severus, si vraiment c'était lui qui l'avait trahi, allait passer une nuit sombre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Severus...

-Oui?

Ils profitaient des derniers instants de leur soirée ensemble. Elle savait qu'il avait une réunion de mangemorts après, et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, posant sa tête contre son coeur, comme elle aimait le faire, pour écouter avec une attention toujours ébahie le rythme auquel celui-ci battait. Elle ferma les yeux et respira son parfum, tandis qu'il caressait lentement ses cheveux de ses doitgs fins. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et demanda:

-Tu crois qu'Harry et Ron pourront l'accepter un jour?

Il savait qu'elle venait de lui avouer son problème, de sa petite voix timide, voix qui cherchait désespéremment du réconfort dans sa réponse. Et il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser doucement son menton contre la tête de la jeune fille, en lui caressant plus tendrement les cheveux. Elle soupira et son regard revint aux flammes. Il ne lui dirait pas ce qui n'allait pas, ses doutes et ses suspicions sur les Malefoys.

Mais elle passa ses bras autour de lui et se pressa tellement fort contre lui qu'il eut beaucoup plus de mal à respirer, grimaçant, bien qu'extrêmement heureux. Il sentit qu'elle cherchait vraiment à se rassurer. Alors d'une voix lasse, il répondit:

-Potter, s'il n'est pas aussi bête et égoïste qu'il ne s'évertuait à le me démontrer avant de partir en vadrouille, comprendra avec le tgemps. Mais Weasley, je crois que la seule solution pour qu'il accepte notre relation, ce serait de le faire disparaître... Il avait ricané sombrement sur ces derniers mots, mais s'était ravisé en sentant le malaise d'Hermione.

_Crétin!_

Soudain, sentant une cuisante douleur à l'avant-bras, il bondit, faisant sursauter à son tour la jeune fille si bien installée contre son corps.

-Je dois y aller. Dit-il d'une voix blanche

_Il doit être anxieux. Ou en colère._

-Je t'attendrai... dit-elle doucement. Mais l'inquiétude perçait ses mots, même si elle avait essayé de la cacher. Il l'amena contre lui en l'embrassant avec lenteur et délicatesse, en prenant son petit menton fermement. Quand il enleva ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione, il murmura:

-Tout ira bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La nuit était bien avancée, mais Harry et Ron continuaient leur partie d'échecs. Revenir à Poudlard leur faisait du bien, malgré toutes les protestations qu'ils avaient pu émettre quant au fait que MacGonagall les retardait et pouvait nuire au bon déroulement du plan. Mais ils appréciaient de pouvoir mettre leur sécurité et leur vie dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, pour un moment.

Ils étaient donc assez détendus, Ron goguenard de se voir gagner si vite, alors qu'Harry ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu perdre sa reine aussi facilement, quand Hermione arriva par la poudre de cheminette, le visage crispé, serrant très fort ses petits poings. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel vide dans ses yeux noisettes, et ils surent instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sans bruit, et sans mots, ils s'approchèrent d'elle et l'enlacèrent fraternellement, comme pour faire barrage aux soucis qui la suivaient, comme pour la protéger de ce qui n'allait pas. Mais sa petite voix si perdue et bordée par les larmes perça leur étreinte:

-Severu... Rogue n'est pas rentré...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Approche, Severus.

Rogue s'éxécuta sans un mot, sans la moindre curiosité dans ses yeux, bien qu'il soit tout à fait surprit qu'il n'y ait que lui et Voldemort. Immédiatemment, ses sens se mirent en alerte.

_Il prépare quelque chose._

Et petit à petit, il referma les barrières de son esprit, isolant tout ce qui aurait pu nuire au plan de Potter et Weasley, ou à son Hermione.

Mais il fut surprit de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lever de son fauteuil, quitter les flammes des yeux pour se retourner et lui faire face. Il tenait quelque chose à la main. Rogue, bien qu'extrêmement curieux, ne dit absolument rien, résolu à maintenir son calme stoïque. Voldemort sembla esquisser un sourire avant d'avancer vers Rogue, tenant ce qui ressemblait à une coupe dans ses mains.

Rogue eut une légère crispation dans le poignet, mais l'ignorant, continua de garder une attitude neutre et distante. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Voldemort s'était suffisamment approché de lui pour sentir son souffle sur sa peau, il fut incapable de bouger ni de penser. Puis les yeux rougeoyants du Seigneur des Ténèbres descendirent lentement vers la coupe, invitant ainsi son serviteur à faire de même. Rogue hésita une demi-seconde, avant de l'imiter et de découvrir, non sans crainte, par son contenu ce qu'était cette coupe.

_Une pensine._

Voldemort murmura alors dangereusement:

-Entre dedans, Severus...

Rogue déglutit, sentant quelque danger dans ce ton si doucereux et si caressant. Mais il dut respecter les ordres de son maître et plongea son visage dans la pensine. Quand il découvrit le souvenir dans lequel il était tombé, il était déjà trop tard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y a vraiment pas de quoi être inquiète, Hermione, Rogue est aussi dur que de la pierre, il va s'en sortir.

Ron avait essayé d'être convaincant. Raté. Hermione lui envoya un regard qui lui rapellait douloureusement les premiers contacts qu'ils avaient eu en première année lorsqu'elle était positivement insupportable et qu'il était incomparablement maladroit.

Harry restait debout, les bras appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il regardait l'horizon.

_Ron a raison, elle ne devrait pas s'inquièter comme ça._

_Elle est dans tous ses états._

_Elle est déstabilisée, c'est tout._

_Peut-être pour une raison particulière._

_La ferme!_

Il continuait de ruminer ses pensées, sans prêter plus d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ron essayait de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, mais elle secouait vigoureusement la tête. Elle ne voulait que SES bras, SES yeux, SES mots, SON odeur, SES manières, SES gestes, et elle se sentait vide et perdue maintenant qu'elle était certaine qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Même si c'était elle qui était venue vers ses amis pour la rassurer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait dû rester à l'attendre toute seule, car ils ne l'aidaient pas plus, et elle sentait l'angoisse grimper avidement en elle, comme du poison qui parcourait plus vite ses veines du fait des pulsations rapides etg irrégulières de son coeur.

Ron était en train de chercher ses mots pour tenter de la réconforter une nouvelle fois. La difficulté résidait dans le fait que son amie ne supporterait pas de l'entendre rayonner de s'être enfin débarrassé de son horrible et graisseux bâtard de professeur de Potion.

Il avait commencé à esquisser une phrase à peu près neutre quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé, il apella Harry, toujours dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement aux crix de Ron et vit le corps d'Hermione près de la cheminée, Ron dansant autour pour essayer de la ranimer.

_C'est définitf, il se passe quelque chose entre Rogue et Hermione._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jamais auparavant Rogue n'avait dû si ardemment essayer de paraître calme et distant. Jamais. Il essaya déséspéremment tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour résister au piège dans lequel il était tombé, mais sa respiration devint haletante, des goutelettes de sueur perlèrent sur son front et ses yeux reflètèrent soudain un puit sans fond.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu une telle situation, Dumbledore était là, il avait pu se laisser un peu aller, sachant très bien que le vieil homme se servait de lui pour protéger le petit Potter, mais là, c'était absolument différent. Voldemort voulait le punir, ou le faire chanter. Non ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille? Le plan avec Malefoy s'était déroulé à merveille... A moins que Voldemort ne soit dans le coup que préparait Lucius.

Son esprit était en train de tourner à une vitesse phénomènale quand il sentit du mouvement derrière lui. Contractant sa machoîre pour être bien sûr de ne pas craquer et lui faire savoir qu'il savait qu'il allait souffrir, Rogue resta immobile et statique, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'avait rejoint, tournoyeait excité autour de lui:

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Un vieux souvenir ça, Severus.

Rogue renifla, et son regard se perdit quelque part sur les murs de la maison qui se trouvait devant eux.

Voldemort eut un petit rire incisif qui blessa le maître des Potions. Puis il passa son visage tout près de celui de Rogue et lui murmura en sifflant:

-Et si on allait leur rendre visite?

Et comme Rogue ne bougeait pas, livide mais gardant noblement un sang-froid exceptionnel, il plaça sa baguette sur la tempe de Rogue et s'écria:

-IMPERO!! Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Et son esprit fut trop désarmé pour ne pas se plier à Sa volonté. Il marcha vers la maison, vers les tendres lumières et la chaleur qui règnait à l'intérieur, l'impression qu'il allait entrer dans un abri. Mais cette maison n'était pas un abri, c'était un traquenard.

Severus pouvait voir avec douleur qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais berçait un tout petit enfant, avec les mêmes cheveux, mais avec les yeux verts, comme ceux de sa maman.

_Pitié._

_Severus. Ecoute-moi, tu dois te reprendre. Reprends-toi. Je t'en prie._

Rogue était coincé, incapable du moindre geste, il vit qu'une sombre silhouette arrivait à sa droite, et il sentit Voldemort sourire derrière lui, probablement heureux de se voir avec quelques années de moins.

_Quel enfoiré._

_Ca ne sert à rien de l'insulter. Rassemble tes forces pour ce que tu vas devoir affronter._

Et ils continuèrent à marcher, lui qui ne luttait plus contre l'Imperius, mais contre sa propre faiblesse. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Lily se faire tuer. Une voix faussement innocente vint troubler ses tumultueuses pensées:

-Je dois dire qu'à l'époque, j'étais particulièrement content de toi. Tu m'avais donné la prophétie. C'est grâce à toi que je les ai tués...

C'était insupportable. Il lui rapellait que c'était lui-même qui avait envoyé Lily à la mort. Rogue lâcha, avec nervosité:

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, maître?

-Un marché tout simple. Si tu réponds à ma question avec franchise, je t'épargnerai ce poignant spectacle.

Rogue ne cligna pas des yeux, qui tremblaient pourtant de fureur. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres planta son regard hypnotisant sur les yeux noirs de son mangemort et lui posa la question abruptement:

-As-tu ou non dévoilé nos plans à Potter?

-Non. La réponse était claire, la réaction qui s'en suivit aussi. Voldemort reprit sa baguette et le fit passer la porte de la maison, passant tout à la suite de la silhouette sombre qui avait maintenant atteint le seuil et ouvrait la porte à l'aide de sa baguette.

Et le cauchemar commença.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon, je vous metgs le dernier paratgrapyhe en mode « normal », sans correctgion, pour que vous voyhez quelles difficultgés j'ai eues pour écrire ce cyhapitgre. J'éspère qu'il étgaitg assez lontg, je veux pas metgtgre le pire souvenir de Rotgue dans ce cyhapitgre, si vous voyhez à quoi je fais allusion

Vous avez vu, c'est horrible!!!! Bien d'accord, et ça l'était encore plus pour recorriger derrière...

MERCI pour vos tites reviews, Toujours SUPER contente d'ouvrir ma boîte à review et de voir que vous réagissez, et pas que positivement, ce qui est une bonne chose, quoique je n'ai pas eu de descentes en flamme pour le moment, donc c'est pas si merdique...:S

Allez, SUPRA fatiguée, pour nos amies d'outre-atlantique, je suis là cette nuit, jour pour vous..., n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Ca vaut aussi pour vous, les ti couche-tard francais... ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde!!!! J'ai eu des échos comme quoi j'étais plus ou moins sadique... Pfff, vous savez pas ce que c'est que le sadisme!!! Pour le savoir faut lire le chapitre!!!

En parlant de sadisme d'ailleurs, j'ai une très bonne et une très mauvaise nouvelle... La mauvaise d'abord... C'EST FINI, PLUS DE BLOCUS... ce qui signifie qu'il va y avoir une réorganisation de mon emploi du temps et que ceux qui vont payer les pots cassés, c'est vous... Et c'est moi (soupir).

Cependant...Pour la super excellente nouvelle... Tous ceux qui me laisseront une review ET un moyen pour moi de leur répondre ...auront droit à une SUPER surprise!!!!

A/N--- Je ne possède pas le droit de dire que Harry et ses petits copains sont à moi... Sauf si la mère JKR me les offre pour Noël...

PS: Je vous le dit, ca vaut le coup de reviewer... (quelle auteur perverse je suis...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le sourire de Voldemort était cruel. Mais on pouvait voir qu'il trouvait cette situation délicieuse. Il se repaissait de l'agonie de Rogue, à genoux, les épaules défaites, touchant en tremblant le corps intouchable, diaphane et évanescant de Lily, qui venait juste d'être tuée.

Aucune plainte, aucun cri, aucune larme, ni aucun signe de vie n'émanait de cet homme brisé. Mais il avait été profondément et viscéralement blessé.

Maintenant, il était assez faible pour pouvoir apprendre la leçon du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort se baissa et de ses longs doigts blancs, attira le menton de son mangemort vers lui, de manière à voir ses yeux. Morts. Il n'y avait plus rien que de la tristesse et de la résignation à l'intérieur. Cela redoubla sa joie vicieuse et il murmura:

"Tu es très fort, Severus... Tu m'as toujours caché ta vraie identité. Tu t'es démené à merveille pour que j'ai aveuglément confiance en toi, toutes ces années. Tu me connaissais par coeur, tu savais que toi et moi, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup...

Nous avons tous les deux été blessés, avides de revanche, lorsque nous étions jeunes, nous avons tous les deux eu ce sentiment de puissance et de supériorité de par notre intelligence exceptionnelle par rapport aux autres. Nous avons tous les deux connu le douloureux bonheur d'être constamment seuls. Tu te basais sur ces points communs pour me comprendre et te jouer de moi. Tu as utilisé ces connaissances contre moi, tout en me confortant dans l'idée que j'étais un modèle pour toi.

Mais il existe une différence fatidique entre toi et moi, Severus. Tu as aimé.

Tu t'es laissé berner par l'Amour, et cela t'as conduit à commettre un faux pas."

Il se redressa, laissant l'homme vidé là où il était, un air de dégoût passa sur son visage blancheâtre et il continua:

"Severus Rogue, homme brillant et subtil, toujours impecablement distant, froid, précis et scrupuleux dans toutes ces actions et dans le moindre mot, Maître Occlumens dont les talents dépassent ceux de son Seigneur. Mais trop faible parce qu'il est tombé amoureux.

Tu te souviens sûrement de cette nuit où tu as compris que j'allais tuer ta petite sang-de-bourbe... Tu es venu me voir et tu m'a supplié de l'épargner. Tu t'es même abaissé à me dire de tuer le père et le fils. Mais pas elle.

Cette nuit, j'ai jubilé. Parce que je connais les faiblesses de chaque mangemort. Toi seul n'en avais pas. Et tu m'as gracieusement offert ton talon d'Achille. Le seul qui pouvait te détruire."

Il marqua une pause pour laisser l'écho de ses mots retentir dans les cavernes sombres qu'étaient les yeux de Rogue. Puis l'attrapant par le col, il le tira vers lui et le fit se mettre brusquement debout, ses yeux étincellants, avant de le retourner pour qu'il lui fasse face:

"Severus, Seules trois personnes étaient au courant de la localisation du vrai horcruxe. Moi-même, Lucius et Toi. Potter n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce que penser qu'il était là. Nous nous sommes évertués à jalonner son parcours d'indices qui le ferait venir jusqu'au piège, à ce faux horcruxe qui aurait dû l'amener près de moi. Il n'aurait pas pu me tuer puisqu'il n'aurait pas détruit le vrai horcruxe. Mais moi, j'aurais pu le tuer.

Seul l'un d'entre nous trois a pu lui dévoiler les rouages de ce plan.

Cela ne peut être moi. J'ai donc interrogé Lucius. A l'instar de tes yeux, les siens sont ressortis vides et noyés après cet entretien. Mais Lucius m'a proposé de laisser son fils t'observer, il voulait reprendre sa place après sa disgrâce, me montrant de la volonté et du respect. J'ai donc accepté."

Rogue ne disait rien, ne pensait pas, n'écoutait plus. Il était comme une coquille vide. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le remarqua pas et continua:

"Lucius, par contre, n'est pas un Maître Occlumens. Et j'ai fouillé chaque once de ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Mais ce que j'ai trouvé est qu'il n'a pas aidé Potter.

Je dois t'avouer que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que toi, qui déteste autant ce garçon, toi, tu ai pu l'aider. Il ressemble tellement à son père, n'est-ce pas?

Mais ton attitude tout à l'heure m'a conforté dans cette idée. Tu as permis à Potter d'avoir une chance contre moi. Et pour cela tu as bien mérité cette punition.

Cependant, je suis clément. Tu m'as loyalement servi pendant de nombreuses années avant de tomber dans le camp des faibles. Je vais te laisser la vie sauve et méditer sur ce que tu as vu cette nuit. Je sais que tu as une excellente mémoire, ce souvenir te marquera, probablement pour un bout de temps..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione était allongée. Elle pleurait et ses amis se remettaient lentement de leur frayeur. Ron avait réussi en quelques claques à la réveiller, tandis que Harry lui avait offert un peu de chocolat que Lupin sortait toujours en de pareilles occasions.

Et ils restaient muets face à elle. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et curieusement, ne cherchaient pas à la réconforter, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils ne le pourraient pas, quand bien même ils essaieraient.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre pour constater avec stupeur que c'était l'aube et que le soleil se levait, jetait des lueurs rouges et rosées sur le ciel encore sombre.

Il se demanda si vraiment Rogue était « aussi dur que de la pierre ». Et il ne tarda pas à le savoir. Krokky apparut avec un « pop » et courut vers Hermione en couinant:

-Il est rentré, il est rentré!!!

Et la jeune fille, qui était aussi faible qu'un petit oisillon, bondit hors du lit et se rua sur la cheminée avec une telle vitesse que Ron n'eut pas le temps de ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il vit seulement un elfe disparaître après avoir minaudé quelque chose et son amie s'enfuir en un instant par la poudre de cheminette.

Pendant quelques secondes, il fut tenté de la suivre, malgré tout son dégoût pour le professeur de Potions, et se leva. Mais Harry lui saisit le bras et après avoir esquissé une lueur grave dans le regard, il pétilla de malice:

-Je ne vais pas te laisser partir sans avoir bouffé ta reine!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Severus!!! Elle se précipita sur lui, alerte et sous le choc. Il n'était pas ensanglanté, n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé, aucune echymose, aucun bleu, aucune cicatrice.

Mais son air si lointain et une espèce de folie dans ses yeux errants avertit la jeune fille que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé.

Elle se tint droite devant lui, osant à peine respirer pour attendre sa réaction. Le problème était qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il avait l'air détruit. Alors, Hermione, très doucement, s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses petits bras, le pressant très fort contre elle, cachant sa petite tête touffue dans sa robe de mangemort et essaya d'écouter les battements de son coeur, qui en plus d'être irréguliers, étaient très faibles. Elle releva subitement la tête vers lui et d'une main tremblante elle obligea l'espion à la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne réagit pas. Elle sentit les larmes monter à elle, et reniflant sauvagement, comme pour s'interdir de se laisser aller dans une telle situation, elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura:

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là.

Il cligna des yeux et son visage se crispa. Hermione sut qu'il fallait qu'elle le rassure encore. Elle le poussa avec son corps sur le canapé et le laissa se blottir en silence dans ses bras. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui aurait vu quelque chose de trop atroce pour pouvoir le dépasser et avait désespéremment besoin de vie autour de lui pour enterrer les images macabres qui le hantaient. Pourtant, la jeune fille savait que Rogue en avait vu beaucoup dans sa vie et qu'il était rarement surpris, touché ou intimidé par quoi que ce soit.

_Pour qu'il soit dans cet état, Il a vraiment dû lui montrer quelque chose d'atroce._

Elle frissonna et murmura des mots calmes près des oreilles frémissantes de Severus, caressant ses cheveux avec une tendresse maternelle qui collait peu à l'image de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle le calma très vite, même s'il eut beaucoup plus de mal à se retirer du souvenir terrible. Il ne disait rien, ce n'était plus le même homme. Hermione sentit la fureur couler dans ses veines, la fureur contre ce qui avait été fait à son amour. Et elle rageait d'être aussi impuissante face à tant d'injustice. Mais elle continua de garder des mots simples et chaleureux, murmurés avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui en cet instant fugace.

Fugace, car ne prévenant pas, ses amis arrivèrent par la poudre de cheminette.

Ron innocement inquiet et Harry avec un air de Désolé-Je-N'ai-Pas-Pu-Le-Retenir-Plus-Longtemps dans le regard.

Et evidemment, dès que le rouquin aperçut cette scène si intime, il laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur et de rage:

-HERMIONE?

Elle soutint le regard lourd de dégoût et de reproche que Ron lui lançait avec insistance, ses yeux froids et pourtant si ardents se firent meurtriers.C'était à qui mieux mieux. Harry se mit dans un coin et resta immobile de manière à ne pas être remarqué. Il voulait observer Rogue. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'emporter contre Ron et peut-être que cette confrontation pourrait être amusante, en fin de compte.

Mais Rogue ne bougea pas, ni Hermione, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche et la réalitgé fut plus brutale pour Ron. Son amie n'essaierait même pas de lui expliquer, il n'avait qu'à accepter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Allez... demain même heure (de toute façon, je suis fichue pour les partielles, alors...)

JE VOUS RECOMMANDE VIVEMENT DE ME LAISSER UNE REVIEW...

Et merci pour ceux qui m'en mettent chaque jour ou chaque semaine, mais qui en laissent... Les autres je vous tire la langue!!! XD


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour hier soir, Apparemment, ya eu un énorme problème d'internet sur tout le site car plusieurs auteurs de fics sont venus rager sur msn... MOI compris. Je suis déçue… Y a pas beaucoup de reviews… Rooo, vous êtes pas gentils quand même, je me démène pour vous offrir un chap par soir ! dégonflés !loool

Bon je n'ai plus de problème avec mon clavier…. Parce que j'ai taxé l'ordi de mes parents pour écrire le chapitre… Ils sont pas trop contents mais bon. ...Ralalalala la fac… (SOUPIR) Eh ! soyons contents, je n'ai plus à me corriger pour les touchent qui déconnent ! OUAIIIISSSS !

A/N : Blablabla… (Je suis pas obligé de le mettre tout le temps, si ?)

Ps : Oui, je vous le mets, ce chapitre ! Bande de pas beaux ! (tire la langue et fait une grimace)

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans les jours qui suivirent cette découverte, Ron évitait soigneusement Hermione, et restait le plus souvent muet, ne parlant uniquement qu'avec Harry en de rares occasions. Harry ne disait rien non plus à Hermione, bien qu'il lui lance toujours ce regard de Je-Te-Comprends-Mais-C'est-Mon-Ami….Le résultat fut que même MacGonagall ne put entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils ne voulaient voir personne.

Hermione, bien qu'extrêmement peinée par l'attitude de ses amis, avait d'autres soucis en tête. Severus continuait d'arborer un regard vide.

Il exécutait machinalement tous les mouvements nécessaires pour continuer à exister, mais dans son attitude, rien ne laissait supposer qu'il avait encore envie de vivre.

Et la jeune fille désespérait, chaque jour un peu plus, le soir, auprès du feu, quand il se lovait aussi mécaniquement contre elle sans rien dire et noyant son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle prit l'habitude d'accompagner cette étreinte maternelle par quelques gorgées de whisky pur Feu, tout en versant des larmes silencieuses. Elle n'arrivait jamais à boire assez pour oublier. Et elle ne voulait jamais boire trop de peur de l'oublier.

MacGonagall fut rapidement au courant de l'état du Maître des Potions, car les murmures s'insinuaient partout que le redoutable et haï, le tout-puissant et injuste bâtard graisseux des cachots était devenu… Mou. Fatigué. Clément.

MacGonagall sut immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Rogue utilisait toujours, et cela semblait être devenu une règle sacro-sainte chez lui, les élèves comme exutoire de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir ou commettre.

Si vraiment il ne se défoulait plus sur eux, il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione, que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille essaya de garder son sang froid et son visage se crispa pour ne pas relâcher un soupir de désespoir.

A la place, elle détourna les yeux et regarda son amour manger son assiette avec les yeux plus mornes que jamais. Minerva s'approcha d'elle, devinant le désarroi dans lequel elle avait dû être plongée quand cette espèce de mollusque était revenu, au lieu de l'habituel cynique furieux et goguenard. Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule et réitéra doucement sa question, abandonnant son sempiternel air sévère :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione jeta un léger regard sur Severus, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire d'une voix rauque et incertaine :

-Je n'en sais rien. Il est revenu de sa réunion de mangemorts dans cet état, il y a une semaine.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire avant que l'émotion ne la traverse encore. Mais Minerva s'approcha de l'homme avec des yeux éberlués, et agita sa main juste devant lui, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et recula d'un pas :

-Par Merlin !

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur sa propre assiette.

_Oui, en effet, par Merlin._

Mais la voix de MacGonagall redevint sèche :

-Dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

Et elle saisit Rogue par le bras, le forçant à se lever sans ménagement, avant de l'emmener à la cheminée. Hermione les suivit en hâte, et tint fermement l'espion, sans toutefois lui montrer aucun signe d'affection devant la directrice, pendant que la directrice prenait la poudre de cheminette en tremblant.

_Manquerait plus qu'elle soit au courant elle aussi._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Albus ! Réveillez-vous, enfin !

-C'est vous.. Minerva ?

-Albus ! Severus.. Il… Il… Enfin… Nous…

Elle balbutiait, se tournant nerveusement vers les deux personnes qui arrivaient plus lentement dans l'arrière du bureau. Albus lança un regard perçant à Hermione qui soutenait Rogue tant bien que mal. Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il vit qu'il manquait cette habituelle verve dans ceux, aussi vides que la nuit, de son espion. Il fit signe à Hermione de le lui apporter, de le mettre devant lui. Ce qu'elle fit, en poussant gentiment Rogue. Geste qui n'échappa pas au regard d'aigle de Dumbledore qui eut un bref sourire, avant d'arborer un air sérieux et concentré tandis qu'il cherchait encore les yeux du Maître des Potions.

Il ne parut pas troublé outre mesure quand la directrice lui demanda sceptiquement ce qu'il comptait faire en contemplant l'air abruti de son collègue. Et répondit très calement, avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix :

-Ma chère Minerva, je crois que notre Maître Occlumens n'est plus en état de cacher ses pensées… et ses souvenirs… J'essaie de comprendre ce qui s'est passé de manière efficace, moi.

MacGonagall sembla fulminer silencieusement. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche qui formait un rictus assez comique.

L'air si concentré de Dumbledore, cependant, la fit vite oublier l'insulte subtile. Il avait l'air de vouloir forcer. Forcer la porte de son esprit. Mais il eut un bref sourire, qu'Hermione sentit être le soulagement d'avoir réussi à entrer dans ses souvenirs. Avant qu'il ne devienne livide. Et triste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bon, si je résume, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a forcé à revivre le plus douloureux moment de sa vie.

Albus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione et hocha gravement la tête. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, ne les relevant que pour regarder Rogue. Mais Minerva et Albus discutaient maintenant des conséquences qui s'en suivraient et des solutions à apporter :

-Il a donc été découvert et nous n'avons plus d'espion au sein du Cercle des mangemorts.

Il va falloir le garder en sécurité ici alors. Proposa la directrice, les yeux vifs et ardents. Mais le portrait lui sourit en hochant négativement la tête :

-Non, Voldemort ne l'a pas tué pour qu'il reste dans cet état. A mon avis, il doit penser qu'il l'a complètement détruit, et ce doit être une douce consolation pour lui que de le savoir dans un tel délabrement.

-Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? la voix de MacGonagall transpirait son besoin évident de réconfort.

Albus tourna ses yeux bleu ciel vers la jeune fille qui était restée dans un coin, rencontra l'espace d'un instant ses yeux noisettes, avant de se retourner vers sa collègue et d'ajouter, une pointe de mystère dans sa voix pétillante :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva, Severus a un ange gardien. Et cet ange le ramènera, j'en suis sûr.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se réchauffa instantanément, lui donna une nouvelle force, brillante comme de l'argent, pure comme l'or, et dure comme le bronze. Sa détermination de le ramener à elle serait à dater de ce jour, aussi dure et tranchante que du métal.

MacGonagall poussa un soupir d'exaspération :

-Je hais, Albus, quand vous parlez en énigmes ! et elle tira rageusement la toile sur le tableau du directeur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand elle rentra dans ses appartements, elle le vit se tourner vers elle avec un petit sourire d'enfant. Il était adorable ainsi, mais il avait dût terriblement souffrir. Voir Lily mourir en suppliant Voldemort de laisser Harry et de la tuer elle, alors que Severus savait ce qui allait se passer...

Elle s'assit en soupirant dans le canapé et si elle avait été moins distraite par ses pensées amères et pleines de rage contre la cruauté extrême de Voldemort, elle aurait aperçu une lueur dans le regard sombre de Rogue, une fine lueur éphèmère, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle été arrivée lorsqu'il se lova contre elle. Cette lueur, c'était une lueur d'amour, de reconnaissance, et de soulagement. Mais Hermione regardait le feu d'un air absent, même si un léger sourire perçait sur son visage mélancolique. Elle se répétait les derniers mots de Dumbledore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Petit chap, je sais. Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai plus beaucoup de temps, maintenant. (Amertume dans le regard). Je vous aimais bien pourtant. Surtout les reviewers… Bouhouuuuuuu

Allez, laissez-m'en une (Rôôôôôô, Snakky, tu serais pas en train de les supplier, là ?)

Bon demain, je vous le mets plus tôt et je vous affiche la surprise en grand, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre a Ziardrel et à Tohran, (désoléééé), je reste la journée à la maison, ils ont fait la grève des chauffages, et j'ai trèstrès mal à la tête, il faisait vraiment froid aujourd'hui….

Bande vilains (tire la langue pour la énième fois.. ) ; )


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde...Bon aujourd'hui, deux surprises (Pour Noël, n'allez pas croire que chui gentille!), d'abord, je vous révèle à tous ce qu'est la première surprise, et deuxième surprise, ... SCENE RATING M... vous êtes prévenus, les moins de 18 ans, allez vous coucher... (Nan, une seule Bordelaise peut rester...)

A/N: JKR, tu possèdes tous les persos de cette histoire... TOUS sauf mon adorable Krokky!!!! NA!

Ps: Bon, pour la première surprise, allez sur Youtube (tm) et tapez « Snape et hermione trailer » et cherchez celui de DUTCHDIVA8... voilà. Encore une fois, ya des ptits malins qui attendaient ça et qui ont pas reviewé, je leur tire la langue MMMMM!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin. Le soleil était chaque jour plus brillant, les nuages devenaient beaucoup plus blancs et moins menaçants. Le château continuait de grouiller d'agitations, de murmures, d'élèves qui riaient ou étudaient, qui s'aventuraient chaque jour un peu plus nombreux dans le parc, l'animant de leurs conversations et de leurs éclats de voix.

Ron et Harry les regardaient avec envie de leur fenêtres, en ne se doutant pas qu'un peu plus bas, une jeune fille observait aussi avec nostalgie les jeunes gens rire.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis quelques jours, Ron refusant maintenant de voir Hermione et Harry ne pouvant que suivre son meilleur ami, bien qu'attristé de ne plus voir Hermione. C'était son choix, se disait-il souvent, et il repensait à cette jeune fille qui riait ou s'emportait, sérieuse et entêtée, quelques années auparavant, quand tous les trois étaient unis irrémédiablement.

Tout semblait si noir maintenant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione prit peu à peu l'habitude de dormir à ses côtés. Tout d'abord, elle l'avait installé dans son lit, se contentant de rejoindre sa chambre et de se lever précipitamment quand il faisait un cauchemar. Elle savait quel était le cauchemar qui le hantait. Elle s'asseyait dans un fauteuil tout près de lui et lui caressant doucement la tête, attendait qu'il se rendorme. Mais petit à petit, elle ne quitta plus ce fauteuil, s'endormant dedans et souriant quand elle sentait que sa nuit était agitée. Elle le berçait doucement, prenant sa tête contre sa poitrine en dodelinant légèremment.

Puis, quand ses rêves devenaient redoutables et qu'il hurlait, en se débattant contre quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, elle venait sur son lit et le maintenait fermement pressé contre elle en enfouissant son visage sur ses épaules. Parfois elle pleurait. Parce qu'elle ne voyait vraiment aucun changement et qu'il ne semblait jamais aller mieux, malgré tous ses soins et toutes ses attentions. Elle pleurait dans le noir, sans bruit.

Et elle venait se blottir contre lui, en faisant bien attention que ses larmes passent inaperçues.

Maintenant, elle dormait tous les soirs dans son lit, avec lui, et tous les soirs, elle pleurait de rage.

Cependant, un soir, il eut un cauchemar, et elle continua de pleurer, trop faible pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et elle continua de pleurer en le sentant se débattre avec toute la fureur du désespoir, et en l'entendant hurler. Elle se raidit, et attendit qu'il se rendorme. Mais il s'éveilla, toujours vide et usé. Il vit les pleurs de la jeune fille sur son visage en feu, mais ne réagit pas.

Seulement, il tendit la main. Hermione eut un hoquet de choc. Il approcha sa main de son visage. Lentement et en tremblant. Elle eut le souffle coupé et attendit. Elle sentit bientôt son doigt chaud lui essuyer les larmes, parcourir son visage humide, comme avide de découvrir quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Elle sourit faiblement.

Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il rêvait. Et approcha son autre main du visage de la jeune fille, pour étendre tous ses doigts dessus et le parcourir. Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses joues, ses oreilles, son front. Elle souriait maintenant.

Il tremblait légèremment, peut-être de joie, de folie, peut-être qu'il pensait toucher Lily. Se dit amèrement la jeune fille, avant de chasser cette pensée de sa tête et de caresser son visage elle aussi. Ils ne disaient rien, cachés dans le noir de la nuit. Mais bientôt, les caresses d'Hermione se firent plus insistantes et il descendit ses mains sur son cou, y passant et repassant ses longs doigts comme si rien n'était plus doux au monde. Et elle riait.

Elle mit ses petites mains froides autour de son cou, massant sa nuque et provoquant un petit frisson.

Et, sans le savoir, il approcha son visage faiblement éclairé près de celui de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et voir ses traits fatigués mais curieux et enivrés. Elle se rapprocha plus de lui, et posa son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, n'osant plus respirer et noyant son regard noisette dans ses yeux si sombres.

Et, doucement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes et elle l'embrassa. Il sembla surprit, et se retira instantanément d'elle, l'air éffrayé.

Hermione, blessée par ce retrait si subit, sentit les larmes revenir. Mais elles ne vinrent pas tout de suite.

Severus se tenait à genou sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur elle, et pour la première fois, ils étaient indéchiffrables. Elle prononça son nom doucement:

-Severus...

Et son coeur manqua un battement quand il répondit, comme s'il hésitait:

-Her... Hermione?

Elle fut alors incapable de retenir ses larmes, qui furent poussées par la joie et le soulagement, cette fois-ci:

-Severus!

Et il sembla avoir du mal à respirer. Il laissa son regard sombre retomber par terre, avant de demander d'une voix faible:

-Je... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je... Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé...

Au lieu de répondre, elle se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça, enfouit son visage toujours inondé de larmes contre son torse, en se pressant plus fort que jamais contre lui.

Il sembla interloqué et, après un instant, sans mot dire, laissant son regard se perdre dans le lointain, il posa son menton sur sa tête et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre deux coeurs qui battaient irrégulièremment, pendant quelques instants, avant que la voix d'Hermione ne perçe la nuit:

-J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes jamais.

-Mais je suis là. Fut sa réponse. Je... Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai été hanté par cette image, par ces images, tout semblait s'être éteint autour de moi, tout, je n'entendais plus que des voix brouillées, des sons grésillards, et parfois, je sentait comme une présence rassurante au milieu de tout ce cauchemar.

Rogue ne parla alors plus de cette descente aux enfers. Jamais.

Et Hermione, troublée, laissa ses doigts s'aggripper à lui, comme pour le retenir encore, pour qu'il reste avec elle. Elle avait eut peur, en effet.

Il passa ses doigts sur son visage, tendrement, avant de laisser ses mains parcourir précisément sa nuque, si froide, tandis qu'elle même l'attirait à elle pour l'embrasser d'abord calmement, se contentant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis lentement, ouvrir sa bouche et laisser leurs souffles et leurs langues s'entremêler. Il accentua alors la pression de ses mains sur sa peau, descendit lentement son dos, jusqu'aux reins, où elle commença à se cambrer, poussant son propre corps contre le sien. Il gémit, sentant les hanches de la jeune fille se coller lascivement aux siennes et bientôt, ils furent tous deux remplis de désir.

Hermione l'embrassait doucement dans le cou, en enlevant un à un des boutons de sa chemise, l'embrassant à chaque fois un peu plus bas sur le bout de peau qu'elle laissait paraître. Il aurait voulu qu'elle aille plus vite, il gémit de frustration, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut un petit sourire vicieux sur le visage d'Hermione.

Il fut plus brutal avec elle, il l'enleva de son corps, la poussant légèremment, avant de lui arracher sa chemise de nuit, avec toute la force qui l'animait à présent. Elle était à bout de souffle, brûlante de passion. Il frôla de ses doigts fins le ventre blanc, et presque transparent dans les reflets de la nuit, d'Hermione, qui fut frustrée à son tour qu'il aille aussi lentement, sentant sa peau si proche qui ne la touchait pas. Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle, mordillant ses lèvres humides, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains prendre possession de son corps, avec hargne, il parcourait tout, massant ses seins, appuyant ses mains sur ses fesses pour qu'elle vienne à lui entièrement.

La jeune fille, sentant l'érection de Severus sur sa peau, s'arqua tandis que des vagues de plaisir commençaient à la submerger. Il la laissa se presser contre son torse moite en, tenant fermement sa tête, mais bientôt, il la fit basculer sous lui, et à tandis qu'elle écartait légèremment les jambes, encore peu sûre d'elle malgré toutes ses vagues de plaisir, il lui sourit en embrassant son cou, ses seins, son nombril, l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et enfin, n'en pouvant plus, elle le supplia de la posséder.

Il défit son pantalon de pyjamas sans la moindre hésitation, mais sourit quand il s'aperçut, d'après son regard courageux et lourd de désir mais épouvanté, qu'elle le faisait pour la première fois. Il lui lança alors un long regard interrogateur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et l'attire à elle, en lui lançant un de ses regards typiques du Je-Sais-Ce-Que-Je-Fais...Il essaya alors de murmurer:

-Si tu ne veux pas, on le fait pas...

-Ma première fois, je la veux avec toi et personne d'autre.

Et il sourit, en l'embrassant gentiment, très lentement, pour l'aider à dépasser sa peur.

Elle le sentit venir en elle, et eut un hoquet de surprise. Mais elle se détendit et il poussa plus en avant, la faisant s'arquer encore, emplie de ce désir frénétique, et il commença ses aller-et-retours en elle, poussant toujours plus violemment, tandis que ses soupirs à elle se transformaient en gémissements, de plus en plus rauques et profonds. Ils se frottèrent, deux corps moites et haletants dans la nuit, plongés dans le regard de l'autre, incapables de penser à autre chose que ce qu'ils donnaient et ce qu'ils recevaient.

A cette renaissance nocturne. Et enfin, alors que le château dormait paisiblement et que les ombres vigilitantes regniaient au dehors, Hermione jouit, dans un long râle, suivie de près par Severus. Et ces deux cris avaient scellés leur union.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il caressa sa peau si chaude du bout des doigts, tandis qu'elle dormait. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de celle qui l'avait sauvée en silence, sans rien dire et sans rien savoir. Elle avait été d'une patience que peu d'humains lui avaient témoignés. Il était rempli d'amour et comme si pour une fois il était submergé par les émotions, il souffla dans son oreille, alors même qu'elle dormait et n'entendrait jamais ces mots:

-Je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger. Je t'appartiens corps et âme.

La jeune fille était magnifique. Ses cheveux dispersés autour d'elle comme les rayons bouclés d'un soleil endormi. Ses yeux lourds étaient aussi beaux que ceux des chérubins, et son visage pâle, dans l'aube naissante, était diaphane et inondait les ténèbres d'une douce lumière, son corps sous les draps, était angélique, désirable, mutin, et terriblemment innocent.

Elle était magnifique. Et Severus était ensorcelé. Il ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux désormais.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était Rating M. (Je vois d'ici vos tites têtes: « Oh! Shocking! ») Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si vous en avez marre que je vous le demande à chaque chapitre, j'AIME vos reviews!!! Enfin, quand je peux y répondre... Biensûr... Quoique pour mon ti blaireau d'ulis ( des vifs d'or, mmh?), ce n'est plus la peine de t'identifier maintenant...

Et je rends également hommage, sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début, qui reviewent de temps à autres et dont les reviews me font toujours TRES plaisir... Merci à tous


	22. Chapter 22

HEy tout le monde!!!! Bon, j'avoue je suis extrêmement longue à la détente, et ca faisait longtemps que j'avais perdu espoir dans les fanfics de qualité, lisant parfois des aberrations (la mienne est en première place de ce ramassis de trucs complètement tarés, je vous rassure...) mais si vous n'y êtes pas déjà allés, ou si vous n'êtes pas déjà un(e) habitué(e)(genre Gabrielle, LittleBee et Ulis...), c'est un MUST: même si vous devez lire cette fic avant ce chapitre post-rating M (ce qui est quand même beaucoup plus utile), allez de ce pas lire la traduction d'Andeor... (apparemment il adore se geler sur les bancs... d'après ce que j'ai compris) « A compagnion with no heart II traduction II » j'ai mis une heure a la retrouver... Bref. J'aime pas faire de la confiture. J'aime cette fic, vous l'aimerez aussi, je gage.

A/N: Je n'écrit en aucun cas dans un but lucratif comme Michel Houellebecq (oulaaaa, hors-sujet...)

Ps: Courage, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chap, merci à ceux qui restent!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Hermione sentit l'air froid sur sa peau nue et frissonna en grognant. Severus la regardait avec un air impénétrable. L'espace d'un instant, elle aurait voulu être une maître Legilimens. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle verrait une profonde et honnête reconnaissance dans l'esprit du Maître Occlumens. Mais elle lui sourit gentiment, très amoureusement, et ne dit rien.

L'air était froid et elle remit les couvertures sur elle, cachant les courbes de son corps nu. Il sembla qu'il faisait une grimace.Mais très vite, il lui murmura, de sa voix douce:

-Bonjour, miss Granger.

-Bonjour, professeur Rogue. Dit-elle, ne cachant pas un sourire pervers qui était tout à fait surprenant, sur une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Il se leva rapidement, la laissant grogner toute seule dans le lit, et il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, comme si ses jambes ne lui avaient pas servi pendant longtemps. Elle soupira.

_Il est de retour._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Elle n'a aucune idée du mal qu'elle m'a fait Harry.

-Ron, Hermione est grande, et tu ne possèdes pas sa vie.

-Elle m'a fait mal! gémit-il soudainement, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Nous aussi, Ron. La voix de Harry était étrangement rauque.

-Mais c'est Rogue! hurla Ron.

-C'est Hermione... continua Harry de cette voix rauque.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Albus, vous pensez vraiment qu'il a un ange gardien?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Minerva. Sa voix était sans appel, claire comme l'aurore et dans ses yeux brillaient quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'omniscience.

Mais MacGonagall était trop vieille pour des élans d'admiration, et elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneusement:

-Qui est son ange gardien, Albus? Qui...?

-Son ange gardien, Minerva, il vit à Poudlard.

-QUI?

Cette fois, sa voix s'était faite à la fois suppliante et nerveuse, avide de savoir parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'état plus que navrant du maître des Potions.

Albus soupira, la regarda avec un air étrange, et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, lui répondit:

-Minerva, ma chère Minerva, je crois que cette question restera pour l'instant sans réponse, mais je crois que vous devriez aller voir le tableau de la répartition des points entre chaque maison dans la journée, d'ici à quelques heures.

Puis, voyant son air tout à fait ahuri, il ajouta, un peu sarcastiquement:

-Il se pourrait que nos chers Gryffondors aient un peu souffert...

Elle ne répondit rien, et cette fois, plongée dans ses pensées, oublia de remettre la toile sur le tableau. Dumbledore était heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de la lumière du jour en mangeant ses délicieux bonbons au citron.

La vie était belle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-SEVERUS!!!!

S'il y avait bien une personne dans Poudlard qui était réputée pour faire des entrées fracassantes lors d'un état de vive colère ou d'incompréhension rageuse, c'était lui. Pas elle.

Aussi se tourna-t-il vivement vers la porte de ses appartements pour voir la directrice avec un air à la fois surpris et choqué se tenir sur le seuil. Il haussa un sourcil assez méprisant:

-Moi aussi, je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Minerva.

-Très belle imitation d'Albus, sauf que le sourcil dédaigneux est rarement dans son répertoire.

-Je suis un Serpentard, j'adapte.

Elle descendit les marches jusqu'au salon aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, vu son âge, et se planta comme un piquet devant un Rogue sirotant tranquillement son thé, devant la cheminée, le regard tourné vers la nuit qui sévissait au dehors:

-Severus... commença-t-elle, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Mais il lui coupa sèchement la parole:

-Je suis revenu. C'est le principal.

Et il lui sourit, très simplement.Elle fut d'abord interloquée et essyaya de poser une autre question qu'elle brûlait de lui poser, mais il la fit taire d'un regard, qui signifiait « Le débat est clos, Minerva. »

Elle se ressaisit et d'une voix doucereuse, elle lui déclara:

-Un sourire Pouffsoufle, ça.

Il grimaça:

-Toujours mieux que le sourire d'imbécile heureux Gryffondorien.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de cette manière. Gryffondorienne. Il était de nouveau là. Mais elle reprit son air choqué quand elle se rapella l'objet de sa visite:

-150 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant.

-Biensûr, c'est moi qui les ai enlevés...

-Severus!

-Neville Londubat a fait exploser un chaudron de de Potgion d'enflure. Plusieurs de mes Serpentards étaient amochés.. J'ai donc pensé que cétait un accident volontaire...

-Londubat? Accident volontaire? Vous vous fichez de moi?

-Edward Triffer, seconde année... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, il a essayé de se lever et de se mettre debout sur sa table, il avait un curieux accoutrement, un déguisement fort peu approprié...

-Severus...

-Karen Hawk, troisième année... s'est amusée à m'insulter très fort pendant le cours, comme si je ne la remarquerais pas...

-Severus!

-Accompagnée de son écervelée d'amie, Katie... Je ne sais plus comment. Je m'en moque, en fait.

-Severus!

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les coutumes Gryffondoriennes sont spéciales et très peu civilisées. Cela fait des années que je vous répète que vous devriez mettre un peu de plomb dans leurs cervelles de cornichons cuits!

MacGonagall le regarda avec son habituel regard d'aigle. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, il crut qu'elle allait exploser et lui refaire son sempiternel discours sur On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Maltraiter-Les-Eleves-Pour-Aussi-Peu-Que-Quelques-Chuchotements-En-Cours-Ce-Sont-Des-Enfants-!, mais elle se ravisa et lui dit très sobrement:

-C'est bon de vous savoir de retour, Severus.

Et elle le laissa finir son thé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry, tu voulais me voir?

-Oui, mais Ron n'est pas au courant, alors sois discrète.

-Mais où est-il? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

-Il est dans la Salle sur Demande, il dort.

-D'où cette entrevue tardive... Déduit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui... Ecoute Hermione, je sais que tu dois être en colère contre Ron et moi... Je...

-Harry. Le stoppa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas en colère contre Ron. J'attends seulement qu'il revienne. Je sais qu'il lui faudra du temps et j'avoue que je ne m'y était pas très bien préparée. Mais je sais aussi que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire et qu'il ne sert à rien de vouloir la changer.

Harry la regarda d'un air interdit lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, timide, tout à coup. Il n'y avait plus de courageuse Gryhffondor, plus de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sûre d'elle, il ne restait qu'une petite femme, troublée par ses sentiments:

-Je.. Je crois que je l'aime.

-Je sais. Murmura son ami en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je sais bien, Hermione.

Ils restèrent muets, tous deux tout près l'un de l'autre s'abreuvant du souffle de l'autre et écoutant leur propre respiration. Puis Hermione brisa le silence:

-Quand comptez-vous repartir?

-D'ici peu, murmura Harry, une douleur dans la voix.

-Comment allez-vous faire, Harry, c'est...

-Nous allons tomber dans son piège, et nous allons le détruire.

-Harry, ils savent pour Severus. Ils savent qu'il est un agent double. Ils savent que tu as détruit le dernier horcruxe.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas détruit, Hermione. La cage est toujours dans la salle sur Demande et j'éspèrais que Rogue pourrait nous aider à le détruire.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il lui sourit:

-Bonne nuit, ma petite Hermione.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, il cicatrise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hors de question!

-Mais enfin, Albus, c'est aberrant! Cela fait un mois qu'il était aussi mou qu'un mollusque et d'un coup, voilà que Gryffondor se voit enlever 150 points pour des broutilles, comme si ce mois n'avait jamais éxisté. C'est incompréhensible. Comprenez-moi, et répondez-moi. Qui est cet ange gardien, il faut que je le félicite!

-Minerva, avec tout le respect que je vous dois et tout l'amour que je vous porte, ce ne sont pas vos affaires...

-Encore moins les vôtres, espèce de vicieux!

Dumbledore ne put se contrôler cette fois-ci, devant l'air ahuri de la directrice, il éclata d'un rire franc et clair. Cela eut pour effet d' anéantir la colère de MacGonatgall, contre toute attente. Elle ne saurait pas.

En soupirant, elle repartit, fulminant contre cette éspèce de portrait véreux qui avait si peu de respect pour ses pauvres nerfs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se perdit dans ses bras et les chaudes ténèbres de son corps. Il ne disait rien, mais souriait. Et au milieu du silence qui les entourait, elle entendit un murmure:

-Merci.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, fin du chap. Merci ulis pour hier soir, obligée de boire de la soupe de poulet pour tenir encore dix minutes parce que j'avais les yeux explosés mais que je VOULAIS finir cette fic absolument ensorcelante. CLAP CLAP!!!

MERCI AUX TI REVIEWERS!!!!

Merci à ceux qui suivent et qui ne reviewent pas (bon allez je vais arrêter d'être en colère contre vous,mais c'est parce que je suis une incorrigible flemmarde qui ne laissait jamais de reviews avant... c'est tout!)

Merci à mes amis qui se marrent discrètement quand je leur explique le plus sérieusement du monde que le couple SS HG aurait pu être possible (y a qu'a voir le nombre de scénarii et de variantes à travers les fanfics ...) et qui adulent le seigneur Ron...( Désespoir et soupir)

Merci à ceuxqui reviewent parce qu'ils ont pas compris tel ou tel point (Sevinaaaa, Ziardreeeel)


	23. Chapter 23

Hey tout le monde... J'éspère que tous ceux qui ont vu la vidéo de DUTCHDIVA8 lui ont laissé un ti quelque chose, comme commentaire (ou vous pouvez me faire passer le message, je lui dirai...)... J'ESPERE!!!

A/N: JKR possède les persos par son incroyablement fertile imagination, je possède l'intrigue par mes insupportables fantasmes (merci à celui auquel je pense, même s'il est complètement tordu de rie quand je lui saute dessus en lui racontant toutes les reviews que j'ai eues...)

Ps: hors-sujet, snakky, hors-sujet... (SOUPIR)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Rogue rentra dans ses appartements, ce soir-là, il vit Hermione qui se tortillait nerveusement sur le canapé, et ses yeux se rétrécirent de méfiance lorsque sa vue rencontra trois autres personnes disséminées dans la pièce, tendues et nerveuses, elles aussi.

_Ca sent le traquenard..._

Il salua tout le monde d'un discret coup de tête avant de se tourner nonchalammment vers MacGonagall et lui adresser un regard particulièrement glacial et interrogateur. Elle répliqua d'un ton tout aussi sec:

-Il faut détruire le dernier horcruxe avant que Potter et Weasley retournent vers le piège...

Et, irrévocablement, son regard tomba sur la cage au milieu de la pièce, de laquelle on entendait des sifflements lugubres. Il descendit lentement les escaliers jusqu'au salon, et balaya toute la pièce d'un air interdit, avant de poser une question, de sa voix doucereuse:

-Je suppose que vous savez quelle est la nature de l'horcruxe sous vos yeux...

Ils baissèrent presque instantanément la tête, et cela le fit siffler entre ses dents:

-Navrant.

Il s'approcha alors de la cage et pointant sa baguette dessus, regarda les autres qui l'observaient avec un air ahuri:

-Je n'ai pas toute la soirée... articula-t-il d'un ton impérieux, avant de jeter un imperceptible regard sur Hermione, qui était décidée à rester en retrait.

Harry s'avança, peu sûr de lui, vers la cage et soupira en demandant:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

Rogue roula des yeux, et expliqua d'un ton sec et irrité:

-Vous enlevez la cage, et vous me laissez faire, Potter, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas acquis les bases en ce qui concerne la sagacité...

Le ton était tellement cassant que MacGonagall eut un frisson de colère et que Ron se leva en hurlant:

-Vous êtes bien placé pour dire cela, vieux... PERVERS!!!

Rogue était espion depuis de nombreuses années, il avait un don pour garder son sang froid en toute circonstance, ne rien montrer de ses émotions, mais il tressaillit intérieurement et il eut un rictus, demandant d'une voix sourde de rage:

-Qu'est-ce que cette coquille d'huitre sans la moindre parcelle de cervelle et sans la plus petite cellule de jugeotte veut insinuer?

-VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE, NE FAITES PAS L'INNOCENT!!

Harry sentant venir le coup, s'interposa vaillament entre les deux furies:

-RON! TAIS-TOI!

-NON!! Cette voix, c'était celle d'Hermione qui regardait Ron d'un air suppliant. Seule MacGonagall était restée dans l'ombre, n'assemblant les pièces du puzzle que par petits bouts, tentant de comprendre ce qui se tramait, et mettant son esprit entier en ébullition. Elle commençait à comprendre

_... PERVERS!!! ... Son ange gardien, Minerva, il vit a Poudlard...Hermione se retenait de pleurer... De pleurer?... Elle... Non... Lui... Impossi..._

-SEVERUS! WEASLEY! ACCIO BAGUETTES! Elle avait hurlé, se rendant compte qu'à présent, les deux enragés se lançaient des sorts peu constructifs, et Hermione, livide, ce qui acheva de la convaincre de son hypothèse sur sa renaissance spectaculaire au bout d'un mois de babillage et de stagnation mentale. Harry essayait de jeter des sorts de désarmement, des Protego, mais était inefficace.

Tous se turent quand ils virent la fureur couvrir chacune des rides de MacGonagall. Elle se tenait immobile, mais on sentait son sang pulser violemment sous sa peau rêche. Elle déglutit:

-Severus, Potter. Finissez-en. Weasley, assis.

Tous obéirent. Harry fit un signe de tête a Rogue qui resta concentré sur la cage. Enfin, Harry fit un rapide coup de baguette en s'écriant:

-Evanesco!

Et la cage disparut. Un long serpent se déplia doucement et commença à glisser sur le sol, et tout le monde fut saisi d'épouvante. Nagini.

Rogue murmurait des incantations obscures que personne ne pouvait comprendre, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit, le serpent grimpait nonchalamment sur le canapé, passant très près de Harry et se dirigeant vers Hermione et Ron. Il pointa la créature de sa baguette, précisément, et murmura d'une voix claire et nette:

-Avada Kedavra.

Et ce fut tout. La lueur verte s'empara du serpent qui se tortilla, encore habité par quelque esprit, puis s'affaissa sur le sol, raide. Aucun ne put dire quoi que ce soit pendant cinq minutes, les yeux étaient tous fixés sur le cadavre du serpent. Le dernier horcruxe était éliminé. Il ne restait plus qu'un face à face.

Enfin, Harry s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, ce qui sembla réveiller la directrice:

-Severus, Granger! Dans mon bureau! De suite!

L'écho des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer s'entendait comme une sentence. Ron rougit, Harry déglutit, Hermione resta interdite et fermée, assise, et Rogue ne lui jeta pas un regard, se contentant de fulminer intérieurement. Mais il ne dit rien, jeta un regard terrible à Ron, suivit d'un coup de tête à Harry pour lui invectiver quelque chose que le jeune homme pensa être: «Sortez de chez moi! »

Il attrapa Ron par le pull, et sans ménagement, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette, pour disparaître dans un rugissement de flammes. Hermione se leva, sans rien dire, la tête baissée, les lèvres pincées. Elle attrapa la poudre de cheminette quand une main lui saisit le poignet.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle découvrit que cette main ferme n'appartenait à personne d'autre que le Maître des Potions. Il ne la regardait pas, toutefois. Il regardait sa collègue. Durant un instant, elle ferma les yeux et sentit leur colère s'étendre dans toute la pièce, faisant monter la tension et trembler les objets autour d'eux. Minerva, rompant ce combat muet, lâcha alors hargneusement:

-Lâchez-la Severus!

-Non. Sa propre voix était grave et pleine d'autorité.

Il savait ce qu'allait faire la directrice. Il savait le réglement. Par coeur. Il connaissait cette petite ligne, perdue entre de nombreuses autres scrupuleusement écrites, qui stipulait qu'en aucun cas un professeur ne devait entretenir des rapports au delà de ceux qui étaient inhérents à sa profession avec un élève. Jamais. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus Hermione comme une élève.

MacGonagall redoubla de fureur:

-Albus vous couvrait, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de comportement, moi. Hermione restera avec moi dans mes appartements jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus besoin de se cacher. Venez avec moi, miss Granger...

-Non!

Rogue s'était apprêté à cela, il savait que MacGonagall avait des principes et des règles morales qu'il devrait combattre pour garder Hermione.

Mais au lieu de sa voix, autoritaire, catégorique et sans appel, il sentit la jeune fille à ses côtés hurler. Elle était en colère elle aussi:

-NON! HORS DE QUESTION! IL M'A PROTEGEE, IL S'EST DEMENE COMME UN FOU POUR QUE LES MANGEMORTS ME LAISSENT TRANQUILLE. IL A PAYE DE SA PERSONNE POUR CELA!! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS! J'AI BESOIN DE LUI!

Elle était furax, ses traits étaient sauvages, comme fous, et dans ses yeux luisait quelque chose comme de la rage dure comme du fer. MacGonagall futg choquée d'entendre une jeune fille lui parler sur ce ton, surtout que cette jeune fille s'était toujours tenue tranquille et réservée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire:

-Il est stipulé qu'aucun lien d'ordre affectif ni sentimental, voire physique, ...Elle avait appuyé Severus d'un regard particulièrement acide sur ce dernier mot,... Entre un professeur et un élève ne doit avoir lieu à Pou...

-Alors renvoyez-moi!

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tous les deux avaient lancés cette réplique cassante en même temps, sans s'en rendre compte. MacGonagall déglutit, avant de resserer ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment qu'une mince ligne blanche.Son regard était meurtrier. Enfin, d'un air las, elle déclara:

-Severus, je sais combien tu as besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment, et biensûr, Hermione, je sais que les jeunes filles sont souvent confuses entre leurs désirs et de l'amour vérita...

Hermione fut beaucoup plus prompte à rétorquer que Rogue, ce qui le surprit un peu:

-Minerva, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que nous avons traversé suffisamment de tempêtes et que nous avons eu bien assez de scrupules et de remords, chacun de nous, pour pouvoir faire la part des choses entre ce dont nous avons besoin, ce que nous désirons, et qui nous aimons.

Elle resta interdite. Severus n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder sa petite lionne du coin de l'oeil, sans toutefois quitter la directrice du regard. Elle eut un rictus qui acheva de la faire céder:

-Je vais en parler à Albus.

Et elle sortit sèchement, sans un mot et sans un regard, les laissant seuls et éssouflés.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mais voyons, Minerva...

-Vous!!

-Mais...

-ALBUS!! Comment avez-vous pu seulement me laisser dans l'ignorance d'une telle aberrance!

-Minerva, je...

-Severus ... Et Hermione Granger... Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que vous aviez dans la tête! C'est une élève!

-Minerva.. atten...

-Une ELEVE, par Merlin, Albus, une ELEVE!!

-Miner...

-Vous êtes plus sénile que je le pensais... AVEC TOUT LE RESPECT QUE JE VOUS DOIS!!

-MINERVA!!!

Cette fois-ci, elle se tut. Il avait hurlé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla d'une voix lasse:

-Ecoutez Minerva, moi aussi j'ai été horrifié. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé cette situation ignominieuse, mais tous deux ont eu des épreuves dures à passer, et ils les ont passées main dans la main, discrètement. Tous deux ont essuyé beaucoup de souffrance, et...

-Hermione Granger, épreuves? Souffrance? J'aimerais bien voir cela!

-Minerva! Ceci est indigne de la directrice de maison des Gryffondors et de l'adorable vieille buse que vous êtes!

Elle haussa un sourcil, de choc. Mais il continua:

-Vous connaissez Hermione depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir qu'elle intériorise tout, ne se confiant que très peu, et restant très discrète sur ce qui la blesse ou l'émeut. Tout le monde lui a affublé pendant des années le titre de Je-Sais-Tout, cérébrale et rationelle. Vous compris. Moi compris. Et elle s'est gracieusement laissée faire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est incapable de ressentir comme vous et moi, d'être choquée, blessée, et d'avoir eu à passer des épreuves qu'elle seule connaît.

-Mais pourquoi diable Severus se serait-il épris d'elle? Elle est intelligente, et Merlin sait que c'est un de ses critères primordiaux, mais quoi d'autre, Albus? QUOI D'AUTRE?

Il prit son temps avant de répondre, prenant et avalant un bonbon avec gourmandise, puis il leva ses yeux bleus vers MacGonagall et lui murmura doucement de sa voix de vieux sage:

-Minerva, je ne comprends toujours pas moi-même ce que vous me trouviez il y a longtemps.

-Mais Albus, c'est totalement différent!

-Vraiment?

-vous étiez si...

-Si contraire à toutes vos attentes. Humeur constamment joviale et pacifique, tendance à faire confiance à tout le monde, goût invétéré pour ces infâmes bonbons au citron, et j'en passe...

-Mais Albus...

-Je crois que tout le problème est là, Minerva, quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est toujours complexe de déterminer pourquoi.

Elle tira le rideau rageusement. Laissant tomber une larme.

_Incorrigible Romantique de Gryffondor!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione était tellement choquée qu'elle ne sentit pas tout de suite les deux bras puissants de Severus se resserer calmement autour d'elle, comme pour la protéger. Elle le savait, cela voulait dire « tu t'es bien battue, et je ne la laisserai pas t'emmener ». Elle sourit, faiblement.

Et MacGonagall était revenue, un peu bredouille, à vrai dire, de les surprendre enlacés si étroitement et si intimement. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et ils sursautèrent en s'apercevant qu'elle était là. Mais Rogue, bien qu'agacé qu'elle le surprenne dans un tel instant, ne lâchait pas Hermione. Et il sentit en retour de petits bras s'enrouler fermement autour de sa taille. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. MacGonagall soupira avant de lâcher:

-Restez discrets...

_Comme si on se baladait à moitié à poil dans Poudlard..._

_Comme si elle avait été discrète avec Albus..._

Ils sourirent et laissèrent la directrice soupirer encore, exaspérée visiblement de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Et elle s'en alla.

Alors, ses bras autour d'elle se ressèrent étroitement et enrobée dans ses robes noires, elle reposa sa tête contre son torse, comme toujours, en souriant béatement. Il eut un rictus avant de laisser franchir un sarcasme de ses lèvres tremblantes de joie:

-Sourire typiquement Poufsouffle, ça.

Et en riant, elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser avec passion, faisant monter subitement le désir. Et il la prit dans ses bras, bien décidé à terminer sa nuit comme il l'avait éspéré en revenant de sa journée harassante au pays des cornichons.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin du chap, gros chap.

L'histoire se terminera dans exactement 3 chapitres (J'ai amorcé le travail d'écriture du dernier, j'ai presque fini les deux autres...)

Je sais, ce chapitgre est très bizarre, y a un vieil humour avec le « respect que je vous dois »et une définition de l'amour complètement far-fetched, loufoque et très difficile à gober,...Je rappelle aimablement que je n'ai eu AUCUN scrupule à tartiner cette version de l'amour dans mon histoire dans la mesure où JKR elle-même a fusillé sa fin dans le tome 7(enfin, selon moi, comme d'hab...)

Désormais, vous pouvez en être sûr les trois derniers chaps seront publiés un par soir (comme d'hab, ça change pas) et plus particulièrement, vers 18H30... Voilà, changement d'emploi du temps, jy peux rien (en même temps, ça vous donne plus de temps pour le lire...)


	24. Chapter 24

Hey...Bon, bon , bon... 15 mn de retard, mais je pense que vous êtes pas sur vos montres en train de vous dire "MAIS PTAIN KESKEL FOU?". Donc ça va. Apparemment vous avez beaucoup apprécié le chap précédent, d'après les reviewers (), mais j'avoue que je comprends pas trop ce qu'il a de plus par rapport aux autres. Humour? Dispute? Loufoquerie primaire? Amour? J'en sais rien... AU FAIT!!! FIC TERMINEE, mais j'ai eu une idée brillante (bon, ok, "brillante"était en trop... ANGEL OF RAINBOW!!! ta proposition tient toujours pour moi!!! )

A/N: JKR aurait pu me refiler les persos et les droits d'auteur... Mais quand je lui ai expliqué ce que je voulais en faire... Elle s'est tordue de rire.

Ps: LOVE REVIEWERS...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Potter, nous ferons venir des renforts...

-Mais vous ne savez pas où il se situe en ce moment! La voix du jeune homme était pleine de colère retenue. Il trépignait d'impatience.

_Bon sang, quand est-ce que cette vieille chouette arrêtera d'avoir des remontées d'instinc maternel à mon égard!!_

_Harry! Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens de dire cela! C'est MacGonagall!_

-Potter? Potter? Vous m'écoutez? Tonks et Alastor sont allés dupliquer l'horcruxe cet après-midi... Ecoutez Potter, il vous faut plus de temps, vous entraîner...

-Minerva,... et cette voix était soudainement très forte et cassante,... Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela fait plus d'un mois que nous sommes enfermés et impuissants. Je ne supporterai pas da'utre délai.

Il appuya ses mots d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces longs mois d'hiver, et qui lui donnait assez d'autorité pour exiger de la directgrice qu'elle arrête de le prendre pour un élève stupidement courageux.

Elle soupira. Une semaine à peine après avoir découvert l'amour improbable et complètement ridicule de Severus et Hermione, elle devait donner sa bénédiction à Potter pour qu'il aille se faire massacrer.

_Piètre directrice._

Et lentement, elle hocha la tête, résignée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Harry et Ron furent prêts, ils savaient qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une chose a faire.

Dire au revoir à quelqu'un est souvent anodin, banal. Mais dans le contexte, c'était admettre qu'ils ne reviendraient peut-être pas. Aussi, Ron comme Harry voulaient dire au revoir à Hermione. Les deux amis étaient gênés cependant, à l'idée d'arriver dans les appartements de Rogue et de le trouver la touchant, se tournant vers eux et les méprisant comme s'ils étaient des vilaines limaces visqueuses.

Ils envoyèrent donc un hibou à leur amie, lui expliquant qu'ils comptaient passer dans une demi-heure. Et ils restèrent silencieux, dans le calme feutré de la veille du départ. Harry avait prévu de ne prendre que le strict minimum. Sa baguette et la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Les autres affaires resteraient ici en attendant leur retour. Ou Son retour.

Ron était nerveux à l'idée de retrouver son amie. Et paradoxalement, beaucoup plus qu'à l'idée de tomber sur l'infâme bâtard graisseux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Alastor! Tonks! Potter repart ce soir...

-Il peut pas attendre le matin, comme tout le monde? Bailla Tonks en secouant négativement la tête et en roulant des yeux.

-Minerva, nous avons dupliqué le piège pour qu'il y ai assez de...

Ils furent tous interrompus et surpris, si ce n'est effrayés par une intrusion sonore dans le bureau de la directrice. Hermione. En rage. En pleurs. Et complètement déboussolée:

-Ils.. Ils ont pris Severus! Vite, il faut faire quelque chose!!! Vite!

MacGonagall posa des questions efficaces avec beaucoup de sang-froid, mais très fermement:

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Je... Je... Il était en train de revenir de ses cours, et je l'attendais derrière la tapisserie qui mène au salon. Je l'entendais, j'entendais ses pas. Et j'ai entendu quelqu'un derrière lui, marcher, courir, je ... Je ne sais plus... Mais c'était Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, j'en suis certaine! Et j'ai entendu un sort, un expelliarmus et plusieurs sorts, je l'entendais mais je ne pouvais rien faire, il m'a toujours interdit de sortir. Et j'ai entendu d'autres personnes, d'autres voix, et d'autres sorts. Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai entendu un silence et un Levita Corpus, et ils ont tous couru. Je n'ai pas revu Severus depuis...

-Malefoy...commença Tonks, mais MacGonagall prit la parole pour leur expliquer:

-Ce petit jocrisse est un mangemort. Il a dû faire savoir à Voldemort que Severus n'était plus un légume tel qu'il s'y attendait. Il a dû lui dire qu'il avait reprit de la vigueur et que ce qu'il lui avait fait ne l'avait pas détruit comme cela aurait dû.

Tonks et Alastor n'y comprenaient plus rien, c'était comme si cette conversation se passait uniquement entre la direcetrice et Hermione, et qu'ils écoutaient aux portes. Mais Alastor était assez impulsif et ragea d'être ainsi mis à l'écart:

-QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI?

Pendant un long moment, MacGonagall regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux, scannant la jeune fille. Puis, comme si elles avaient eu une conversation muette, MacGonagall soupira et se retourna immédiatemment vers Tonks et Maugrey:

-Avertissez les aurors, Tonks, Ce soir à minuit devant les grilles du château. Alastor, faites passer le message à l'Ordre.

-Pourquoi? Tonks ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas se préparer convenablement avant de passer à l'attaque. Car elle n'en doutait pas. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

MacGonagall était une femme sévère, qui usait rarement de sa voix la plus autoritaire, l'autorité venait généralement très bien de ses traits eux-mêmes. Mais aujourd'hui, pour être autoritaire, il fallut articuler d'une voix sans appel:

-Si vous n'êtes pas sortis de ce bureau dans cinq secondes, je vous jure que je me chargerai personellement de veiller à ce que vous ayez une existence douloureuse jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Maugrey ne dit rien. Il n'était pas fâché qu'elle utilise ce ton. Ca l'amusait même. Mais Tonks se dépêcha, gênée d'avoir enragé la directrice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermione... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? La voix douce de son ami transperça le noir. Elle était dans la chambre de Severus au fond de son lit et se tenait recroquevillée dans le noir, en attendant que minuit arrive. Elle sentit la main de Harry lui secouer lentement les épaules. Et elle éclata en sanglots. Il s'assit sur le lit avec une voix douce, et très maternelle, curieusement:

-Hermione, raconte-moi.

-Ils... Elle renifla, eut un hoquet et ne put finir sa phrase. Harry la ramena contre lui, sans se retourner vers son autre ami, celui qui était resté dans le noir et les regardait tous les deux avec un air indéfinissable, caché par l'obscurité.

Elle eut un léger frisson et en la berçant doucement, son ami écouta attentivement les mots qui philtraient le filet de voix de la jeune fille:

-Ils... emmené... Malefoy... seul... impossible... intgerdit... horrible...

Harry comprit ce qui s'était passé et la pression de ses bras se fit plus puissante sur Hermione qui continuait à sangloter. Mais il sentit que quelque chose d'autre que de la peur et du desespoir montait dans ses larmes. La rage. Une rage folle, meutrière et monstrueuse, si elle n'avait pas été légitime. Il se tourna vers Ron et déclara, pour eux trois, dans l'obscurité:

-On va y aller, et on va le ramener. On va y aller et on va leur botter le cul!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MacGonagall se tenait en silence devant les grilles de l'école. Madame Pomfrey avait été chargée de garder Poudlard, cette nuit-là. Tout le monde était tgendu. Biensûr, Harry et Ron étaient là, silencieux, renfrognés. Mais aussi Maugrey dont l'oeil bleu vif tournait à une allure fatiguante dans son orbite. Tonks, qui regardait Hermione. Et Hermione qui ne pleurait plus. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux rouges, mais on pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle était méconnaissable, comme plus âgée.Et dans sa raideur, on sentait une détermination mortelle. Les membres de l'Ordre apparurent silencieusement, les uns après les autres, suivis de près par les Aurors. Et en un peu moins de dix minutes, une troupe de trente personnes se rassembla. Ils étaient prêts. MacGonagall leur fit un signe de tête à tous, avant de parler:

-Approchez-vous de votre Portoloin respectif, et quand je vous le dirai, touchez-le. Une fois là-bas... Elle fit une pause et ses yeux devinrent si étroits que personne ne put voir ses pupilles... Pas de quartier.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon, comme vous l'avez deviné, nous nous rapprochons dangereusement du dénouement. On ne sait pas encore si Sevy va mourir, si hermy va mourir, si ils pourront vivre heureux après cette bataille si jamais ils en viennent à survivre... bref... Que de questions...Dont je connais déjà la réponse... Je viens de terminer le dernier chapitre... (donc vous aurez la réponse mercredi soir à 18H30...) Et je vous demande déjà si vous voulez un épilogue... Sachant que mes partielles arrivent, je vais pas vous mentir, va falloir me motiver pour écrire l'épilogue... Voilà, j'attends vos tites reviews avec impatience, et si vous savez si Kriss, superfan, et angel of rainbow sont encore sur cette fic... Allez je m'en vais, je vais prendre mon thé... Ou mon whisky!!! XD,

allez a ademain!


	25. Chapter 25

HEy...Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'ai eu une journée terrible, je vous raconte pas... Une nuit blanche, pas de speculoos (ralalalala), enfin, je m'arrête là, ça pourrait déborder... MERCIIIII du fond du coeur, et voilà le chap sur la bataille plus que sanglan... NON! je vous en dirai pas plus...

A/N: Voldemort appartient a JKR, PAS VOLDYYYYY!!! hihihihi (t'es vraimentg conne ma pauvre fille)(soupir)

Ps: BAD BAD DAY... SILLY GIRL

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La première chose que vit Hermione quand elle apparut dans la clairière fut son corps, au milieu d'une bande de mangemorts, qui lui lançaient des Doloris. Il se tortillait sans hurler toutefois. La torture venait juste de commencer.

Elle s'arma et de rage, lanca Avada sur Avada, aveuglée par une frénésie meurtrière, qui surprit les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Tenèbres dans leur activité. Elle ne fit même plus attention aux sorts qui passaient près d'elle, de ses alliés ou de ses ennemis. Elle luttait comme une démente pour se faire un chemin jusqu'à Severus.

Les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors, Professeurs et Ron luttaient comme ils pouvaient, ne se contentant pas que des Avada, mais également pour certains affectés à la défense de Protego et de Cave Inicium. Engorgo, Incendio, Incarcerem et autres sorts.

Mais Ron savait qu'Hermione n'était pas aussi raisonnée et rationnelle qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Elle avançait comme une créature inflexible, sans prendre garde aux sorts qui pouvaient la frapper et Il essayait tant bien que mal de la suivre entre les sorts qui le frôlaient, couvrant ses arrières, et ne s'autorisa qu'à dévier l'oeil un instant pour voir Harry aux prises avec Voldemort.

Il n'était pas seul. Kingsley Shaklebot et Lupin étaient avec lui. Il reprit sa course plus en avant, s'enfonçant dans le camp des mangemorts et recevant beaucoup plus de sortilèges, tuant sans savoir qui il visait. Il était concentré sur Hermione qui avançait comme une furie. Curieusement ses sortilèges étaient beaucoup plus précis et efficaces.

Elle avait déjà dû en tuer quatre ou cinq à elle toute seule, mais son état faisait qu'elle ne se rendait compte que d'une chose. Ils l'avaient torturé. Ils mourraient tous.

Mais il fallait qu'elle l'atteigne. Il paraissait si loin d'elle. Il était amorphe, face contre terre, devant elle, deux ou trois mangemorts la séparaient de lui. Et ils ne vécurent pas longtemps. Elle ne trembla pas lorsque trois fois elle hurla Avada Kedavra. Elle fut efficace et froide comme une vraie tueuse. Et enfin, elle allait l'atteindre. Il était là, à un mètre. Il était là. Devant elle.

Lentement, les yeux rivés sur lui, comme ensorcelée, elle se baissa, et tira ses épaules vers elle, murmurant:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Severus...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il avait été kidnappé par Drago Malefoy et tous ses petits Serpentards de copains. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, il aurait enlevé des points à sa propre maison pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il sentait les ondes de magie mordre, brûler, détruire, acérer, couper, tirer chaque cellule en lui. Tous ses Doloris en même temps. S'il avait été capable de penser, il aurait pensé à Hermione, et à cette imagination débordante dont les mangemorts faisaient preuve pour torturer les traîtres. Mais soudain, il sentit du mouvement. La douleur était toujours la même et l'empêchait de bouger, mais il entendit des cris, voyait vaguement des corps tomber, des explosions, du bruit.

Même dans sa mort il serait envahi par le bruit. Il sentit sa respiration, même s'il gémit de sentir ses poumons le brûler de la manière la plus intolérable possible.

_Je ne suis pas mort et j'arrive à penser_.

Il soupira, ayant oublié combien c'était douloureux d'utiliser ses poumons.

_Hermione. Si seulement elle était là._

_Her. Mio. ne. Quel joli prénom._

_Lily aussi, c'est joli._

_Oui, mais Lily, ne sera JAMAIS Hermione. Lily est partie maintenant. Et Hermione est restée._

_Lily. Lily. Lily._

_Tu va la fermer, un peu, esprit délabré?_

_Lily. Lily. Lily..._

_Lily n'est plus ici. Elle fait partie du passé._

_Toi aussi. Toi aussi. Toi aussi._

_Il grogna, serrant les dents._

_Saleté de poumons. Incapables de tenir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes sous Doloris. _

_Lily... Passé. Severus... Passé... Lily... Severus..._

_Non. Plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, c'est Hermione. Et présent._

_Tu es condamné, vieil homme, tu es en train de mourir._

_Non, c'est toi qui meurt. Lily fera toujours partie de mon coeur, je ne peux pas le renier. Mais désormais, le soleil qui brille entre les ombres, c'est Hermione, quoiqu'il arrive.._.

Il fut interrompu par ses pensées. Une main douce l'arrachait à l'humus et le tournait vers les étoiles si froides de la nuit. Et deux yeux noisettes habités par quelque sortilège ou maléfice, le regardait avec peur. Puis soulagement. Ils s'agrandirent encore, et il vit un sourire s'étirer faiblement sur les lèvres de celle qui l'avait arraché à la terre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle le tenait fermement, scrutant son visage ensanglanté, essayant d'écouter sa faible respiration dans tout ce vacarme confus et ces mouvements flous autour d'elle. Elle lui carressa tendrement les tempes, murmurant en tremblant:

-Severus... Je... Je t'aime... Ne me quitte pas... J'ai... Besoin de toi... Severus...

Et il sembla que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus, incapable de sourire plus, mais domptant son immense douleur. Elle sourit alors, et hantée par ce sourire, elle ne vit pas Ron accourir en hurlant vers elle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il les voyhait. Il savait. Ca faisait mal, mais c'était ainsi, Hermione avait trouvé son amour.

Il continua de la couvrir envers et contre tout. Il jetait parfois des coups d'oeils en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne les dérangeait. Il la vit caresser tendrement ses tempes, et même si cela le blessa, il se concentra de nouveau dans la bataille qui faisait rage, des renforts affluaient de tous côtés, mangemorts ou membres de l'Ordre, bien que maintenant les membres de l'ordre se firent plus nombreux et beaucoup agressifs, s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà.

Harry était tombé. Il haletait, Ron le voyait, mais il ne pouvait abandonner Hermione, totalement inconsciente du danger autour d'elle à présent. Il vit Maugrey venir à son secours et protéger Harry d'un énième Sectum Sempra. Il répliqua aussi en hurlant d'autres sorts les uns après les autres dans la direction de Voldemort qui riait en transplanant de quelques mètres à chaque fois pour éviter les sorts et lançait des oeillades à un Maugrey plus furieux que jamais.

Les Lestrange combattaient cinq aurors, dos à dos, et bien qu'aguerris et très efficaces, ils se firent tuer, après avoir tué deux aurors. MacNair restait dans un coin et attendait, lançant un sort de temps à autre dans le dos d'un membre de l'ordre. Ron pointa sa baguette sur MacNair inattentif et hurla Avada Kedavra. Son ennemi tomba raide sur le sol.

Ron, cependant, n'eut pas le temps de souffler, car trois mangemorts, en rang serré et bien appliqués, avançaient en tuant efficacement, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà tombées. Ron s'écarta quelque peu et laissa faire Shaklebot et Tonks, qui les maitrisèrent.

Enfin, il se retourna vers Hermione et Rogue et son coeur fit un bond. Drago Malefoy avançait vers eux, menaçant, l'oeil hagard. Il commençait à murmrurer le sort de mort en empoignant sa baguette vers le couple.

Et Ron s'élança vers eux, dans un desespoir presque furibond, il était trop tard pour tuer Malefoy. Il ne pouvait que courir, comme si cela pourrait leur éviter de mourir. Et alors qu'une lumière verte fut jetée de la baguette d'un Drago Victorieux, il s'élança et la reçut de plein fouet.

Et s'écroula.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se réveilla à la vue de son ami, gisant par terre, juste à ses côtés, les yeux désespérés tournés vers elle. Son regard tomba sur Malefoy, ennuyé qu'il n'ait pas eu les trois pour le prix d'un.

La rage fit bouillir la magie en elle, plus fort que jamais. Plus puissante que tous ceux qui étaient réunis ici sous les étoiles, sa frénésie balaya tout.

Elle se leva, sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement sec et hurla son desespoir et sa furie dans un Avada Kedavra mortel.

Ce fut une onde de choc. Malefoy fut balayé, mais aussi trois mangemorts derrière lui, qui venaient de transplaner. Il n'était pas sorti de sa baguette cette fatale lueur verte. Mais une vague de mort.

Et, déchaînée comme un démon, elle hurla, tremblante de fureur, tenant si fermement sa baguette que que chaque coup qu'elle portait était mortel, elle s'attaqua à tous les mangemorts, tous. Ils commençaient à fuir, déjà, à deserter, voyant L'ordre du Phoenix et les aurors faire un carnage monstrueux parmi leurs rangs. Lucius venait de mourir. Drago était mort. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, MacNair...

Puis les yeux d'Hermione, sans vie et injectés de colère, s'attardèrent sur ce Seigneur des Ténèbres qui riait aux éclats en transplanant de tous les côtés, tuant précisément un auror ou deux à chaque transplanage. Les cris étaient confus, elle n'entendait plus rien, juste ses rires cruels lorsqu'il hurlait Avada Kedavra. Et elle le bombarda de sortilèges elle aussi. Pas d'Avada. Non. Elle voulait qu'il souffre. Qu'il ait mal. Doloris. Doloris. Doloris. SectumSempra. Doloris.

Enfin, son sortilège le frappa de plein fouet, le clouant pour un moment à terre. Il hurla si fort. Mais il riait toujours, comme un condamné sentant venir sa fin. Un rire nerveux malgré tout. Et il souffrait, il était transperçé de douleur, se tortillant, se tordant, agitant sa tête, les yeux éxhorbités.

Et elle sourit sauvagement, augmenta la puissance de son sort jusqu'à son degré maximal, tremblante de fureur, les dents sérrées par la démence. Elle sentit Harry se lever près d'elle et murmurer d'une voix calme:

-Avada Kedavra. Et la lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et frappa Voldemort. En plein coeur.

Hermione tremblait toujours, mais de fatigue et de froid. Oui, elle avait terriblement froid et ses jambes tremblèrent sous elle. Sa main lâcha sa baguette, au milieu des cris, des sorts et des corps qui s'amassaient sur le sol. Elle tituba quelques instants et apella:

-Ron, Severus... Ron... Severu... Attendez-moi... Je... J'arrive...

Et tout fut noir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin de la suprême bataille. Et geste salvateur et éternellement redevable de messire Ron Weasley. Qui fut long à comprendre mais prompt à agir.


	26. Chapter 26

Hiiii tout le monde!!!!Bon, suite à plusieurs éléments indépendants de ma volonté, je publie plus tôt, et... je vais écrire l'épilogue... j'e sais déjà ce que je vais écrire, tout est prêt... sauf qu'il y a mes partielles à bosser... Oui... Les partielles... Bref... je sais PAS quand il sera publié...

A/N: JKR a les droits d'auteurs, moi j'ai... J'ai... J'ai rien... (SOUPIR)

Ps: Pour ceux qui détesteraient cette fin, je publierai un épilogue (Ceux qui lisent cette fic depuis le début et qui n'ont jamais Ô grand JAMAIS reviewé, je vous conseille vivement d'aller remercier à genoux tous les reviewers (évidemment je m'attends a un gros blanc ou à un petit sourire en coin (mais quelle conne...)) ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit le froid glisser sur sa peau, et elle frissona. Les nuages passaient lentement dans le ciel rosé. Et rien ne bougeait autour d'elle. Elle essaya de bouger, mais instantanément, elle ressentit une douleur vive et son visage se crispa. Mais deux yeux verts se penchèrent sur elle et elle se remémora.

Ils étaient infiniment tristes.

Elle eut envie de pleurer..

-Hermione...

Et elle se sentit lasse et sale. Elle repartit dans ses rêves obscurs, le corps ensanglanté de Severus, gisant amorphe par terre. Ron, ses yeux désespérés tournés vers elle. Voldemort hurlant sous la douleur. Harry, avec ses yeux verts qui la regardait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si.

-Ecoutez, je...

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Elle crut qu'elle rêvait. Cette voix si cassée, c'était celle de son ami. Et l'autre, celle qui hésitait, et qui n'était pas si catégorique, c'était celle de Severus.

Elle voulut garder les yeux fermés. Si elle les ouvrait, il disparaîtrait. Elle fronça les sourcils, les voix se rapprochaient. Et elles étaient réelles.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux si rapidement que cela lui fit mal et miaula, comme un petit châton:

-Severu...

Et ils tournèrent la tête vers elle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus venait de se réveiller. Il avait mal au crâne. Il se redressa, massant douloureusement ses tempes, grognant et pestant contre ses abrutis de mangemorts.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était vivant. Et à Poudlard.

Tout autour de lui était flou, mais il apercevait les lits de l'infirmerie, certains cachés par un rideau, d'autres remplis de corps bandés et de personnes qui râlaient, ou grognaient, certains dormaient, d'autres étaient hantés par des cauchemars. Et il était vivant.

Il sentit une présence près de lui.

_Potter. Evidemment. Qui d'autre?_

Il essaya de parler, mais les yeux de Harry le firent taire. Il ferma la bouche, et laissa l'adolescent lui parler gentiment, pour la première fois de sa vie:

-Bonjour. Vous allez bien?

_Comment peut-on aller bien après plusieurs Doloris? Crétin._

-Vous... Vous vous rapellez de ce qui s'est passé?

Sa voix était rauque. Rogue sentit l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maîtriser. Pour lui parler ou pour autre chose?

-Je... Je... Non.

Sa propre voix était pâteuse, et il pesta une énième fois contre ces mangemorts débiles qui n'avaient pas une once d'imagination pour torturer leurs victimes.

Harry le regarda et pendant un instant, dans le silence gênant, Rogue crut qu'il allait pleurer.

_Manquerait plus que ça..._

-Vous... Vous voulez savoir?

Curieusement, non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais il essaya de se rappeller de ce qui s'était passé, pour que Potter n'ait pas à lui annoncer.

_Des rires. Douleur. Hurlement. Le mien, je crois. Oui, mon hurlement. Mouvements. Douleur. Mouvements. Cris. Lumières. Douleur. La terre sous moi. Humide. Mon sang qui coule. Mouvements. Des pieds. Une main sur mon épaule. Des yeux... Noisettes. Ses yeux._

_Son sourire. Sa main sur ma joue. Douleur. Mouvements. Cris. Lumières. Sa main sur ma joue et dans mes cheveux. Son sourire. Ses yeux. Cris rapprochés. Mouvement. Trop de mouvement. Choc. Quelqu'un est tombé par terre tout près de nous. Le mouvement de ses cheveux quand elle se retourne. Douleur. Plus rien._

Curieusement, il voulut savoir. Hermione.

Il hocha la tête séchement, et vit le garçon pousser un soupir, avant de parler, la voix tremblante comme une petite flamme:

-Vous... Nous sommes arrivés alors qu'ils vous torturaient.

_Il ne va quand même pas pleurer parce qu'ils me torturaient._

-Nous... Avons engagé le combat. Et Hermione...

_Hermione? Quoi? Vite!_

-... Etait comme une furie. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de vous et tous les mangemorts qui se dressaient sur son passage sont morts.

_Ma petite lionne..._

-Elle vous a trouvé, mais elle ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre.

_Mauvais...Bon Sang! Potter, éspèce de bonbon au citron, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé, oui?!?_

-Ron... A essayé de la protéger du mieux qu'il a pu... Et il vous a tous les deux sauvés.

Sa voix se perdit dans un silence plus qu'éloquent.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort pour nous sauver. Tout mais pas ça. Weasley..._.

-Il est... Il est...

-Mort.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Severus ferma les yeux.

_Weasley... Bon sang... WEASLEY!_

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit une larme perler dans les yeux rougis de Harry. Il conserva son visage fermé, laissant le garçon se lever lentement, comme une vieille personne qui ployait sous le poids de la lassitude, et ses lèvres tremblaient lorsqu'il le vit partir ans jeter de regard en arrière. Il sentit quelque chose l'étreindre, une douleur, pas physique, non, mais plutôt, quelque chose qui résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comme une incantation.

_Weasley est mort pour toi. Weasley est mort pour toi. Weasley est mort pour toi. MERDE! _

Le remords.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'elle, rien ne serait arrivé, et il n'aurait pas à se morfondre sur le rôle majeur qu'il avait pris dans la mort de cet imbécile de rouquin. Weasley. Il se ressaisit.

_Je dois partir. C'est de ma faute. Je... Elle fera sa vie sans moi, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a perdu son ami. Je... Elle se trouvera un mari gentil, stupide et aimant, et il lui fera de beaux enfants, aussi bornés que leur maman._

Il défit rapidement les couvertures, en essayant de passer inaperçu, sauta du lit, en grognant de douleur.

_Saleté de mangemorts..._

Et il tituba à travers l'infirmerie, espèrant qu'il verrait la jeune fille une dernière fois. Il ne la vit pas et son coeur se serra douloureusement, beaucoup plus douloureusementg que ce foutu Doloris qu'ils avaient jeté sur lui.

_C'est mieux comme ça. S'il y a bien une chose que tu as apprise avec elle, c'est de ne pas t'enraciner dans le passé._

Et il franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie en jetant derrière lui un ultime regard suppliant, avant de se retourner et de voir deux yeux verts.

_En parlant du passé..._

-Où allez-vous comme ça?

-Potter, dégagez, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Non.

-POTTER, POUR UNE FOIS DANS VOTRE VIE, LAISSEZ-MOI EN PAIX!

-NON.

POTTER... Je vous en prie... Sa voix après une telle bouffée de rage, s'était faite suppliante et faible comme celle d'un enfant. Mais le garçon restait les bras croisés, en bloc, avec un air buté.

_Tout à fait comme sa mère..._

-Vous l'abandonnez...

-Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi... et pour elle.

-Elle a besoin de vous.

A chaque réplique, la voix de Harry se faisait plus ferme et plus autoritaire. Il n'avait plus peur de Rogue. Il avait connu pire.

-Je vais m'en aller, maintenant, laissez-moi, et retournez sous vos maudits projecteurs...

-Hermione vous aime. C'est la seule amie qui me reste. Je ne vous laisserai pas la détruire.

_Je hais Gryffondor. _

-Potter, ce qui a pu se passer entre moi et miss...

-Pourquoi vous fuyez? Cette question était claire, et Rogue se sentit perdu:

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si.

-Ecoutez, je...

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais rien...

Il vit la bouche du garçon se serrer. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire mal. Mais au milieu du silence de l'infirmerie, il entendit une petite voix cassée, suppliante et heureuse:

-Severu...

Il se retourna vivement. Il était perdu.

_Non. Tout mais pas ça._

-Severus...

-Je suis là, Hermione. Sa voix était sèche.Il sentit avec irritation que les mains de Harry le poussait vers le lit de la jeune fille. Il tituba près du lit le plus proche, soulevant le rideau. Et il la vit.

-Tu es ... Vivant...

-Oui. Je suis vivant. L'amertume perçait dans sa voix, et il se sentit transperçé et piégé. Il savait que si leurs yeux se rencontraient de nouveau, il aurait tout le mal du monde à la quitter et même son esprit si maître de lui-même ne pourrait l'éviter.

Il baissa donc les yeux, incapable de bouger.

Elle tendit une main vers lui, et il sentait qu'elle se crispait sous la douleur. Il n'osait plus respirer

_Potter. Ma prochaine cible. Je vais le tu..._

Sa main toucha la sienne et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer. Il tremblait sous le coup de ce contact si léger et si tendre.

Il la sentit tirer sur sa main, pour le faire baisser jusqu'à elle.

_Potter!_

Et il se baissa. Sa petite main dut encore faire un effort pour atteindre son menton crispé, et il ferma les yeux.

_Pitié._

Elle tira sur son visage pour qu'il s'approche encore et il s'approcha docilement, luttant contre son envie de partir et contre le besoin de lever les yeux.

Il sentit son petit souffle sur lui, son petit souffle adorable et bien faible, tout chaud et tranquille:

-Regarde-moi.

Et quand ses yeux sombres teintés d'amertume, de douleur et de tristesse rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais la quitter.

_Jamais._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN

Ps: Ca fait bizarre d'écrire FIN... (soupir)


	27. Chapter 27

Hey...Bon, vous avez tous à peu près demandé un épilogue, et je voulais tous vous remercier pour avoir suivi cette histoire. MERCI... Du reste, cet épilogue n'est fait que pour vous faire plaisir, spécialement pour vous remercier TOUS...Parce que pour moi, "Fin"marque l'arrêt d'une histoire...

A/N: Et si je possèdais les droits d'auteurs??? (CONDITIONNEL...)

PS: Dernier morceau d'histoire que je partage avec vous, en tout cas, pour Rogue et Hermione, jai une autre histoire sur le feu "Poisons et Antidotes"...(ANGELLLLL si t'es là, fais signe, c'est le moment...).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus Rogue marchait dans les couloirs du château. Ses robes noires flottaient derrière lui comme des ailes sombres de quelque dangereuse créature.

_Ca va barder pour les Gryffondors!_

Il avançait vite, et d'un pas rageur.

_Evidemment, ça doit encore être un coup des boules d'hormones prépubères que Potter et Weasley m'ont pondu..._

Il avait atteint une sombre porte en bois massif, entrouverte, qui craqua légèremment lorsqu'il s'introduisit dans la pièce sombre sur laquelle elle donnait.

_Par Merlin, je vais me faire un plaisir de leur faire récurer les bocaux de fientes de chauve-souris... Avec la langue! ... Pendant un mois!_

Il eut un léger sourire, en avançant à pas de loup dans la nuit. Il avait entendu du bruit depuis sa salle de cours, alors même qu'il était concentré à gribouiller les copies que lui avaient rendu les troisièmes années. Il savait qu'ils étaient dans la salle du miroir. Le Miroir du Rised. Ils avaient déjà été remarqués une nuit, mais personne n'avait pu savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Trois plaies, ces gamins. Le plus grand était en quatrième année et ne supportait que la vue d'un balai. Certainement pas d'un chaudron. De grands cheveux roux clairs encadraient son visage, et parfois, il ressemblait tellement à Ronald Weasley, que Rogue avait un léger pincement au coeur et le laissait glousser pendant dix minutes sans rien dire. Mais pas plus. De manière générale, il était assez populaire, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et était réputé pour ne perdre aucune partie. Il était batteur.

La seule fille du Trio, deuxième année, était en tous points semblable à sa mère, sauf pour ses adorables yeux verts que Severus se prenait parfois à observer, avec un petit sourire amusé. Elle était cependant assez têtue, ou bornée, selon les points de vue, et ses yeux verts luisaient d'une fureur qui avait le don admirable d'interloquer le maître des Potions à chaque fois qu'elle s'insurgeait contre son injustice flagrante vis-à-vis de Londubat Junior.

Le dernier venait de rentrer en première année. Il était petit, avec des yeux bruns, et des cheveux noirs, en pétard, pour changer. Il était néanmoins, et cela fit naître un sourire narquois sur le visage de Rogue quand il vint lui administrer le Pouss'Os à l'infirmerie, dans l'incapacité absolue de rester deux minutes sur un balai.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-C'est le mien!

-N'importe quoi, je l'ai reçu pour mon anniversaire!

-Arrêtez vous deux, c'est ridicule! Arrêtez! C'est papa qui va pas être content!

-Oh! La ferme, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!

-Ouais, c'est pas tes oignons, retourne jouer avec ta poupée!

-Vous êtes vraiment méchants, vous deux, ce miroir il est aux parents, pas à nous!

-Mais boucle-la, on t'a rien demandé, toi!

-Parfaitement, tu devrais déjà être couchée d'ailleurs!

-VOUS AUSSI!

Cette voix était frémissante de colère. Rogue, sortant des ombres de la nuit, écumait de rage, ses yeux étaient furieux. Il était fâché.

Les trois enfants se reculèrent contre le mur. Ils étaient effrayés. Mais Rogue, voyant la petite qui s'avançait en tendant ses bras vers lui, ne put que soupirer et la prendre dans ses bras, avant de darder des éclairs sur les deux garçons, qui souraient intérieurement de s'en sortir aussi bien. Mais il arboraient naturellement un visage de marbre, sans rougeur, et sans honte.

Alors, le maître des Potions sentit une main dans son dos. Une main qu'il connaissait par coeur, et qui s'était polie au fil des années. Une main douce et très ferme quand il le fallait. Surtout avec ses enfants.

-Jack, William! Dans votgre chambre! Immédiatemment! ALLEZ!

Les deux compères ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent en courant dans les allées sombres du châtgeau. Quand Rogue se retourna vers celle qui était derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner:

-Ca, c'est de ta faute! C'est toi qui leur a expliqué que c'était mal d'aller à Serpentard! A cause de toi, ils sont de vrais Gryffondors! On peut plus rien faire d'eux, ils ont le cerveau ramo... Commença-t-il, avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. Elle fut piquée, à moitié amusée, à moitié en colère:

-Non, mais de quoi tu te plains? Wendy est à Serpentard...

-Oui, mais elle a aussi ton côté Gryffondor... Ajouta-t-il avec dédain

-Gamin! T'avais qu'à fermer la porte de leur chambre à clé! C'est tou... Hermione fulminait et son port rapellait vaguement MacGonagall énervée, mais Rogue eut un hoquet de surprise et contrattaqua:

-Quoi? Mais c'était à ton tour de les surveiller cette nuit!

Les yeux noisettes de la mère se réduirent tout à coup à deux petites fentes et un léger ton sarcastique passa dans sa voix:

-Pas de ma fautge si tes Serpentards rôdaient dans les couloirs et ont fait exploser des...

-Maman, Papa, j'suis fatiguée...

C'était une toute petite voix, pas plus forte que celle d'un petit chat, mais les deux parents s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et regardèrent leur fille. Merveilleuse Wendy, qui passait déjà son temps à lire par terre devant le feu, le soir, et qui les regardait à présent de ses petits yeux mouillés remplis de fatigue. Des petits yeux noisettes.

Alors Hermione sourit, et Rogue sourit aussi, serrant sa fille encore un peu plus dans ses bras, la serrant très fort, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur ses épaules en suçant son pouce.

Il prit sa femme par la taille avec l'autre main, et la serra aussi fort contre lui, sentant son souffle toujours aussi doux et si chaud caresser son cou, tandis qu'elle enfouissait avec un sourire typiquement gryffondorien sa tête dans ses robes noires.

Ils revinrent alors tous les trois dans leurs appartements, calmement, comme des fantômes étranges dans les couloirs déserts. Il coucha sa fille, s'assurant de fermer à clé la chambre de ses deux garnements, aussi bornés que leur maman, et revint s'installer tranquillement dans le canapé, pour rencontrer deux yeux noisettes suspicieux:

-Alors comme ça, mon côté Gryffondor t'horrifie?

-Parfaitement, maintenant, je suis couvert de honte. Non seulement mes garçons ne sont pas à Serpentard, mais en plus, ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à rivaliser de bêtise avec les Potter.

-Au moins, ils leurs tiennent tête...

-Encore heureux!

-Severus, tu es... Elle croisa les bras sans finir sa phrase et se tourna de l'autre côté pour ne plus le voir. Evidemment, il sourit. Elle le faisait tout le temps... Alors, comme toujours, ils se pencha lentement sur elle, et lui souffla dans la nuque. Elle eut un petit frisson mais ne bougea pas outre mesure. Alors il posa ses lèvres juste sous son oreille gauche et laissa ses doitgts lui remonter le bras. Et comme toujours, elle sourit, incapable de lui en vouloir.

Il sourit à son tour, et lui murmura:

-Perdu!

Ils remontèrent alors dans leur chambre et ayant fermé la porte, placèrent un sortilège de mutisme total.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Plusieurs heures après, Severus, caressait encore, inlassablement, le corps d'Hermione, nu et endormi, du bout de ses doigts. Alors qu'il voyait son visage enfoui si délicatement dans l'oreiller, avec une telle félicité dans ses traits, cette aura de bonheur qui la magnifait chaque jour un peu plus, il s'apaisa, la ramenant lentement contre lui, sans la réveiller, entre ses bras, avec la soudaine envie de la presser le plus fort possible contre lui pour qu'elle ne le quitte jamais, mais avec la peur de réveiller un tel amour par ses élans. Alors il soupira et se contenta de jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux dans l'aube qui naissait.

Cependant, bien qu'il ait tous les éléments pour se sentir en paix avec lui-même et avec le monde, quelque chose continuait à le titiller.

Si ce n'étaient pas les enfants de Potter dans la salle du Miroir du Rised...

_Où sont ces catastrophes planètaires sur pattes?_


End file.
